Looking For Trouble
by Jeremy Harper
Summary: Sequel to Shadows Over Nerima. One of Ranma's best friends has come to Japan for a visit. What happens when the protégés of two of the world's greatest super-heroes get together? They go looking for trouble, of course...
1. Chapter 1

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Fan Fic

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 1

Ranma Saotome grinned as one of his best friends stepped through the private gate at Narita National Airport. Roy Harper looked rumpled, as anyone would after a long international flight, no matter how luxurious the aircraft, but otherwise seemed awake and alert. Roy was a lean, fit young man, about a year older than Ranma and an inch or two taller, but not quite as broad across the shoulders. He wore his red hair almost militarily short, and his keen green eyes glinted with pleasure when he spotted his friend. He was dressed in blue jeans, black sneakers and a t-shirt that bore the legend 'Great Frog' with an anthropomorphic frog which looked like the bastard spawn of Kermit the Frog and Ed 'Big Daddy' Roth's Rat Fink adorning the front.

"Roy," said Ranma as he walked up to his friend. "Welcome to Tokyo."

Roy grinned back as he shook hands and clapped Ranma on the shoulder. "Thanks buddy. You're looking good. Or at least happier than last time I saw you. How did things work out with your folks?"

"That's... a bit complicated. A lot more complicated than I expected."

Roy gave Ranma a quizzical look. "Considering you were dealing with a surprise arranged marriage and a seppuku contract, I'm almost afraid to ask for details."

"Oh yeah, it was tons of fun. But things are working out. I'll tell you about it in the car. How are things with you?"

Roy shrugged. "Quiet enough that I'm pretty bored. No Titan missions or emergencies, and there hasn't been much trouble in Starling City since Onomatopoeia took a header into the bay off of Star Bridge last month. Brick may be up to something, but when isn't he? Donna, Wally and Garth all say 'hi', by the way, and are sorry they couldn't come out with me."

"It's okay. Trust me, I know something about family obligations," Ranma said wryly.

"Yeah, but at least their families make reasonable demands."

"It's good to see you again, Master Roy," said Alfred. He had walked up to the two young men as they talked.

"Thanks, Alfred. Same here." Roy looked the older man over. "I didn't realize you owned any clothes that weren't black."

Alfred smiled. "Even an old fossil of a manservant lets his hair down every once in a while," he joked, straightening the lapels of his white drill suit. "May I take your bag, sir?"

"No, I got it. Thank you, though." Roy slung the carry-on duffel in his left hand over his shoulder. The three began to walk from the gate. "It's still a shame the rest of the crew couldn't visit," Roy said to Ranma. "It would have been cool, all of us hanging out in Tokyo."

"Maybe they'll be able to swing it in a few weeks," Ranma answered.

"Huh? I thought you were heading back to Gotham in early August."

"That _was_ my original plan, but like I said things got complicated."

"Just _how_ complicated?"

Ranma flashed a crooked smile. "Well, for one thing, I've got a fiancee now."

Roy stopped and stared wide-eyed at Ranma. Ranma walked a few more steps then turned to him, still smirking and silently counting seconds. Alfred just shook his head and continued on, trusting his charges would not linger too long.

"Say _**what?**_ " Roy finally said.

"Indoor voice, Roy."

"You went _through_ with it? You actually agreed to your old man's hair-brained idea?"

"I just won a bet today. Wally and Garth once said only Donna could ever get you to shut up; I knocked you speechless for thirty-two seconds."

"You are a goddamn troll, Saotome. You gonna explain just why you went out of your mind?"

"Yeah, I will. But not here. Come on, we need to get to the penthouse before two. Someone's visiting that I want you to meet. I'll give you the details on the drive over."

* * *

Akane Tendo practically flew down the stairs, skipped into the living room and plopped down at the table, a happy smile lighting up her face. She had with her a small duffel bag that held a gi and a change of clothes.

"Good morning, daddy," she said cheerfully to her father. Soun Tendo acknowledged his youngest daughter with a perfunctory grunt from behind his newspaper. Akane rolled her eyes a little; even though he had agreed to allow her to become Yoru Yamamoto's student in the martial arts, Soun was still petulant about the issue, and would not talk to her on the days she had lessons. Akane refused to allow his childish behavior to dampen her good cheer – today would be only her fourth class with Yoru-sensei, but already she felt so much better about her skills, and was eager to learn more.

Kasumi came into the living room with a breakfast tray and set it before Akane. "Good morning, dear."

"Good morning, sis." Akane gave her oldest sister a peck on the cheek. Kasumi smiled fondly at her before returning to the kitchen. She came back a minute later with her own breakfast.

Akane looked around the living room. "Where's Nabiki? Is she still asleep?"

"No, she was up earlier," said Kasumi. "She had a bowl of cereal and left the house." She hesitated a moment. "She said she was helping a friend with an errand."

"I see," said Akane slowly. Where her father only refused to speak to her on lesson days, Nabiki had been avoiding her completely since she accepted the engagement to Ranma. She loved her sister, even if Nabiki could be a pest with her teasing and bad habit of borrowing things without asking first, and her cold behavior was starting to bother Akane.

"Do you have anything planned for today after your lesson?" Kasumi asked, interrupting her brooding train of thought.

"Yes, I'm going to visit Ranma. A good friend of his is visiting from the States, and Ranma invited me to come and meet him."

This attracted Soun's attention. "Good! I'm happy that you are being so attentive to your fiance."

Akane rolled her eyes again. "Ranma's my _friend_ , daddy. I like spending time with him."

"Then your marriage will be all the more pleasant." Akane took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten before resuming eating her breakfast. Kasumi frowned at Soun, then looked curiously at Akane before shaking her head and starting on her own meal.

Akane finished eating with decorous speed, patting her mouth clean with a napkin and jumping to her feet. "That was good, Kasumi. Thank you very much. I'm heading out now – I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day, dear." Akane trotted off to the genkan, donned a pair of sandals and went outside. She was half-way to the front gate when Nabiki called out to her.

"Going to see Yoru-sensei?" Akane turned and saw Nabiki leaning against the house to the side of the door; in her hurry and eagerness Akane had not noticed her. She was dressed in a brown tank-top and blue and yellow shorts, the sole of one foot pressed against the house and her arms folded beneath her breasts. A smoldering scowl darkened her lovely face.

"Yes," said Akane, feeling off-put by the hostility in her sister's tone.

"You seeing Saotome afterwards?"

"Yes."

Nabiki's lips pursed into a tight frown. "For someone who claims to not like boys, you sure are spending a lot of time with one."

"He's my friend, Nabiki. I enjoy spending time with him."

"Even though he's a boy."

"I never said I hated _all_ boys. I hated Kuno and those idiots he convinced to make my life hell."

Nabiki pushed herself off the house and took a few steps towards Akane. "Even so, why did you take the engagement? Do you want to marry Ranma?"

Akane flushed. "No. We got engaged to satisfy family honor and nothing more. We'll stay engaged for a few years then break it off amicably – that's enough to settle the obligation."

"Even so, why did _you_ agree to this, when you _knew_ I was willing to take it?"

"Do _you_ want to marry Ranma?" Akane countered.

"He's wealthy. He's Wayne's heir, and Wayne makes the Kunos look like genteel poor. I'd be foolish not to at least consider it."

"And that's the only reason you want him?" Akane could not stop the slight hint of contempt from creeping into her voice.

Nabiki's frown sharpened. "Pretty much," she said, unrepentant. "It helps that he's cute. Have you found out if he's as good as he looks?"

Akane's blush deepened and she scowled back at her sister. "That's rude, Nabiki."

"And you're still a child. Alright, if you won't answer that question then at least have the guts to answer my first one: why did you accept the engagement?"

Akane bit her lower lip. "I... I... just like him, okay?"

"'Just like him,'" Nabiki mimicked mockingly. "Really lame, Akane. You know what? You're a spoiled brat. You _always_ have to be the center of attention, no matter what someone else wants."

Akane froze for a moment, trying to parse what Nabiki had said. "I don't understand..." she murmured. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Wh... what?" Akane shouted. "You really think that? You think I _wanted_ those perverts attacking me every morning for three months?"

"No, but I do think you didn't mind it as much as you claimed."

Akane felt the blood drain out of her face, her heart beating painfully against her ribs. She stared at Nabiki, who looked back with cool indifference. Akane swallowed hard; she wanted to scream at her sister, but found all strength had fled her.

"How can you say something like that to me?" she said, voice barely registering above a whisper. "I spent three months alone and afraid of what could happen to me if I lost a fight to Kuno or one of those perverts. How can you possibly believe I _enjoyed_ that?"

Something flickered across Nabiki's face, but just as she was about to speak the front door clattered open and Kasumi walked onto the front step. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing," muttered Nabiki. She strode past her older sister into the house. Kasumi watched her before turning to Akane.

"Akane, are you alright?" Kasumi asked.

"Fine... Just fine. I've got to run – I'm going to be late." Akane sped out the front gate, leaving her confused older sister staring after her.

* * *

Roy finished his can of Coke, set it on the coffee table and looked at Ranma. "A breeding program," he said.

Ranma popped a piece of mochi into his mouth, washed it down with a sip of tea, and nodded. "Yup," he said laconically.

Roy pondered this for a moment. He shook his head, leaned back in his plush chair and covered his eyes with his hands. "That's sick. Goddamn, just what is _wrong_ with super-villains?"

"You answered your own question – they're sick. Ra's al-Ghul is, at least. Anyone who wants to wipe out ninety-five percent of the human population is definitely not playing with a full deck."

"No kidding. I'll take Brick or Count Vertigo over the Demon's Head any day of the week." He dropped his hands. "How's she taking this?"

"As well as you can expect. I think what bothers Akane the most is that her mother isn't what she thought." Ranma smiled wryly. "I can relate to that."

Roy just grunted. "So, you're really gonna stay in Tokyo?"

"Yeah. Akane was reluctant to just up and leave her friends and family – she needs some time to get acclimated to the idea. Plus Bruce wants to do some scouting and research on Ra's, see if he can dig up some leads about this prophecy, and also set up some protection for the Tendos once we bring Akane to Gotham. Alfred and I will be staying while Bruce does that. I'll be going to school with her and Alfred will be my guardian. We should be back State-side around New Year's."

"Unh. Well, at least you'll only be away five more months. Still, I don't know what the Titans will do without you riding herd on us."

"You guys will do alright. Garfield or Lilith can fill in for me 'til I get back, and Donna will be fine leading solo."

"I hope we get Lilith full-time. Beast Boy ticks me off – he doesn't know when to quit."

"You mean him hitting on Donna annoys you."

"I'm over-protective. Bad habit of mine." Ranma snorted at the thought of _Wonder Girl_ of all people needing protection, especially from an amiable goof like Garfield Logan. "Speaking of Donna," Roy continued. "Don't get me wrong, I think the world of her, but I don't think she'll be as good of a field leader as you are."

"Of course not," Ranma grinned smugly. "No one is as good as me."

"In your dreams, at least. You're a cocky punk, Saotome."

"Hey, just stating the truth, Harper. But seriously, I've got complete faith in Donna. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm not just saying that because she's my ex and could tie me into a pretzel if she felt like it," Roy joked. "Ah, hell. I guess I just don't like the idea of not being able to hang out with you regularly for half-a-year."

"You sentimental dope – I'll miss kicking your butt all over the training room every weekend too."

"Then again, maybe not having you around won't be so bad." Both teens laughed. They fell into a companionable silence for a minute. "So, Akane really as hot as you said?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "And you complain about Garfield... Like I told you, she's gorgeous. But you don't have to take my word for it. She should be here-" he looked up at the sound of Alfred coming into the living room. "Right now."

"Master Ranma, Master Roy, Miss Tendo has arrived," Alfred announced, stepping aside to admit a young woman. Ranma and Roy stood, Roy's eyes lighting up with admiration. Akane was a small girl, an inch or two over five feet, and quite shapely, her white and gold blouse and dark-blue skirt showing off her figure and legs to demure yet excellent effect. She smiled at the two young men; it was a lovely smile, but Roy noticed it seemed a little forced, not quite reaching her eyes.

"Hey Akane," said Ranma. "Rough day at Yoru-sensei's?" He had noticed her stressed mood as well.

"What? No," she said. "Well, maybe it was a little difficult. Kairi really threw me around today, but I enjoyed myself a lot."

Ranma nodded. "Akane, I'd like to introduce you to one of my best friends. This is Roy Harper. He just flew in today from Starling City. Roy, this is Akane Tendo."

Roy bowed to Akane. "A pleasure to meet you, Akane," he said in excellent Japanese.

She returned the bow. "Likewise. I'm happy to get a chance to meet one of Ranma's friends." She looked at him speculatively and gave Ranma a questioning glance. Ranma simply smiled back.

"Would you like some refreshments, Miss Akane?" Alfred asked.

"A pink lemonade, please?"

"Of course." Alfred left for the kitchen. Ranma smirked at Akane.

"Isn't that a bit girly for you, Tomboy?" he teased.

Akane stuck her tongue out at him. "If you haven't noticed by now that I _am_ a girl then there's no help for you, jerk."

"Oh, I like her," said Roy as he sat back down with a grin. "She has attitude." Akane and Ranma sat together on the couch. "And, for what's it worth, I definitely noticed you're a girl. The sight of you was worth a ten hour flight from the West Coast."

Akane blushed prettily at the compliment, though her smile was a bit nervous. Ranma rolled his eyes. "Roy's a hopeless horndog, but otherwise harmless."

Roy snorted indignantly. "Like hell. Harmless I ain't. But she doesn't have to worry about me. What manners grandpa Brave Bow didn't manage to grind into me, Ollie somehow did. I'm not about to challenge her to a fight in order to get a date."

Akane looked sharply at Ranma. "You told him about the problems I had at school?"

"Yup."

"What _else_ did you tell him?" she asked sternly.

"I trust Roy with my life," Ranma said gently. "You can too." Akane's expression softened from an angry scowl to a look of intense curiosity. Ranma winked at her. "You feel like showing off, Harper?"

"In front of a pretty girl? Always, Saotome." Roy grinned at Akane. "Ranma says you're a talented martial artist; you ever practice Kyudo?"

Akane shifted her curious gaze to him. "A little. Why?"

Roy stood up. "Show me what you know and I'll tell you."

* * *

"I didn't know you had something like this up here," Akane said as she looked around the penthouse gymnasium, obviously impressed. "It's huge!"

"It's convenient," said Ranma. "Beats getting gawked at while performing katas in the park." He flipped a switch on a control panel by the door. A section of the opposite wall receded slightly and slid upwards, revealing an archery target. Meanwhile Roy rummaged through a storage locker, producing a bow and a quiver of practice arrows. He easily bent and strung the bow and handed it and the quiver to Akane.

Akane slung the quiver and examined the bow, flexing it and testing the draw of its string. "Tight," she commented.

"It's a professional target bow," said Roy. "You can put a shaft clean through a six inch oak plank, if you're strong enough to pull it back."

Akane held out the bow, extending her left arm, and pulled the bowstring to her cheek.

"Okay, you're strong enough," acknowledged Roy. "Now show me you can hit a target."

Akane looked at Roy then Ranma. Ranma smiled at her encouragingly. Akane shrugged, notched an arrow, aimed and released. The arrow hummed across the distance in a blink, striking the target's innermost ring, just beneath its red bullseye.

"That's a good shot, Akane," said Roy. "Now shoot four more times."

"Yes, sensei," Akane muttered. Both boys snickered at her sarcasm. Akane proceeded to hit the inner ring two more times, clustering the arrows around her initial shot, while her last two scored the bullseye, the very last one piercing dead center.

Roy let out a low whistle. "That's good shooting, Akane."

Akane shrugged, a little embarrassed by the praise. "Not really. It was only ten meters away."

"Even so, that's pretty impressive for someone who hasn't practiced much."

"Roy's right. Most beginners are lucky if they hit the outer rings," Ranma added.

Roy had gone back to the storage locker, fetching and slinging another quiver over his shoulder and taking up what looked to Akane like an over-sized bracket in his left hand. As he walked back to her and Ranma he shook the bracket. It unfolded into a bow, already strung.

"Trust me, I know decent shooting when I see it," said Roy. "I've been practicing archery almost from the day I started walking." He drew an arrow and notched it, sighting down the shaft at the target. Akane saw that the arrow had a sharp broadhead, not the blunted round tips of the ones she had shot.

Roy took a deep breath and released. The moment his fingers left the string his right arm blurred, reaching over his shoulder for another arrow, drawing, notching, pulling and releasing in the span of a heartbeat. In little more than four seconds he shot five times, each of his arrows splitting Akane's arrows cleanly in half. Akane stared at the target gape-mouthed. "Oh my God," she whispered. She stared wide-eyed at Roy. "You're one of the Teen Titans. You're Arsenal." Roy balanced his bow on his left shoulder and nodded, flashing a cocky grin. Akane grinned back. "This is _soooo_ cool!"

"That's me, alright," laughed Roy. "The epitome of cool."

"Feh. Yeah, you wish," said Ranma. He had gone to the locker and had snapped a black belt around his waist. He walked back to his friends, drawing out batarangs and gripping them between his fingers. "You're not _that_ impressive, Roy." Ranma whipped back his arm and threw. Three batarangs whined and curved through the air, splitting three of Roy's arrows in half – the two bullseyes and a shaft in the inner ring closest to the bullseye.

Roy nodded sagaciously. "You're right, buddy. I'm not just impressive." Roy drew three arrows, notched all of them at once, pulled and released. All three arrows scored the bullseye. "I'm _superbly_ impressive."

 _"_ Do you even know what that word means?" Ranma sent three more batarangs at the target. Roy's right arm blurred as he shot them out of the air, the weapons pinging loudly against the far wall.

"Of course I do," he said as he turned to Ranma with a toothy grin. "It means I rule and you drool, Saotome."

"Feh. We'll see who's drooling the next time we spar, Harper."

Akane laughed, very much amused by the masculine mock-posturing. She took a closer look at Roy as he put away the boys and arrows while Ranma cleaned up around the target. "Are you a martial artist as well?" she asked Roy. "I mean, do you practice bare-handed styles?"

 _"_ Yeah," said Roy. "You never know when you'll need to break out a good right hook. Never trained with anyone like your Yamamoto, but I had some very good teachers."

"Neat. Would you guys like to come over to my place tomorrow? I've been wanting to spar with Ranma again for a while now, and I wouldn't mind testing myself against someone new."

"Sure," said Roy with a shrug. "I'm game if Ranma's game."

"Definitely," said Ranma. He dumped the shattered arrows into a waste barrel in a corner. "I'm more than happy to watch her kick your butt all over her dojo. Why don't we head back to the living room now? I'd like to hear what sort of paces Yoru-sensei and Kairi have been putting you through, Akane."

* * *

 _"_ I like Roy," Akane said to Ranma as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor. She had spent a very enjoyable two hours talking and bantering with the two young men. "He's funny."

"Eh, he's tolerable, for a scatter-brained pervert," Ranma said, his smile belying his words. "But seriously, he's a great guy. You can always count on him to watch your back, and like I told you earlier I trust him with my life. You can trust him, too."

"I believe you." Akane giggled. "If someone told me a month ago I could trust a boy, I would have told them they were crazy. Now here I am trusting _two_ of them."

"We're not _all_ bad. Well, at least _I'm_ not. I have my doubts about Roy, sometimes." Ranma gave her a crooked grin and she giggled again. A few companionable moments passed before he spoke. "You wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Akane pursed her lips. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're talking to the student of the World's Greatest Detective, Akane. You're gonna have to try harder than that."

Akane sighed, bowing her head. "I had a fight with Nabiki. She's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since you and I got engaged, and this morning she accused me of actually enjoying getting harassed by Kuno and all those perverts as school."

"Damn," muttered Ranma, his blue eyes narrowing slightly in anger. He hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking Akane's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Akane looked at him, smiling shyly, and reciprocated the squeeze. "I'm sorry, Akane."

"It's okay," she said. "It's not your fault."

"Still, that's a damn cold thing for her to say."

"That's Nabiki – the Ice Queen of Nerima Ward. I love my sister, but we just don't get along. Haven't ever since mama died." Akane shook her head. "She's jealous about you getting engaged to me."

Ranma grunted. "Should have reasoned something like that could have been a possibility, considering how hard she pressed her intentions at me. I don't think there's any way we could have avoided this."

Akane sighed again. "I agree. Oh well, don't worry about it. I'll deal. I'm use to Nabiki being bitchy... Still, it was nice, having her be all sisterly and caring for a while." Akane thought a moment and laughed. "Maybe we can arrange for another super-villain to kidnap me. That could snap her out of this fit."

Ranma laughed too. "We'll hold that plan in reserve."

The elevator reached the lobby and Ranma walked Akane out to the sidewalk, still holding her hand. He gave her hand one last squeeze. "We'll see you tomorrow around noon. Take care, Akane."

"Okay. Have a good day, Ranma." She smiled at him, letting go of his hand and walking off. He watched her until she rounded a corner two blocks away then walked back into the building, grinning and whistling jauntily.

Roy greeted Ranma in the penthouse with a leer and a smirk. "So, you get any?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, we had a quickie in the elevator. I banged her right against the wall."

"That's my boy! 'Bout time you grew up and started noticing girls."

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you?"

"Because you keep hoping some of my debonair charm will rub off on you."

"More like I feel sorry for your hopeless ass."

"That's possible," Roy said with a laugh. "Gotta say, Ranma – Akane's a babe. She's a sweetheart, too. And she has two sisters who are just as hot?"

Ranma nodded. "I think she's the cutest, and her middle sister, Nabiki, rubs me the wrong way, but yeah. All of them are very pretty."

Roy grinned wickedly. "Sweet. Really looking forward to tomorrow."

"Hopeless," muttered Ranma. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey Roy, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Tomorrow, when you spar with Akane -"

"Want me to go easy on her? No problem."

Ranma shook his head sharply. " _No._ Absolutely not. I want you to spar with her as if you were going up against me or Dinah or Ted."

Roy blinked at the request. "But... she's a civilian." Ranma gave him a look. Roy held up his hands in protest. "Hey, it's not like I don't believe what you told me about her, but she's still a civilian. She's not going to be drugged, and she's had only, what, three or four lessons with Yamamoto. It won't do her any good if I just blow her out of the water."

"Just trust me on this, okay Roy?"

Roy looked steadily at Ranma then shrugged. "Alright. If you really want me to beat up your fiancee, I will."

"Thank you. You up for a walk? I feel like stretching my legs."

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Author's Notes: As with _Shadows Over Nerima,_ this story isn't following any particular continuity on the DC side of things. It is an amalgamation of various sources, including but not limited to the comics, the DCAU, the Arkham-verse and the CW's _Arrow_.

Roy being able to speak Japanese in this story is not a contrivance. Pre-New 52, at least, he was fluent in that language.

I meant to mention this sometime during _Shadows,_ but by the time my tolerance had reached its limit I was almost done writing the story and decided it wasn't worth it. If you have a problem with any of the pairings implicit in this story, I kindly ask you to refrain from complaining about it. That's all I'm going to say on this matter.

Thanks once again to Pursemonger for her pre-reading and enthusiastic support.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 2

Kasumi Tendo opened the front door and bowed politely to her visitors.

"Ranma, Alfred, good afternoon. I hope you are both well?"

"We're fine, thank you, Kasumi," Ranma said as he stepped into the genken, followed by Roy. Both young men carried sports bags containing gis and changes of clothes. "Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Roy Harper. He's staying with Alfred and me until I start school. Roy, this is Akane's eldest sister, Kasumi Tendo."

Kasumi bowed to Roy. "Welcome to our humble home, Mr. Harper."

"Thank you very much, Miss Tendo," said Roy, returning the bow with a bright grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and please, call me Roy."

Kasumi smiled back. "In that case you must call me Kasumi." She looked at Alfred, who lingered on the doorstep. "Aren't you coming in, Alfred? I still have some of the Earl Grey you gave us the last time you and Ranma visited. It's quite good."

Alfred shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, Miss Kasumi. There are a couple of houses nearby available for rent, and I wish to inspect them to see if they are suitable for Master Ranma and myself. I should be back in two hours."

"I see. Well, when you return, will you consider being our guest for a late lunch? Father will be back from his Town Council meeting by then."

"That sounds quite pleasant. I have no objection. Young sirs?"

"I'm fine with that, Alfred," said Ranma. "I'm sure Roy and I will have worked up an appetite by then." Roy nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I look forward to it, Miss Kasumi. Good afternoon." Alfred bowed to Kasumi, doffing his Panama hat, and departed.

Kasumi closed the front door. "Akane is in the dojo. Let me show you the furo so you can change."

As he and Ranma donned their gis in the changing room, Roy flashed his friend a smile. "You weren't mistaken about Akane's sister," he said in English. "Kasumi's gorgeous. I'm really digging the prim young housewife look she's rocking." Roy's smile became lascivious. "You think she's just as prim beneath that house-dress? Be a shame, a hot babe like her wearing granny panties and a plain white bra."

Ranma sighed. "It becomes more obvious with each passing day why Donna dumped your ass – you are a hopeless pervert."

"Hey, it's more fun being a pervert than being a prude," Roy shot back, un-offended. "You think we'll meet the other sister – Nabiki, right? I'm curious to see how she compares."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Probably," he said. "Akane mentioned that Nabiki's been spending a lot of time out of the house recently, but if we stay to eat we should meet her." Ranma's lips pursed in an angry line. "I sorta hope we don't."

Roy's expression sobered. Ranma had mentioned to him what the middle Tendo sister had said to Akane. "Understandable." Roy cinched his black belt around his waist. "Ready?"

Ranma had finished dressing ten seconds before. "Okay."

The boys found Akane in front of the dojo, warming up by breaking cinderblocks. Roy blinked at the sight of the short, petite girl letting out a fierce shout and shattering the block as if it was badly fired pottery. "Damn," Roy muttered. He began to get an inkling of what he was in for today.

Ranma grinned at him. "She reminds me of dynamite – a lot of power in a small, pretty package. Yo, Tomboy!"

Akane looked over her shoulder and smiled happily. "Ranma! Roy!" She stood, brushed off her gi pants, and skipped over to them. "Welcome! I'm glad you made it."

"No problem," said Ranma. "Looking forward to seeing what you've learned so far from Yoru-sensei."

Roy surveyed the remnants of the cinderblocks Akane had broken, his mouth quirked slightly. "I see you've been keeping busy."

"Just getting in a light workout before you two arrived," she said. "Ranma, why don't you and Roy go into the dojo while I sweep up."

"Sure," said Ranma. He led Roy into the dojo while Akane went to a storage shed for a broom and dustpan. Ranma turned on the light, stepped to the center of the dojo floor and bowed to the shrine on the wall. Roy stood by the door for a few moments. He shook his head thoughtfully.

"'Light workout', she said," Roy muttered. "Holy shit..."

Ranma grinned at him. "Chickening out, Harper?"

Roy shot him an indignant glare. "Like hell I am, Saotome. Brick-breaking exercises are not the same as fighting. I want to see how good she really is for myself." Ranma nodded pleasantly.

Akane entered a few minutes later, finding Roy performing stretches while Ranma was in the midst of a basic warm-up kata. She watched him, admiring the precision with which he executed his forms. When he finished the kata he turned on his heel and bowed to her.

"Can you show me Yoru-sensei's first kata?" he asked. Akane nodded. He stepped next to her, standing by her shoulder. "Let's start." She began the kata; after she executed the first two forms Ranma fell smoothly into step with her, mirroring her actions.

Roy finished his stretches and paused to watch Akane and Ranma. They flowed through their kata smoothly, and Roy found himself impressed by Akane's grace. The pair finished, bowed to each other and began a second exercise. Roy smirked as he noticed how comfortable and relaxed Ranma seemed around Akane. Roy turned to a wall and started shadowboxing.

After ten minutes the three teens finished their warm-ups. "You two want to spar first?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," said Akane happily, eager to test herself against someone new.

Roy nodded in agreement and strolled to the middle of the dojo. "You want it one and done or two out of three points?" he asked.

"Two out of three," said Akane. Ranma got out of their way, leaning against a wall, arms folded across his chest. Roy and Akane bowed to each other and settled into guard. Akane pursed her lips thoughtfully as she looked at Roy; instead of a traditional kempo stance, he had settled into a kind of boxer's crouch.

"Begin!" Ranma called out. Akane immediately rushed forward, while Roy shuffled back a couple of step then set himself to meet her charge. She lashed out with a trio of punches to test his defense. Roy ducked and weaved around the first two, picked off the third with his forearm then countered with a quick jab. Akane blocked and riposted with a strike to his chest. Roy caught the blow with a roll of his shoulder and stepped out of range of her follow-up strike.

Ranma followed the spar with growing dismay. At first he had hoped Roy was using the opening moments of the spar to assess Akane's ability, but it soon became obvious that despite Ranma's request Roy was not taking her seriously. Ranma watched as a repeat of his first spar with Akane played out, Roy evading her, rarely initiating an attack of his own, and when he did it was easily avoidable. A slight grin creased Roy's lips; he seemed oblivious to the look of irritation and anger tightening Akane's face.

Ranma shook his head slightly in sympathy with her frustration. "Roy, you dumbass," he muttered quietly. Akane threw a straight right at Roy's jaw. He ducked beneath it, shuffling to the side and hitting her with a body-blow to the ribs. "Point," Ranma called.

Roy grinned. "Not bad," he said. "Need a minute before round two?'

For a brief instant Akane glared at him, but just as quickly she buried her anger beneath a cool, impassive expression. "No, I'm fine." She immediately set into guard. Still grinning, Roy rolled his shoulders, faced Akane and went into his boxer's crouch.

Ranma looked at Akane curiously, surprised she held her temper. He rubbed his jaw and called for them to start. Akane again took the offensive, Roy content to guard and evade. Ranma frowned as the spar played out. Akane threw wild, furious strikes, as if her frustration had overcome her discipline, leaving gaping holes in her defense. His frown sharpened momentarily just before his eyes widened. His lips quirked into a knowing smirk.

Again Akane snapped a straight right at Roy's jaw, and again Roy ducked and side-stepped. But before he could throw a body-blow Akane spun into him, hitting him in the sternum with an elbow. He grunted in surprise, sliding back a step, and Akane slapped him on the nose with the back of her open hand. As he winced she grabbed the lapels of his gi and with a loud 'kyaaa' flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him hard on the floor.

"Point!" Ranma said. He laughed, proud of Akane's cunning. "I warned you, Roy."

Roy blinked at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. His vision cleared, and he saw Akane looking down at him with a smug grin. "Not bad," she said.

Roy scowled, flushing a deep angry red in embarrassment. He kipped up to his feet, pivoting to face her and setting into guard. "Right," he bit out. "Again."

The third round was far shorter than the previous two. Roy immediately pressed Akane, forcing her back across the dojo floor with flurries of jabs and punches. She defended herself ably for twenty seconds, but at last fell victim to a feint, followed by him hooking his foot behind her ankle and dropping her onto her rump. "Point and match," called Ranma.

Roy stared hard at Akane as she bounced to her feet. She smiled brightly at him and bowed. "Thank you for the match, Roy," she said, her tone honest and appreciative.

Roy's expression gentled. He sighed, looked at Ranma and chuckled. "You _did_ warn me," he said to his friend. He bowed deeply to Akane. "You're welcome, and I'm very sorry about not treating you seriously to begin with." Roy made a face. "Dinah would have kicked my ass if I had acted that way under her watch."

" _I'll_ kick your ass for that in a bit," said Ranma. "First, though, I want to spar with Akane." He pushed himself off the wall. "Ready, Tomboy?"

Akane grinned in anticipation. "Ready, Jerk."

* * *

Akane led her friends back to the house, feeling exhilarated. Her spar with Ranma went well; while he trounced her in two straight falls he had praised her, saying he was impressed how much she had improved after only a handful of training sessions with Yoru-sensei. Afterwards she watched him spar with Roy, and that had been breath-taking. While Ranma was the more skilled of the two, Roy was very, very good. They had fought five rounds, with Roy taking the second and third round back-to-back and the final round going over a minute and a half before Ranma scored the winning point. Last, the three teens had a tag-out spar, the combatant having a point scored off of him or her stepping out of the fight, allowing the martial artist watching to take over. Akane was practically floating on air, having managed to tag out Roy once and almost landing a clean hit on Ranma. He grinned at her exuberance while Roy kept shaking his head in wry amusement.

When they entered the house Kasumi called out to them from the kitchen. "Akane, the bath is ready."

"Thanks, Sis," Akane said. "You guys can go first."

Ranma and Roy exchanged glances. "I want to talk with Akane for a bit," said Ranma.

"Okay. I'll be quick."

Akane blinked. "Aren't you going to bathe together?"

Roy grimaced. "Gym showers are one thing, but I'm not sitting in a furo with another guy."

Ranma scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "I've gotten pretty Americanized the past six years. I'm not comfortable with that either."

"Prudes," Akane teased.

Roy stuck his tongue out at her before trotting towards the bath.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Just to clarify for my readers not too familiar with the DC side of this cross – the Dinah Roy mentions is not Donna Troy. My pre-reader thought I was using an Amazon spelling of Donna's name. Dinah Lance, aka **Black Canary** , is Green Arrow's lover and occasional crime fighting partner and Roy's primary hand-to-hand sensei, though he's also trained under _her_ teacher as well, Ted Grant, aka **Wildcat**.

Thanks once again to Pursemonger for her pre-reading, unwavering enthusiasm for this story, and her support.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. The Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 3

Nabiki Tendo walked down the hallway, a change of clothes slung over her arm. She had come home after spending the morning with her friend Junko and felt hot, tired and miserable. She had been avoiding her entire family since her brief fight with Akane yesterday, not wanting to deal with either of her sisters. It felt bad enough wrestling with the unfamiliar sensations of guilt twisting in her stomach. She did not want to be reminded of it by seeing Akane looking hurt or having Kasumi badger her. She had expected Akane to blow up with anger and indignation in response to the accusation that the youngest Tendo had enjoyed her daily school fights. Nabiki had been totally unprepared for the devastated look on Akane's face – the way she paled ghost-white, how her lips trembled before she spoke, and the hint of tears in her wide, hurt eyes.

Nabiki grimaced; she hated feeling this way and resented Akane for it, which amplified her guilt. _Bad enough I'm jealous of her,_ Nabiki thought sourly. _How pathetic is that, a girl like me being jealous of her kid sister?_

But it was true. Akane had an ability to effortlessly charm that Nabiki frankly envied. Her sister always attracted attention and admiration, and not merely because of her looks. Akane seemed to have an ineffable quality, a personal charisma that Nabiki did not know how to emulate. It galled her, and she had found a bitter satisfaction in how that charisma had turned on Akane the past three months. A small part of her, which she strenuously ignored, had felt guilty about that petty pleasure. But that guilt exploded during the terrible ordeal of Akane's kidnapping and upon learning Tatewaki Kuno had been manipulated into orchestrating his campaign of harassment. Nabiki felt awful, and when Nightwing returned Akane home, Nabiki swore she would let go of her jealousy.

Then Ranma Saotome, the ward of one of the richest men in the world, had agreed to the engagement arranged between his birth father and Soun Tendo, and had asked Akane to be his fiancee.

Akane accepted, and all those ill-feelings Nabiki thought she buried came bubbling back to the surface.

 _Why do these things just seem to fall into Akane's lap?_ Nabiki wondered as she entered the changing room and stripped. She had spotted Akane talking with Ranma in the backyard and felt her jealousy surge fresh in her heart. Not only was Ranma rich, he was _very_ attractive – healthy and fit with broad shoulders and a handsome face. He seemed easy going as well, if a bit reserved. But, just like every other boy in existence, he was smitten with Akane. Nabiki could not miss the look in his eyes as he chatted with Akane. Her little sister seemed oblivious to it, of course. Nabiki had hastily retreated before either of the couple spotted her.

 _Just once,_ though Nabiki as she finished undressing and grabbed a towel, _I'd like a taste of Akane's luck._ She slid open the door to the furo...

Just in time to see a young man step out of the tub.

Nabiki blinked, freezing on the spot, her jaw dropping a little. His short red hair and green eyes declared the young man a _gaijin_ , and he was magnificent, possessing powerful shoulders, muscular arms, and a cut, washboard stomach. The drops of water trailing down his lean body highlighted and enhanced its wonderful definition. She noticed with interest that he had a tattoo on his upper-left arm – two green lines encircling his bicep, connected by alternating triangles. She also saw with greater interest that he was _very_ healthy, and that the rug matched the drapes...

The young man stared back at her, startled, but with obvious admiration growing in his eyes (as well as another place). Nabiki suddenly felt light-headed, and could not stop the mischievous grin curving her lips.

* * *

Roy sighed and stretched his back as he sat in the furo, grumbling slightly at the slight soreness bothering him. Akane had thrown him to the floor hard and he was still feeling the impact. That annoyed him, but he was honest enough to admit that he had deserved it. After washing quickly he had decided to use the furo despite the heat of the summer afternoon to try to loosen up his muscles, and he now felt better. He got out to dry off...

Just in time for the furo door to slide open, revealing a beautiful, and very naked, young woman.

Roy fell stock still, stunned by the breath-taking sight. She had a pretty round face framed cutely by brown hair cut in a blunt bob. Her skin was fine and china-pale, and the faint blush coloring her cheeks was slowly creeping down her slender neck to her full, pert breasts. Her stomach looked firm and taut while her legs were very shapely. With his archer's eye for detail, he noted to his embarrassed delight that the young woman waxed.

Roy's face blushed deep red. _This must be Nabiki,_ he thought faintly. _Yeah, she's as good looking as her sisters._ To his relief his blush started to fade as he recovered from his shock; to his mortification he felt the blood of his face slide down to another portion of his body, one that right now he wished he had better control over.

Nabiki, who had been staring back at him with equal surprise and fascination, suddenly grinned. Roy felt a tickle of pleasurable apprehension chase down his spine. "You know," she said, "if you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to charge you for the show."

Roy blinked. "Say what?" he sputtered.

Nabiki just smirked and shrugged before closing the furo door.

Roy stared at the door for a minute before shuddering hard. His nose twitched, as if it was going to start bleeding. With slow, deliberate steps he went to the bath faucet, filled a bucket with ice-cold water, and dumped it over his head.

* * *

Author's Notes: Very short chapter, I know. In all honesty, this should be the last third of Chapter 2, but I got a bit impatient. Anyhow, I personally found this amusing, and Chapter 4 should be more substantial.

Thanks once again to Pursemonger for pre-reading _Looking For Trouble_ and for her enthusiastic support for this series.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 4

"Hey Ranma," said Roy as he stepped into the backyard. He had changed into a dark-blue tee-shirt and jeans. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The pig-tailed boy looked at his friend, noting he seemed agitated. "Yeah. What's up?"

Roy glanced at Akane. "Alone, please?"

"Is something wrong, Roy?" she asked, being a conscientious hostess.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Roy said with false joviality. "I just need to talk to Ranma about something private."

Ranma half-quirked his mouth. "Do you mind, Akane?"

"Of course not. I'll wash up now. I'll let you know when the furo's free."

He waited until she was in the house and out of earshot before speaking. "What's wrong? You look like you got smacked upside the head with a two-by-four."

Roy chuckled nervously. "Yeah... well... um..." Ranma started getting worried – his friend rarely got tongue-tied. "I think we should leave," he finally blurted out. "Like now."

"Why?"

"I just think it would be a _really_ good idea if we made ourselves scarce."

Ranma stared at Roy hard for a moment. "What happened?" he asked bluntly. "You're acting like we're going to have tea with Brother Blood." Roy made a face but said nothing. "Besides, I thought you wanted to meet Nabiki so you could see how she compares to her sisters," Ranma finished sarcastically.

"She compares pretty damn well," Roy said softly, flashing a small, dazed smile.

Ranma's pig-tail bristled slightly in response to a premonition of doom. "How do you know that?"

"I sorta ran into her... in the furo..." Roy hesitated a moment then smiled lamely.

"Right," said Ranma flatly. "And?"

"Let's just say she's quite impressive." Roy thought for a moment. "I think she was impressed, too," he said smugly.

Ranma looked at him in disbelief before dropping his face into his hands. "Only you, Roy."

"It was an accident!"

"Only _you_ , Roy," Ranma repeated with greater force. He looked up and glared at the older boy. "How did she react? I don't think I heard a scream."

"She was pretty cool about it," admitted Roy. He chuckled. "Said if I kept staring, she'd charge me for the show."

Ranma pondered that for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds about Nabiki's speed," he muttered. "So you both saw each other naked, and it seems she's more amused than anything else. I think you'll be fine."

"Ranma..."

"Man up and deal with it, Harper."

Roy glared at him indignantly before blowing out a breath and nodding. "All right," he muttered. Suddenly he laughed. "Gotta admit, I've only been here a day and this has been my most interesting visit to Japan in a long time."

"I can relate to that," said Ranma.

* * *

Akane found Nabiki in the furo. Her older sister seemed quite pleased with herself – she wore a satisfied smile and was humming happily as she soaped her leg and foot with a washcloth.

Akane paused for a moment, feeling conflicted, then gave a mental shrug and stepped in. "Nabiki," she said a trifle stiffly.

"Akane," Nabiki said pleasantly. She took a bucket and rinsed herself off before getting into the tub for a soak. She sighed in pleasure as she sank into the water, closing her eyes and tilting back her head. Her smile became a little brighter.

Akane watched her curiously as she sat on a stool and filled a bucket. "You seem happy," she said.

"I'm feeling amused," explained Nabiki. "Who's the red-headed boy? A friend of Ranma's, I assume."

"Yeah, that's Roy, Roy Harper. He's visiting for a couple of weeks." She gave Nabiki a gimlet stare. "If you showed up for trivial things like dinner, you would have heard me tell the family he was coming over with Ranma."

Nabiki gave a negligent shrug before opening her eyes. "He's _really_ cute," she said.

"I guess," said Akane. She considered it for a moment before shrugging and emptying her bucket over her head. "I didn't really notice."

"No you never do, unless the boy in question is a superhero," Nabiki teased. Akane blushed deeply and looked away as she started soaping her body. "What's he like?"

"Roy? I like him. He's funny without being obnoxious, and pretty smart. He's a very good martial artist, too – at least when he's being serious."

Nabiki nodded. "Is he rich?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "I don't know. It hasn't come up in our conversations. But if I had to guess, I'd say that he has money."

Nabiki nodded again and got out of the furo, grabbing a towel and drying off. Once she finished she started for the door but hesitated. She looked at the floor, biting her lower lip then turned to Akane. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft, quick rush.

"Excuse me?" said Akane.

Nabiki took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "About what I said to you yesterday morning, and how I've been acting the past week. It's all been uncalled for." She sighed and bowed to her little sister. "I'm sorry."

Akane looked at Nabiki silently for a minute. Her cruel words still hurt, but the apology seemed sincere and Nabiki looked contrite. As frustrating and capricious her sister could be, Akane was never able to remain mad at her for long. _I'm too nice,_ Akane thought sardonically. With a sigh and a smile she bowed back. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Nabiki smiled and nodded before going to the changing room to dress.

* * *

After washing and changing, Ranma found Roy in the living room, sitting at the table to Akane's left. Alfred was there as well, chatting with Kasumi over a cup of tea. Ranma greeted the older man, sat next to Akane and glanced at Roy, who wore an abstracted expression as he drummed his fingers on the table. Akane gave Ranma a questioning look, to which he responded with a shrug and a helpless smile. He debated with himself whether to tell Akane what happened between Roy and Nabiki, not certain whether it was his business to do so. He decided to hold his silence for the time being, not wishing to embarrass his friend any further.

A few minutes later Soun Tendo emerged from his bedroom, where he had changed out of the business suit he wore for Town Council meetings into his more comfortable gi, and Nabiki came downstairs, dressed in a tank top and a pair of black cloth shorts cut rather high. Somehow Ranma managed to introduce Roy to them both with a straight face.

Soun simply bowed with basic respect, but Nabiki had a large, mischievous smile on her face. "Delighted to meet you, Roy," she drawled as she bowed, giving him a very direct look.

Roy blushed, and could not quite meet her gaze. "Thank you," he muttered. "Nice to meet you, too." Akane glanced between her sister and her new friend, confused by the interplay between the two. Ranma sighed inaudibly.

Kasumi and Alfred led most of the conversation, with Ranma, Akane and Soun interjecting occasionally. The Tendo patriarch volubly expressed his pleasure when Alfred mentioned he and Ranma would be renting a house only a few streets away. Alfred smile with cool politeness while Ranma and Akane rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile Nabiki and Roy exchanged glances across the table. Nabiki sent him sly looks, her smile provocative. At first Roy still could not look her in the eye, but after a few minutes he got over his embarrassment and started looking back, feeling in turns annoyed, amused and pleasantly challenged.

"You speak very good Japanese," Nabiki said after Roy responded to a polite question from Kasumi.

"I've always been good with languages," he said. "It helps that I get to practice speaking it a lot."

"With Ranma?"

"Sometimes, but I'm also in Japan often. My guardian has a lot of business dealings here."

"You have a guardian?"

"Yeah," Roy grinned wryly. "I'm a charity case, too."

"Hmmm. Is your guardian anyone I'd know?"

"I doubt it. His name is Oliver Queen."

Nabiki's eyes widened a little. "Queen? As in Queen Consolidated?"

"Yeah." Roy's brows lifted in surprise. "You've heard of Queen Consolidated?"

"I'm interested in business," she answered. She smiled and arched an eyebrow. "You're pretty interesting, too."

Roy smirked at that. Akane was not sure whether to giggle or shake her head. Ranma simply sighed again.

When they finished with the late lunch Nabiki excused herself and headed out to the backyard. Roy took a minute to finish his tea before following, very aware of Ranma and Akane watching him. He found Nabiki standing on the engawa, arms folded beneath her breasts as she leaned against the wall.

"Do you usually keep girls waiting?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he said. "Depends on the girl and the situation. "Nabiki nodded her understanding." Look, about earlier..." Roy hesitated, trying to marshal his thoughts, and cursed himself silently when he felt a blush touch his cheeks again. Nabiki watched him; her expression of amused expectation spurred him forward. He took a deep breath and needlessly straightened his tee-shirt. "I'm sorry I stared at you like that, up in the bathroom. I was startled, but that doesn't excuse it. It was rude of me."

"It definitely was," agreed Nabiki. "It was so rude that I don't know if I could ever forgive you. I mean, everyone knows perverts can't be trusted."

"Say what?" protested Roy with a sputtering laugh. " _I'm_ a pervert? Then what are you? You stared pretty hard yourself."

Nabiki waved a hand dismissively. "It's different when a girl looks at a boy. A boy staring at a naked girl is a pervert; a girl staring at a naked boy has a healthy curiosity."

"Chee... hypocritical much?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the situation and the boy."

Roy laughed. "So, you're absolutely certain I'm beyond your forgiveness?"

"Well, maybe not _completely_ beyond, if you show proper repentance."

"Would proper repentance involve treating you to a bite to eat sometime?"

Nabiki tapped a forefinger against her chin as she pretended to think Roy's offer over. "It would make a good start," she conceded.

Roy nodded. "I'm not familiar with Nerima ward. You've got any suggestions?"

"There's an ice cream parlor I really like. They make great sundaes and serve some pretty good burgers and melts."

"Okay. You free tomorrow? Say around one o'clock?"

Nabiki smiled. "I think I can fit you into my schedule."

* * *

"I have a date tomorrow," said Roy as he leaned against the back seat of Alfred's hired Benz, pillowing the back of his head with his hands.

"Indeed, Master Roy?" said Alfred. "With Miss Nabiki, I assume."

"Yup." He grinned smugly.

Ranma gave him something of a sour look. "Well, at least you've recovered from your panic, though your judgment is still suspect. Nabiki's more interested in going out with your wallet than yourself."

"Maybe," said Roy, though personally he doubted that. Some of Nabiki's motivations may have been self-serving, but he knew he was not mistaken about the look of admiration he had seen in her eyes all this afternoon. "I'm use to girls only interested in my wallet. Besides, this will give her a chance to know the real, charming me attached to said wallet."

"After which she runs screaming for the hills, never to be seen again," said Ranma.

Roy sighed dolefully. "The abuse I put up with by being your friend, Saotome."

Ranma laughed. "Well, hopefully your date won't be too terrible."

"You really don't care much for her."

"Eh, I'm certain she wanted to go along with an engagement to me just because of Bruce's money, so no, she didn't make a good first impression. And I'm not happy with what she said to Akane yesterday. But Akane did tell me Nabiki apologized for it." Ranma shrugged. "Maybe there's more to her than I've seen so far."

"What _exactly_ did she say, anyway? You didn't mention."

"She implied Akane actually enjoyed having to fight off those idiots at her school, because of the attention it drew to her."

"Unh." Roy pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I'll keep that in mind and file it away for future reference."

"Will you want the car tomorrow, Master Roy?" asked Alfred.

"No thank you. I'll take the train in for this. Think you can spare me for the day, Ranma?"

"I think I'll be able to find something to occupy my time," said Ranma. "Akane's having another lesson with Yoru-sensei that day. I'll probably join her and get some training in too."

"Nothing more romantic to do with a girl than get beat up with her for a few hours."

"Hey, if it works for Ollie and Dinah..." Rama returned dryly. "I bet I'll have more fun than you will."

Roy grinned. "We'll find out. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

* * *

"What's going on between you and Roy?" Akane asked Nabiki. "You were trading funny looks all during lunch."

"We were flirting, Akane," Nabiki said with tolerant amusement. "You know what flirting is, right?"

"Oh!" Akane blushed slightly, feeling a little stupid. "I didn't realize..."

"No big deal. You haven't had much experience with it, considering all the morons at school thought trying to beat up a girl was a legitimate way to get her to out on a date."

Akane grimaced. "Good point. So, did this flirting lead to anything?"

"It led to Roy offering to buy me lunch at the Neapolitan Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow.

"Oh! Well... I hope you have a good time. He really is one of the good guys, sis."

"Thank you, though I have a feeling he's not _too_ good." She smiled and shrugged. "I've never had the chance to go out with an American before. It should be an interesting experience."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading, enthusiasm and support.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 5

Nabiki came into the living room in time to hear Kasumi giggle at something Roy said. She lifted an eyebrow as she looked him over, liking what she saw. He wore a tight-fitting scarlet polo shirt, its short sleeves swelled almost to splitting by his muscular arms, and a pair of dark gray slacks. Roy returned Nabiki's look, and from the way his green eyes lit up she knew her admiration was reciprocated. She had chosen a sleeveless white ruffled blouse which traded a modest neckline for a short hem that showed off her tight, flat belly. It fit her like a glove, as did her jean capris. She had expertly applied some light make-up and lip gloss, and had freshly painted her nails deep red.

"Are you flirting with my big sister, Roy?" Nabiki asked mock-archly.

"Nabiki!" chided Kasumi, slightly scandalized.

Roy laughed. "No, I'm not. Kasumi just has the good taste to enjoy my humor."

"He _is_ pretty funny," said Kasumi.

"Hmph. I'll be the judge of that," said Nabiki with a smirk.

"I'll try not to disappoint," said Roy, smirking back at her. "Shall we?"

"Let's." The pair headed for the genkan. A few moments later Kasumi heard the front door open and shut. She let out a soft sigh, feeling a little wistful. She sat down at the table and turned on the television. She had finished her chores for the day and it was time for her favorite afternoon drama.

A minute later Soun came into the living room – he had been cleaning the dojo. "Was someone here, Kasumi dear?"

"Yes, father. Ranma's friend, Roy."

He blinked in confusion. "Really? Whatever for?"

"He and Nabiki are having lunch together."

Soun's expression darkened. "She's going out on a date with a _**gaijin ?**_ "

Kasumi looked up at her father, startled by his dark, vehement tone. "She is having lunch with a nice young man," she said gently, tactfully not bringing up the way Nabiki had been dressed or the looks the two younger teens had exchanged before leaving. "A young man who is also a good friend of Akane's fiance."

Soun glowered. "I don't think I approve," he muttered before stalking away. Kasumi stared after him, reflecting with a little dismay that her father had been revealing facets of himself lately that she did not find appealing.

* * *

The staff of the Neapolitan Ice Cream Parlor stared a little when Nabiki took a booth with her lunch date. She was a regular patron and the sight of her having a meal with a boy (who always got stuck with the bill) was not uncommon – though her eating with the same boy twice was extremely rare. But the waitresses and patrons had never seen Nabiki accompanied by someone like Roy Harper. Leaving aside his red hair and bright green eyes, his powerful frame, rugged good looks and obvious, almost swaggering confidence made him stand out like blazing beacon.

Nabiki was ready to order when the waitress came over, and Roy only needed a minute perusal of the menu to decide. He asked for a double cheeseburger with curly fries and a chocolate shake while Nabiki went right for the sweets, asking for the Mikado Banana Split Sundae. The two made small talk while waiting for their food, discussing everything trivial and nothing in particular. The waitress soon returned with the shake and banana split.

Roy whistled at the ice cream dish set before Nabiki – a whole banana, split in half length wise, topped with three scoops of chocolate ice-cream and two scoops of vanilla ice-cream, all smothered with caramel sauce, whipped cream, nuts, and a cherry. "I think I gained five pounds just looking at that," he said.

Nabiki smirked at him as she spooned up some whipped cream and deliberately licked it. Roy snorted in amusement. "Oh, like a quarter pound of red meat and cheese is lean and healthy," she returned.

"I'm a growing boy – I need all the protein I can get, and I burn off any excess by kicking Ranma's butt on a regular basis."

"So the cries of pain I thought I heard from the dojo in your voice were actually kiais of victory?"

Roy grinned and winked at her. "Exactly."

Nabiki snickered and licked another spoonful of whipped cream. "I don't like to waddle when I walk, so I don't get something this decadent too often. I _do_ admit to a sweet tooth, but I try to keep active, so it all balances out."

"You practice kempo, too?"

"No, I leave beating up people to my little sister, the Queen of Action. I do a lot of aerobics and calisthenics. Some yoga, as well." She fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm _very_ flexible."

"No doubt," said Roy dryly, though with a smile.

The waitress arrived with Roy's burger and fries. He thanked her and took a bite. "Not bad," he said. He took a sip of his shake. "So tell me about yourself, Nabiki."

Nabiki shrugged. "Not much to tell, I fear. I'm just an ordinary high school girl trying to get through life."

"Not so ordinary, I think."

"Flatterer. But seriously, I get by. I do well in school and I'm making plans to go to university for a business management degree. I can be pretty sedate, but there are times when I like to stir up trouble."

"Never would have guessed," muttered Roy.

Nabiki laughed. "What about you? I'm sure the life of a jet-setting teen playboy is absolutely fascinating."

"Playboy?"

"Would you rather me call you a jet-setting teen pervert?"

"I'm about as much of a pervert as you are, Nabiki."

"In your dreams, maybe."

Roy grinned. "I do have some interesting dreams... but as for my own life, it's not as interesting as you think. I go to a prep school in Starling populated by pin-headed snobs. I do pretty well grade-wise and I'm something of a jock, if you haven't guessed."

"And here I had you pegged for Glee club."

"My tenor ain't that bad. Other than that I hang with my friends and travel a lot with Ollie and his girlfriend."

"So how did you become the ward of one of the richest men on the American Pacific Coast?"

"Ollie was friends with my grandpa. I had no other relations when he passed away suddenly, so Oliver stepped in to keep me from getting lost in some forsaken orphanage. It was a bit of a shock, but it helped that we liked each other."

"And you met Ranma through Oliver."

"Yeah. Ollie and Bruce are friends and business associates. Bruce had adopted Ranma a year before I was, and the two of us hit it off. He became one of my best friends. We have a lot in common."

"How so?"

"We were both raised poor and hard, and then got thrust into the kind of life we could barely imagine. We've also had to deal with a lot of grief from people born to that life because we're outsiders. It also doesn't help matters that neither of us are white."

Nabiki's brow furrowed in confusion. "Not white? I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Roy flashed a toothy grin. "My dad was Scots-Irish; my mom was a full-blooded tribeswoman of the Navajo People."

Nabiki's eyes widened. "You're an Indian."

"Native American," Roy corrected not so seriously.

"You... you don't look like one."

"I only break out the buckskins and war bonnet on very formal occasions." Roy laughed at the mixed expression of embarrassment and pique on Nabiki's face. "But yeah, I know. It's funny how the genetic dice roll. I really take after my dad when it comes to looks, but I can see a bit of mom in the shape of my face and eyes." He looked contemplative for a moment and shrugged. "I could _pass_ ," he said the word with distaste, "but I never wanted to. I'm as proud of my mother and grandpa as I am of my dad. If someone wants to give me trouble over it, they better be ready to catch some trouble back."

Nabiki looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before smiling. Roy blinked, for this smile was different from the ones she had shown him before; it was neither sly or mischievous, but instead honestly warm. "You're more interesting than I first thought," she said. Her smile became a more familiar smirk. "Do you get into a lot of trouble, Roy?"

Roy grinned at her. "Babe, I _am_ trouble."

* * *

Ranma glanced at Akane as they walked from Yoru-sensei's estate to the train station, duffel bags slung over their shoulders. "You okay?" he asked. "You've had this look on your face all day."

"I'm fine," said Akane. "I've been thinking about Nabiki, that's all."

"Did she say something nasty to you again?"

"No. We've made up. She's been very friendly and in a very good mood since yesterday. She seemed to be really looking forward to her lunch date with Roy." Ranma nodded. "I'm curious about how they're getting along." She hesitated a moment. "I hope you don't think I'm silly, but I'm a little worried about Roy. My sister can be a bit hard on her dates."

Ranma snorted. "I don't think you need to be concerned, Akane. He may be a dip at times, but I've got faith in Roy. He'll come out of this intact."

"So you _do_ think I'm being silly," she said accusingly.

Ranma looked around quickly then leaned over to whisper in Akane's ear. "Roy used to date Wonder Girl."

"Oh!" Akane considered that. "Well, I guess that put things in perspective. I'll try not to worry." Ranma nodded sagely. "Still, I think something funny is going on between him and Nabiki. They were exchanging some really, umm, _strong_ looks yesterday. I mean, Sis is pretty bold, but I've never seen her act so direct with someone she's just been introduced to. And I obviously don't know Roy very well yet, but he doesn't strike me that way either. It's almost like they've met before."

Ranma grimaced slightly and looked across the street. Akane noticed his discomfort out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you know something?" she asked.

Ranma scratched the back of his head, looking distinctly embarrassed. "Nabiki didn't tell you anything?"

"No. What's going on?"

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, well, you're right. Roy and Nabiki had an encounter before lunch." Ranma paused, hoping that would be enough to satisfy Akane, but she looked at him expectantly. He sighed again. "They ran into each other in the furo." Akane's eyes widened. "They both happened to be... umm... naked... at the time," he finished lamely.

" **What?!** " Akane shrieked.

"Chee, Akane," Ranma said, wincing. Pedestrians were staring at them, startled by the outburst. "A little louder next time. I don't think they heard you in the ward over."

Akane ignored his sarcasm. Her face had flushed and was sharp with rage. He had not seen her this angry since the last fight with Kuno and his dupes at Furinkan. "That pervert!" she growled. "I'll... I'll... drown him!"

"Roy's not a pervert!" Ranma protested. Akane glared at him in disbelief. He winced again, remembering a few of the things he had said about Roy in jest that Akane was now taking seriously. "I mean, he is a pervert but not a _bad_ pervert... that is he just... _talks_..." Ranma quickly realized he was only digging Roy's grave deeper. He took a breath and started over. "Tomboy, chill." She scowled at him, but he ignored her anger. "It was an accident. Things like that happen when you have a lot of people running around a place. Roy wasn't trying to peek on or ambush your sister, and Nabiki looked amused, according to him. Not frightened or offended." Ranma suddenly chuckled. "Hell, she got a good eyeful of Roy and seemed to really like what she saw."

Akane continued glaring at him, but after a few moments she inhaled deeply, visibly settling herself. She turned her back on Ranma and walked over to the window of a clothing boutique, looking at the displayed merchandise without seeing it. Ranma relaxed. He gave the people gawking sharp looks, sending them hastily on their way. He walked up to Akane, hesitating a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You cool now?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sorry," she muttered almost inaudibly. She took another deep breath. "I know Roy is a nice guy. He's not like Kuno or the idiot jocks I had to fight off at school. It's just... I..." She grimaced at her inarticulacy. "God, I'm a mess."

"You'll be okay," said Ranma.

"I hope so." She turned to face him, her expression thoughtful. "You said Nabiki, umm, _liked_ seeing Roy?"

"So says Roy."

"That explains her good mood yesterday." Akane made a face. "I guess Roy wasn't the only pervert in the bath."

Ranma smiled. "C'mon. You look like you could use a pick me up. There's a good snack bar nearby that Kairi used to take me too after lessons. I'll treat you."

Akane looked at him before smiling. It was a sly smile, and would not have looked out of place on Nabiki's face. "Are you asking me out on a date, Ranma?" She batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"WHAT?" yelped Ranma. "I'm not! I'm... I just... I - "

Akane giggled. "I'm kidding, dummy," she teased. "Show me this snack bar."

"Okay," said Ranma, flustered. He shook his head as he led Akane, wondering what was wrong with him. He could face down violent freaks and killers like Killer Croc and Deathstroke the Terminator without breaking a sweat, yet this young woman kept on finding ways to throw him off-balance. He could not help but wonder how she would react if he actually did ask her out on a date. It was an appealing thought, though he was not certain if Akane, let alone himself, was ready for such a thing.

* * *

The staff and patrons of the Neapolitan Ice Cream Parlor were now openly staring at Nabiki and her date, thinking the scene playing out before them slightly surreal; Nabiki Tendo was _laughing_. Not in sly, mocking snickers either, but honest, full-fledged laughs of delight. She and her date were also lingering at their booth. Usually Nabiki left once the bill was delivered. But they had stayed for an hour after they finished their meal, laughing and joking. Finally, Nabiki glanced at her wristwatch, doing a double-take when she saw the time. "It's quarter of three," she said.

"Time flies," said Roy. He produced a credit card form his wallet and laid it on the check. "I'll walk you back home, if you like."

She smiled at him. "I would."

As they walked out of the ice cream parlor Nabiki looked at Roy's left arm. "What's the story with your tattoo? I know they're a lot more acceptable in the States, but I'm thinking you didn't get that on a whim."

"You're right." He looked around, saw no one else nearby, and rolled up his short sleeve. Nabiki examined the green band of ink encircling Roy's bicep with great interest, reaching up to trace it with a fingertip. He grinned at her action. "My grandpa gave it to me when I was twelve, after I went through my rite of passage into adulthood." He looked a little sad. "I'm glad he was the one who initiated me – he was very sick at the time. He died two weeks later." Nabiki said nothing, but her eyes were eloquent with sympathy. He smiled and shrugged, rolling down his sleeve. "I've gotta be careful showing it in Japan. People here get touchy about it, and I don't like getting kicked out of places for no good reason."

"Tattoo do have a sinister reputation here," Nabiki said.

"Yeah, yakuza suck," said Roy. "Triads are worse, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"We've had a lot of problems with triads in Starling City. The biggest group operating there is led by a woman. She's a nasty piece of work named Chien Na Wei – China White. She's very ambitious, and because she's a woman she has to continually prove herself to her superiors, so she's always on the make."

Nabiki looked at Roy curiously. She had a feeling he was amused about something, but for the life of her she could not discern what.

They passed a jewelry store display window. Nabiki tarried a moment, her eye caught by a gold necklace with an elegant drop-cut sapphire pendant. "That's very pretty," she said.

Roy glanced at it and grunted. "I guess. Jewelry isn't my thing."

"I think it would look good on me."

"It probably would."

Nabiki looked up at him expectantly, smiling coyly and fluttering her eyes. Roy looked back blankly for a moment then sudden got it. He started laughing. "No," he said.

"Please?" she said in a breathy voice, stepping closer to him.

"Sorry. I don't whip out the black card on the first date."

"What about the second date?"

Roy ceased laughing. "You want a second date?"

Nabiki was silent for a moment, looking at Roy seriously. She quickly came to a decision and did something she had not tried before – speak honestly with a boy. "I think I like you, Roy," she said. "Not because you have money or you're good looking – or, at least, not just because of those reasons" She shrugged and grimaced, knowing how that sounded, making her seem shallow. But her instincts told her that truth would serve her best with Roy. At least he did not look offended. "You interest me for who you are. That's rare for me to feel that about a boy. You're funny and you're smart and you have an edge to you that appeals to me." She took a deep breath and put herself at risk. "So yeah, I want a second date with you."

Roy looked at her for a few moments that felt interminable. She felt cold with a fear he was going to laugh at her and say 'no'. But then he smiled; it was like a summer sun dawning after a cold night. "You like clubbing?" he asked.

"Yeah, though I haven't gone out in a while."

"There's a club I found last time I was in Tokyo. It's called Wonderland. It opened last year, I believe. It's not quite as popular as Womb or ageHa, but it's all-ages and I liked it a lot. You game?"

Nabiki smiled back. "I'm game. Is Friday night good for you?"

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at 5."

* * *

Matsuhiro hoped that his cousin had the wit to see he was busy with a very important looking visitor, but of course his hope was in vain.

"Yo, cousin!"

Matsuhiro concealed his annoyance with aplomb, making a mental note to tell the guards Haru was barred from the warehouse until further notice. "Would you excuse me for a moment, please?" The big _gaijin_ nodded, his smile somehow pleasant and menacing at the same time. Matsuhiro stalked over to his cousin, who at least had the grace to look abashed when he saw his annoyance. "I'm busy, Haru. What do you need?"

Haru grinned and shuffled his feet. "I'm out of those new roofies you had me test out."

"I gave you ten of them last time!"

"I know. They're great shit." Haru's grin became a leer. "They make virgin Catholic school girls do things 1000 yen whores would refuse. I'm out, man, and need some more." Matsuhiro glared at him. Haru winced and looked at his feet. "You still owe me," he muttered truculantly.

"I owe you an ass-kicking," Matsuhiro growled. "Fine." He walked over to a processing table and grabbed a small zip-lock bag. He thrust it violently at Haru. "Here. Six more and that's it. Once you're out you start paying for them in money or labor."

"Thanks, cousin!"

"Get out of my sight and stay away for a while." Haru complied, pocketing the bag and sauntering off. Matsuhiro watched him go without favor.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Matsuhiro started at the sound of the _gaijin's_ smooth, deep voice. "Using my employer's product just to get laid is the equivalent of hunting rabbits with a howitzer."

Matsuhiro kept himself from scowling. He did not like foreigners, and this one spoke Japanese far better than a _gaijin_ had any right to do so, but this man was dangerous and served a very important business associate, and thus owed politeness, if not respect. "It is not your employer's concern how we dispose of his work. We've paid him well for his innovations."

"He is not yet received his final payment." The _gaijin_ watched Haru as he vanished through a side door. "Is your cousin trustworthy?"

"He's useful," hedged Matsuhiro. "That is all I will say about this matter."

"As you wish. Are you satisfied with the delivery, Mr. Kawada? Do you have further questions about anything – in particular the _oni_ ?"

"No." Matsuhiro found it very hard to meet this man's shark-steel eyes. He bowed politely. "On behalf of the _oyabun_ and our clan, I thank you and your employer for the services you both have provided, Mr. Merlyn."

Malcolm Merlyn's smile was cold and deadly. "My pleasure, Mr. Kawada."

* * *

Author's Notes – Roy being half-Navajo is, as far as research can reveal, my own invention. The research I've done has revealed nothing about Roy in the comics being anything other than a white child adopted by Brave Bow after Roy Harper Sr's death.

While I'm using the name given to him in _Arrow_ and am basing his appearance on John Barrowman's, this version of Merlyn is more like the version found in the comics – a mercenary and assassin for hire. He does have ties to the League of Shadows, but who he is currently working for you'll find out later in this story.

Thanks again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading, suggestions and enthusiastic support.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 6

"I'm back!" Nabiki called out as she entered the genkan, taking off her sandals and neatly setting them aside. She walked into the living with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. The cool, cynical part of her knew she was behaving like the kind of flighty girl she always held in contempt, getting all silly over a boy, but she could not help herself and for once she did not care. Maybe there was no harm in letting her Ice Queen facade melt a little.

Kasumi was at the table watching television. She shut it off and smiled at her younger sister. "Welcome back, Nabiki. How was your date with Roy?"

"I had a great time," said Nabiki. "He's going to take me out again Friday night."

"No."

Nabiki looked to the hallway, startled by her father. Soun stood with his arms folded across his broad chest, looking stern and slightly angry.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Nabiki demanded, unpleasantly surprised by Soun's declaration.

"Father-" Kasumi began, looking concerned and distressed, but Soun ignored her.

"I do not think it is... appropriate for you to go out with that boy."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "Why? What's so disagreeable about Roy?"

"He is a _gaijin_ ," said Soun.

Nabiki waited a few moments for him to further explain, but he remained silent. "And...?" she prompted.

Soun blinked, looking momentarily confused. "And what?"

"What other reasons do you find him objectionable?"

"Mr. Harper being a _gaijin_ is enough."

Nabiki stared at him before laughing scornfully. "That may be reason enough for you, but it's not for me."

Soun scowled. "I'm sorry, but that will have to suffice. I don't want you to see him again by yourself."

"No. You may try to rule Akane's life, but you're not ruling mine. I like Roy. He's rich, fun to be around and I enjoy his company. Who cares if he's a _gaijin_? Hell, your precious Ranma has been living in the States since he was ten, raised by an American and an Englishman. He's practically a _gaijin_ himself."

"That's completely different. Ranma was born in Japan and is the son of my best friend. Nothing can change that. I don't know Roy Harper and I don't trust foreigners. He most likely just wants to take advantage of your friendliness before flying back to Las Angeles."

"He lives in Starling City and, to be brutally honest, it's more likely _I'll_ try to take advantage of _him_ , not the other way around."

"Nabiki!" exclaimed Kasumi, scandalized. Again the eldest Tendo daughter was ignored.

"You know what?" continued Nabiki. "I'm not discussing this. I'm going out with Roy tomorrow night whether you like it or not." She stormed past her father, who was gaping like a fish. As she started climbing the stairs to her room he finally found his voice.

"Nabiki! You will obey me on this matter."

"No. We're done here, dad." She turned to look down at him, a nasty smile blossoming on her face. "Or would you rather I get word back to Ranma that you don't like or trust his best friend? He and Mr. Wayne may be willing to accept the engagement for now, but I don't think it would take much for them to change their minds." Soun blanched. Nabiki nodded her head coolly, having made her point, and went to her room.

Soun turned to Kasumi, tears in his eyes. "Kasumi, did you see how disrespectfully your sister behaved towards me?"

"I did, father," Kasumi said softly as she stood from the table. "However, she was not the only one acting disrespectfully just now." She went to the kitchen, leaving Soun speechless in her wake.

* * *

Akane knocked on her older sister's door, stepping in when invited. Nabiki lay belly down on her bed, flipping through a manga, her expression cool and tense.

Akane looked at Nabiki closely. "Did the date go bad?" she asked.

"No, it was fine. More than fine, in fact. We're going out again Friday."

Akane sat down at Nabiki's desk chair. "That's great. So why do you look so sour?"

"Because of daddy dearest. Seems he doesn't like the idea of his daughters being seen un-escorted in public with a _gaijin._ "

"You're kidding me!"

"I wish." Nabiki closed her manga and rolled on her back, covering her face with her hands. "I sort of understand now, how you felt when he told you you couldn't train with Yoru-sensei."

Akane nodded sympathetically. "But you still are going out with Roy again?"

"Yeah. He's a lot of fun to be with, and I'm not going to avoid him just because dad is stuck in the Tokugawa Era." She dropped her hands and smirked at Akane. "I... sorta threatened him with Ranma and Mr. Wayne. Hope you don't mind."

Akane giggled. "Well, since I sorta did the same thing to become Yoru-sensei's student, I really can't say I do without being a hypocrite."

"I knew you weren't too much of a saint." Nabiki sighed slightly. "Is it wrong of me to have liked dad better when he didn't take as much interest in our lives?"

Akane sighed as well. "I honestly don't know." A melancholy silence descended for a few minutes. Akane shook her head sharply, banishing her darkening mood. "Tell me how it went with Roy."

Nabiki arched an ironic eyebrow. "I thought you weren't interested in things like that."

"I'm not, usually. But it's not every day that one of my sisters goes out with my fiance's best friend, who is also a cute foreigner."

"More foreign than you realize; he's a Navajo Indian."

"Really? He and Ranma didn't mention that. What else did he tell you?"

"Ah, ah, ah, little sister. You know better than that. I don't give information away. I'll trade you, even though I know you're getting the better end of the deal. You tell me what you and Ranma got up to today and I'll give you all the juicy details about my date."

Akane shrugged. "We didn't do anything. Just trained with Yoru-sensei and Kairi then Ranma treated me at a snack bar."

Nabiki grinned like a shark. "Oooh! So you had your first date with him! Did you get a kiss afterwards?"

"Nabiki! No. I... sorta got in a bad mood after practice and he wanted to cheer me up. That's all. We're just friends! I swear, you can be as bad as daddy, sometimes."

"Not possible. No one is as bad as our father."

* * *

Roy waited patiently for his date to come downstairs, talking with pleasure to Kasumi and Akane while doing his best to be polite to Soun. The Tendo patriarch had been glaring at him from the moment he arrived and had barely spoken more than a grunt. Roy had been taken aback at first, but quickly recovered. Ordinarily he would not have tolerated such treatment, but several years attending high society events as Oliver Queen's ward had taught him to ignore condescension and rudeness. It helped that Kasumi seemed to be making an extra effort to make him feel welcome, while Akane kept glaring at her father, keeping him in check.

Still, Roy felt relieved when Nabiki appeared. He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he looked her over, wondering what was up – she was dressed as if attending a sock-hop, not heading out for a night at a trendy Tokyo nightclub. She wore an over-sized, long-sleeved purple tee-shirt paired with a long brown skirt that covered her knees, with white socks on her feet. The make-up she wore looked out of place with her sedate apparel; it was heavier than what she had worn on their lunch date, high-lighting her large brown eyes and cheekbones to excellent effect, and her lips were colored a luscious red. She flashed him a dazzling smile in response to his questioning look.

"You ready to go?" she asked brightly.

"Always." His curiosity was piqued.

"I want you back no later than midnight, Nabiki," ordered Kasumi.

"Yes, mom," Nabiki sing-songed back, rolling her eyes a little. Roy snickered softly, assuming an innocent expression when Kasumi looked at him.

"Have fun you two!" Akane wished cheerfully.

"We'll do our best," said Roy.

The couple walked to the gekan, ignoring the glowering, disapproving look Soun gave them. Nabiki slipped into some battered old sneakers and grabbed a large handbag while Roy put on his shoes. They left the house, but when they stepped through the front gate and turned the corner, breaking line of sight from the front windows, Nabiki stopped, holding a hand up to check Roy. She tilted her head, listening.

"No one's around," Roy said. She glanced at him. "Trust me."

She smiled and nodded before carefully taking off her tee-shirt then unbuttoning and pulling off her skirt. Roy's eyes lit up in delight – beneath her frumpy clothes she had on a very tight, belly-baring black tube-top with the word 'princess' emblazoned across her bust in gold English letters and a black mini-skirt that barely reached half-way down her thighs.

"Damn, babe," he said in a low, admiring tone.

Nabiki grinned at his expression and showed herself off with a spin. "You like what you see?"

"Very much. The sneakers and socks spoil the effect you're going for, though."

"Got it covered." She removed from her handbag a pair of slinky black-strapped heels and dangled them in her fingers. "I'll change into them in the car."

Roy laughed. "Sneaky. I like it"

"Had to be – I didn't feel like fighting with Kasumi about 'appropriate' dress, and dad was sulking about this date enough as it is."

"Ah." Roy looked thoughtful. "It's because I'm an American, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. Frankly, he took me by surprise when he told me not to go out with you tonight. I never realized how old-fashion dad was until recently."

"Unh. How did you get him to acquiesce?"

"Threatened him with Mr. Wayne and Ranma. Dad really has his heart set on 'uniting the Schools'," she rolled her eyes, "and doesn't want to jeopardize Akane's engagement. He collapsed like a house of cards."

Roy laughed again, louder. "I'm gonna have to be careful around you – you've got a mean streak."

Nabiki smiled, looking at him with sultry, half-closed eyes as she laid her hand on is arm. "Roy-baby, you have _no_ idea."

"I'm looking forward to finding out." He laced his arm through hers. "Shall we?"

"By all means."

* * *

From the moment they got to Wonderland's front doors Nabiki knew she was in for a memorable night. It was only 7 pm when they arrived but a long line had already formed, stretching down the stairs leading up to the club and bending around the corner. She felt a bit dismayed at the sight, and it must haves shown on her face because Roy grinned at her.

"I've got this covered," he told her as he took her hand.

As he led her to the door she noticed many of the people waiting in line looking at them. She knew much of the attention was focused on Roy, but almost as much was on her, and she responded to the curious attention by putting a bit of a strut in her stride, while her smile gained a touch of arrogance.

The doormen looked at them with studied blandness. "Can we do something for you?" one of them asked, though they looked uninterested in doing anything for anyone.

"Sure can, chief," drawled Roy. "You can let us in. We're on the list."

The first doorman snorted. "Yeah, right _gaijin_." He reached for a clipboard another doorman held. "Names?"

"Roy Harper with Nabiki Tendo." The doorman scanned the list quickly. He found an entry and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He hastily handed the clipboard back to his partner and bowed deeply.

"Mr. Harper, of course! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Careless of me." His tone had gone from rude to unctuous. He held open the club door. "Welcome to Wonderland. I hope you and Miss Tendo have a good time."

"Thank you. I'm sure we will." Roy and Nabiki strolled in. "Wealth hath its privileges," he responded to Nabiki's unspoken question. "I dropped a lot of money here last time I was in Tokyo. I also took a liking to the owners, and helped them book a couple of hot DJs from L.A. they wouldn't have gotten to perform here otherwise." Nabiki smiled and squeezed his hand.

The night passed in an ecstatic blur, an ocean of sound and sensation washing over Nabiki. She had never danced so much and so hard in her life, keeping pace with Roy, whose energy seemed limitless. When they were not dancing they were talking, stimulating and challenging each other with their wit and making everyone around them laugh. No matter where they went in the club, they were the center of attention, the other patrons captured by the gravity of their personalities and looks. Nabiki enjoyed every moment of it.

Finally they both collapsed on a couch in a relatively private corner of the club, flushed and exhausted. Roy wiped his brow with the back of his hand and grinned at Nabiki. "You having a good time, babe?"

"I'm having a _wonderful_ time," she answered, smiling back at him. "I haven't had this much fun in a long while."

"I'm glad." Roy glanced at his wrist watch. "But unfortunately the coach is gonna turn back into a pumpkin soon. We have to think about getting you home."

Nabiki pouted prettily. "Do we _have_ to?"

"'Fraid so. I want to stay on your family's good side."

"What about staying on _my_ good side?"

"That's important too." Roy pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I guess I have a bit of a dilemma."

Nabiki brushed her fingertips up his muscular arm. "Maybe I can help you resolve it in my favor?"

"I dunno. What's your argument?"

Nabiki grinned. She reached up, cupping the back of his head with her hand, and pulled him toward her, kissing him. She felt a thrill shiver down her spine at the flash in his green eyes before she closed her own to concentrate on the kiss. She felt his strong, calloused hand stroke her bare side, settling on her hip. She moaned softly and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth. Roy accepted the invitation, his tongue darting in to playfully tangle with hers.

Nabiki pulled away, blushing a little and grinning smugly. Roy smirked back, his eyes very bright. "That's a damn good argument," he said. Nabiki's grin grew a little larger. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if you got home a little late."

"Maybe more than a little," purred Nabiki. "I wouldn't mind if we took the long way back to my house."

"That could be interesting," he said, sounding a trifle hoarse. Nabiki shivered in response to the very intense look he gave her. He closed his eyes and pulled a deep breath through his nose. "I'll be right back," he said, nodding discretely towards the men's room. Nabiki gave him an arch look; he made a face and stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh. "Want me to grab you a Coke when I come back?"

"Yes, please."

She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. He gave her a jaunty little bow before heading off. Nabiki leaned back on the couch, admiring Roy as he sauntered away, feeling very pleased with herself. She spread her arms along the top of the couch and let her head tilt back, closing her eyes.

"Hey there."

She opened her eyes and glanced up at a young man standing in front of her. She looked him over with a quirked eyebrow and little interest. He was lean without looking particularly athletic, dressed in a yellow clubbing shirt, jet-black pants and white sneakers. A gold chain gleamed around his neck and his hair was frosted blond. He seemed superficially cute, but Nabiki did not like the greasy cast of his eyes, or how his expression was too close to a leer to be polite.

"Never seen you here before," the young man continued.

"That's because I've never been here before," Nabiki answered with a roll of her eyes.

He laughed at her cool sarcasm, undeterred. "I guess that explains it, then. But I'm surprised a girl as cute as you is here all by your lonesome."

"I'm not." Nabiki pointedly looked away. "My date had to step out for a minute."

"He's risking leaving you alone? Brave man."

"Not really. He knows he has no competition." Nabiki's tone was utterly bored.

The young man refused to take the less than subtle hint. "Well, would you like a drink while you're waiting for your date?"

Nabiki looked at him. He seemed a few years older than herself and Roy. "I'm underage," she said.

He held up a full glass of freshly fizzing soda. "No alcohol in this. I promise."

Her eyes narrowed then she shrugged. She had no trouble taking things boys offered, and she felt a little parched. She silently held out a hand and he gave the glass over. She took a slow, deep pull from it, enjoying how it cooled her throat. The young man's smile grew large and toothy as she drank.

Nabiki finished the soda, setting the empty class on the side-table next to the couch. She spotted a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and stood, smoothing the front of her mini-skirt with a graceful sweep of her hands.

"Thanks for the drink," she said politely.

"No problem," the young man said. "Hey, my friends and I are having a private party. I want you to come with us. You'll be the guest of honor." This grin transformed into a lascivious leer.

Nabiki stared at him coldly, not certain whether to laugh at him or slap him. She opened her mouth to wither him with her contempt but her throat seemed to seal itself. She blinked, shaking her head slightly. A burst of static filled her ears, while a strange, dark veil dragged briefly across her vision.

"Ready to go?" the young man asked, offering his arm.

The strange sensory distortions vanished. Nabiki blinked again and smiled, looking a bit dazed. She wondered with muddled thoughts why she had not noticed before hos desirable this guy was. She was willing to do anything just for the chance to stay near him.

"Sure," Nabiki said happily, taking hold of his arm.

* * *

Roy froze a moment in unpleasant shock as he watched Nabiki take another man's arm and started walking away with him, heading towards the front doors of the club. He suddenly shook off his surprise and followed them.

"Nabiki!" he called out. She and the man stopped and turned. "Babe, what's going on? Who's this?"

The man grinned at Roy. His smile was mocking and contemptuous, an expression of greasy triumph. Roy had to rein hard on his anger to keep from punching the guy's teeth down his throat. "Tell the _gaijin_ to piss off," he said to Nabiki.

"Go away, Roy," Nabiki said softly.

Roy looked at her then at the man in disbelief. "You're kidding me," he said flatly.

"She's not," said the man. "She's coming home with me. Tell him, girl."

"I'm going home with him," Nabiki said, voice softer than before.

Roy's eyes narrowed. Nabiki blindly saying what someone told her to seemed nothing like her at all. He looked at her closely and what he noted disturbed him. Her complexion had gone very pale and her pupils were heavily dilated. But what set off Roy's instincts most of all was her smile; it was vacuous, bordering on idiocy, in no way resembling the sly, sultry smirks she had favored him with all night.

"Nabiki-" he started, but the man cut him off.

"Stop harassing her, asshole," he sneered. "Come on, girl." He started to walk away, pulling Nabiki with him. Roy began to follow, but halted when Nabiki suddenly balked. The man looked at her in surprise.

"I said come on," he said forcefully.

She shook her head, not so much in refusal but as if trying to clear it. "R-Roy?" she stuttered out, sounding confused.

He was immediately by her side, taking hold of her shoulder and free arm. The guy snarled angrily, but Roy ignored him for the moment. "I'm right here." Roy clicked his teeth together – her face was bone-white now, and sweat shone on her brow. She tugged her arm away from the man, who looked on dumbstruck.

"Roy, I don't feel very well," Nabiki muttered.

"It's okay, babe. I'll get you home."

"Now wait a minute-" snarled the man. Roy looked at him, eyes blazing. The young man blanched, flinching as if Roy's un-articulated promise of violence had physically struck him.

"Walk. Away." Roy's low growl easily cut through the din of the club. The young man glared impotently before jerking around and departing with as much dignity he could muster. Roy watched him go, storing the creep's appearance in his well-honed memory for future reference.

"Roy," muttered Nabiki. "What's going on?" He grimaced sharply. She sounded almost delirious.

"It's okay, Nabiki. Let's go."

He escorted her out of Wonderland, waving off concerned staff by saying she was just feeling a little under the weather and he would take care of her. They were cutting through the alleyway to the lot where the hired car and driver waited when Nabiki turned green, slapping a hand over her mouth. She leaned over and vomited by a wall, Roy supporting her. Once she voided her stomach she straightened up, leaning back against him, trembling. He fished a handkerchief out of his pocket, gently wiping her mouth then kissing her on the temple.

"Think we're going to the hospital instead," he said as he led her down the alley again.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered. "I feel so odd..."

"You got doped, babe. You're having some sort of complication from whatever that bastard gave you."

"What?" Nabiki stutter-stepped. Roy's comment managed to cut through the fog dulling her brain. Her pale face twisted in anger. "The Coke he gave me... that slimy little shit!" She clenched her teeth together sharply and gagged. Roy helped her stay upright.

"Stay calm. Forget about it for now. He'll get what he deserves later – my promise on that." Nabiki nodded wearily. Suddenly Roy stiffened. "Stay behind me."

"Wha...?"

Without answering her query he let her go, turning to face the four men striding down the alley with malign intent. Three of them Roy recognized vaguely, guys he glimpsed briefly throughout the night hanging out at Wonderland. The fourth was all too familiar.

"You don't listen too well, do you?" Roy said. "I won't say it again – _walk away._ "

The young man sneered. "Not without the bitch," he said. "And not until we teach you a lesson in respect, you _gaijin_ piece of shit."

"Roy..." whispered Nabiki, distressed and very afraid.

"Don't worry, babe," said Roy. He grinned at the thugs confronting him, cocky and utterly fearless. "This will only take a moment." He stalked towards then like a cat about to pounce on rats.

The largest of the four stepped forward and threw a clumsy haymaker. Roy ducked beneath it and punched him hard in the belly. The man's stomach felt soft beneath his fist. As the thug doubled over and dropped to his knees one of his friends jumped at Roy, trying to grab him. Roy countered by deftly slamming his elbow into the man's face, breaking his nose and knocking him on his back unconscious. The third charged, swinging wildly. Roy slapped his fist aside and executed a crisp upper-cut, scoring flushing on the jaw. His opponent was lifted off his feet and went crashing against an alley wall, crumpling to a senseless heap.

The young man who had drugged Nabiki stared for a brief moment in incredulous shock before running away. Roy could have easily chased him down, but had more important things to worry about. He walked back to Nabiki, casually kicking the first thug unconscious as he struggled to stand.

"A moment and done," Roy said, casually shaking his hand; his knuckles were slightly skinned.

Nabiki stared at him with bleary eyes for a moment, then laughed. "Should have had more faith," she said weakly. "Akane said you're a great martial artist. I should have realized just what that entailed. If there's one thing my little sister knows, it's how to fight." She gagged and groaned, swaying on her feet.

Roy swept her up in his arms. "I've got you," he said, voice tense with concern. "Let's find you a doctor."

* * *

Once Nabiki was being attended to in the ER, Roy got out his cell phone and called Ranma from the hospital lobby. His friend picked up almost immediately.

"Yo, Roy. What's up?"

"Trouble," Roy said in a low, professional tone. "Some asshole rapist doped Nabiki at the club."

"Damn it," swore Ranma. "Sitrep?"

"I got her away, but she had some sort of allergic reaction to whatever junk he slipped her. It seemed relatively mild, but I have her at a hospital getting checked out."

"You inform the Tendos yet?"

Roy took a deep breath. "No."

"Okay. I'll cover that."

"Thank you," Roy said gratefully.

"No problem. What hospital are you at?" Roy told him. "Alfred and I will be there as soon as possible."

"Alright. Ranma, whatever this guy used on Nabiki, it wasn't your run of the mill roofie. It seemed to be some sort of hypnotic. She was repeating things he was telling her to say robotically. But after a bit she shook it off. That's when she got sick."

"Interesting. I think this is something we're going to have to look into, when we get the chance."

"You're goddamn right about that."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks once again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading and suggestions.

I have an original piece of fiction published, if anyone cares to check it out. _Without Sin_ , one of my Dorian Valentine stories, has been posted on the on-line site Swords and Sorcery Magazine. Drop me a note if you read it and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 7

"How is she?" Roy asked Akane.

"Sis is fine," Akane answered. The youngest Tendo looked pale but calm. "The doctor told us Nabiki ingested a dose of a Rohypnol derivative and had a mild allergic reaction to it. They want to hold her for observation, but the doctor is pretty certain there will be no complications, so we should be able to take her home in the morning."

Roy sighed in relief. "Thank God," he muttered, glad that his surmise concerning the severity of Nabiki's illness had been correct.

They were standing in the lobby of the hospital. Roy had not been allowed to see Nabiki, not being a relation; Ranma, being Akane's fiance, could have been admitted with the rest of the Tendos, but chose instead to stay with Roy. He wanted to keep his friend calm and to get details on what happened at Wonderland. Alfred stood nearby in attendance, alert and ready to advise or aid his young charges as needed.

"Can I go see her?" Roy asked Akane. "Just for a few minutes?"

"I don't think so," Akane said thoughtfully. "We were lucky to be allowed to peek in on her. Anyway, she's sleeping. But you're more than welcome to come to the house and visit when we bring her back."

Before Roy could answer Soun Tendo stormed past his daughter and seized Roy by the front of his shirt, surprising everyone. The Tendo patriarch's face was flushed and contorted with anger; he lifted Roy off of his feet and shook him.

"You!" Soun roared, almost choking on his rage. "It's your fault my baby girl is in here!"

"Daddy!" said Akane.

"Hey!" Ranma shouted.

"Mr. Tendo!" protested Alfred.

Kasumi and the doctor she had been speaking with hurried over to intervene.

Roy did nothing to get loose from Soun's hold, his face blank and pale.

Soun continued ranting. "If you had not convinced her to go to such an inappropriate place, my daughter would not be sick and shamed!"

"Father, please!" pleaded Kasumi, laying a hand on Soun's shoulder.

"Mr. Tendo, compose yourself!" shouted Alfred with a drill instructor's authority.

Soun finally became aware of the scene he was making. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he let Roy go and stepped back. He stared hard at the young man, eyes cold as Arctic ice.

"You are not welcome in my house," he declared. "And I do not want you anywhere near my daughter. Do you understand me, Mr. Harper?"

"Perfectly," Roy ground out through gritted teeth, his face stiff with restrained anger. He bowed to Soun, turned on his heel and walked away, speed increasing with each step, banging open the glass doors of the hospital lobby as he strode into the heat of the Tokyo summer night.

Ranma glared at Soun, furious with the older man. He opened his mouth to castigate him, but then snapped it shut when he saw Alfred subtly shake his head. Reining in his emotions, he went after his friend. Akane shot her father her own angry look before hurrying after Ranma. They found Roy standing on the sidewalk by the hospital's front parking lot, staring across the quiet city street. His fists were clenched tight, tendons of his arms standing out stark beneath his skin. Ranma stepped up and stood next to him, saying nothing, while Akane waited a few feet behind, her eyes eloquent with sympathy.

After a silent minute Ranma spoke. "I don't have to tell you this isn't your fault, right?"

Roy took a deep breath and nodded once. "Yeah, I know." He chuckled humorlessly. "At least, I know it in my head. My gut's saying that if I'm the damn hot shot I think I am, then how the hell did I let a sleazy snake of a pick-up artist dope my date?"

"Because things happen beyond anyone's control. You're not perfect, Roy," said Ranma. "No one is. Not you. Not Ollie. Not Bruce." He grinned suddenly. "Not even me, though I _do_ come close."

Roy snorted. "You're a near-perfect asshole, maybe."

"Maybe," said Ranma. His expression became earnest. "You saved her Roy. In the end, that's the important thing."

"I know. Still, I can't help but think Mr. Tendo has a point."

"Nabiki is more than capable of getting in trouble by herself," said Akane as she stepped forward to join the conversation. "I'm just glad you were there to pull her out of it. Thank you very much, Roy."

Roy turned to Akane, smiling. He bowed his head to her. "You're welcome, Akane." He looked back across the street, silently thoughtful for a few moments. "I like her, guys. I don't know her too well yet, but I know enough about Nabiki to want to see where we could go together. She didn't deserve to get poisoned and nearly become the victim of a gang rape."

"No one deserves that," said Ranma. Roy nodded in agreement. "You feel like busting some heads?"

"Oh yeah, man. I'm definitely in the mood to go looking for trouble."

"Great! When do we start?" said Akane. The two boys turned and looked at her, surprised. "You _are_ going to look for the pervert who did this to Nabiki, right? I want to help. She's my sister, and I'm not going to let the guy who put her in the hospital get away unpunished."

Roy looked at her carefully for a moment then shrugged. "I've got no problem with that."

Ranma was startled by his statement. "Say what?"

"She wants to get justice for Nabiki. I can respect that, since I sure as hell want the same damn thing. If she wants to help us find the snake then I say we let her participate."

Ranma frowned. "She's a civilian."

"I thought that was my line," Roy said with a chuckle. "Yeah, she is a civilian – a civilian who can tag _me_ in a spar when I'm fighting seriously, and has come pretty close to scoring on you a few times." Ranma looked dubious. Roy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Saotome. You and Bruce are taking her to Gotham to personally train her. What does it matter if we start her training a little early?"

"We're not training her so she can become a super-hero," Ranma said, "but so she can shake loose of whatever hooks Ra's al-Ghul has in her."

"Yeah, and what are the odds that she's not going to get caught up in whatever weirdness you get involved in either with Bruce or the Titans? You know the harder you try to keep her out of our kind of life, the sooner our kind of life is going to seek her out."

Ranma glowered at his friend. "When the hell did you get so smart, Harper?"

Roy grinned brightly. "Hey, even a broken clock is right twice a day."

"Hrn..." Ranma ran a hand through his unruly mane of black hair before giving Akane a look she found hard to interpret. "If I let you in on this," he said slowly, "you have to listen to me and do what I tell you, no arguments. Deal?"

She bristled a bit at his commanding tone, but the expression on his face was implacable. She also knew he was not being unreasonable with this condition; he had _far_ more experience hunting down criminals than she did. She nodded her agreement. "Deal. So what's first?"

"Research. Roy hurt this guy's friends bad. I'm going to check if they went for medical treatment, or maybe got found by a cop while unconscious. In the morning I want you to talk with Nabiki when she's awake and coherent. I'm not expecting much since the Rohypnol probably messed up her memory of last night, but any little detail she can recall could be useful. If none of that pans out, we'll hit Wonderland and canvas the place, see if we can find anyone who knows the creep, get a lead on him that way. And maybe if we're lucky, he'll be there tonight."

"Would he really go back there after what happened with Roy?" Akane asked.

"'A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime' is a cliché, but there's a kernel of truth to it. From what Roy's told me, I'm pretty certain this wasn't the first time this guy has doped a girl." Akane looked ill and angry at Ranma's statement. "Wonderland's probably one of his hunting grounds; he'll feel comfortable there, and since he thinks with his gonads he may want to get some other poor girl since he failed tonight. You have any clothes appropriate for clubbing?"

Akane frowned as she reviewed her wardrobe then shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I've never really been interested in nightclubs."

Ranma nodded. He took out his wallet from his pocket, pulled out a credit card and handed it to her. "Okay. I'll call you before noon to tell you if going to the club is necessary. If so, go get yourself an outfit and then come to the penthouse around 4."

Akane's eyes went wide. "You don't have to pay for it, Ranma."

"Good clubbing clothes are expensive, and it's not like I don't have money. Besides, I trust you not to go crazy. Take it."

"But -"

Ranma grinned. "You must be the only girl I ever met to object to a free shopping trip. Besides, you said you wouldn't argue with me."

Akane frowned for a moment, then suddenly laughed and shook her head. "Okay," She took the credit card and stowed it in her purse. "Thank you."

Roy gave her an appraising look. "Think you could play the role of a honey-trap, Akane?"

"What do you mean?"

"If that little snake does appear, you go flirt with him. Catch his interest and lure him out of the club. I say this in a completely friendly and platonic way – you're hot as hell. Since his brain is in his dick, there's no way the sucker would be able to resist you. It will make bracing him quicker and easier."

"No," said Ranma sternly.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't run that plan before with Donna or Lilith playing the role."

"Donna can deflect bullets and lift a tank over her head; Lilith can throw someone half-way across town with her mind alone or, worse comes to worst, teleport away. Akane -"

"Is a martial artist," she interrupted, eyes flashing as she looked at Ranma angrily. "I may not be as skilled a fighter as you or Roy, but I _know_ I can deal with some pervert who has to stoop to drugging girls."

"And it's not like she's gonna be alone. She'll have us as backup, waiting to jump the bastard," added Roy.

Ranma glared at them for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You're right, both of you." He bowed to Akane. "I'm sorry, Akane. I didn't mean to disparage your abilities. I just don't like the idea of you putting yourself at risk."

Akane's expression softened. "I understand Ranma, but it's not like I haven't been at risk before. I spent three months fighting off hordes of guys. It's my choice to do this, and you promised me you'd always try to give me a choice."

Ranma laughed ruefully. "That I did," he conceded. "And I keep my promises, even if every so often I have to be smacked over the head to remember them." Akane smiled gently at him, causing him to blush slightly and tug at his pig-tail.

Roy rubbed his mouth to conceal his smirk at the byplay. "So, we set on this?"

Ranma shook his head, coming out of his slight daze. "Yeah. This sucker won't have a chance."

* * *

The morning's investigation yielded nothing. A thorough search of hospital and police reports revealed no sign of the men who had attacked Roy and Nabiki. Akane had no luck either with her sister. While careful questioning revealed the middle Tendo daughter's memory of the night was thankfully unimpaired, Nabiki knew nothing about her assailant that Roy had not noted, and the man had not said his name nor given the slightest hint of where he could be found outside of Wonderland. An expedition to the nightclub was necessary.

Akane arrived at the penthouse promptly at 4 pm, a shopping bag in hand, and with her two friends went over the strategy for the night. They would circulate separately at Wonderland, inquiring about their target under the pretense that he was someone a friend of theirs was interested in. Ranma and Roy coached Akane on how to approach people, signs and tells to be aware of and how to best phrase her questions. After an hour of planning Alfred fed the three teens a light dinner and then they prepared for the night.

Ranma was the first ready, having the least prep to do, having simply thrown on a tight, sleeveless ivory-colored Chinese-style shirt trimmed in gold and with black pants. Roy came out next, having disguised himself in case their quarry did come to the club. He had dyed his hair dark brown, applied a matching false goatee, and donned wire-rimmed glasses with non-prescription lenses. It was simple, but in the dim light of the club would prove to be very efficacious.

The two friends were talking quietly when Akane made her appearance in the living room. Both of them fell instantly silent at the sight of her. She was dressed in a spaghetti-strapped, sequined gold tank top and very tight black leather pants. The tank's hem was just high enough to give a tantalizing peek at her taut belly, while the pants fit her like a second skin. She had in hand a matching pair of peep-toe black booties.

"How do I look?" she asked a little shyly, looking down at the floor. She was not used to wearing clothes quite so provocative.

"Damn, Akane," said Roy, a big grin on his face. "You are _smokin'!_ "

Ranma just stared his blue eyes very big and his mouth slightly agape. A flush started to color his cheeks and he had frozen still as a statue. Roy chuckled quietly, thoroughly amused at the usually cool-as-ice Nightwing being gobsmacked by the sight of a gorgeous girl.

The sound of Roy's amusement shook Ranma out of his stupor. He gave him a dirty look before addressing Akane. "You look very good, Akane," he said, his tone slightly strangled. "Very... uhh... cute!" He coughed into his fist to clear his throat and to hide his embarrassment at the inadequacy of his compliment.

Akane looked up and smiled. "Thanks guys. I thought they'd be okay, but I wasn't certain."

"Trust me, Akane," said Roy. "You look much more than okay."

Ranma nodded vigorously in agreement as he stood up off the couch. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Roy. "Let's hunt down our snake."

* * *

"You know," said Roy, after taking a sip of his Coke, "I've been trying to figure out just what it is about these Tendo girls that drives the guys wild."

Ranma grunted in response. His lips were pressed in a tight line and his blue eyes were smoldering. He and Roy were by the bar, looking across the club at Akane. She was chatting with three guys, who were hanging on her every word and gesture. There were at least three other men waiting for a chance to talk with her, as well as several others eyeing her either openly or (if with a date) surreptitiously.

"It's not just because they're beautiful, either," continued Roy. "There are a lot of hot girls here that aren't drawing attention like this. Akane practically needs one of our Escrima sticks to keep the boys off, and Nabiki would have been swarmed just as much if she hadn't obviously been with me."

Ranma grunted again. He was tapping his clenched right fist against his thigh.

Roy finished his Coke and set his glass down on the bar. "They have some sort of, I dunno – charisma," he continued. "Magnetism. But it's different for each sister. No way you'd ever mistake Nabiki for Akane or vice versa."

Ranma shot him a sharp sideways glance that Roy ignored with practiced aplomb. He tapped a finger against his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "We really should try to get Kasumi here sometime. See if she provokes the same kind of reaction with that innocent housewife personality of hers – just to satisfy scientific curiosity, of course."

"Aren't you suppose to be keeping an eye out for our mark?" Ranma growled.

Roy shrugged. "I'm good at multi-tasking."

Ranma muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath before turning his attention back to Akane. He could not remember the last time he felt so frustrated with a stake-out; maybe back when he was ten, before Bruce managed to teach him patience for things other than martial arts. They had not found out much about the man they were looking for – just confirmation that he came to Wonderland fairly often. But that was not what was bothering Ranma, who was used to the sometimes capricious nature of investigative work. What he had _not_ been expecting was just how much male attention Akane was attracting.

In retrospect it should not have surprised him, considering she had to literally fight off the boys for the first three months of her high school career. But what did take him off-guard was the very intense reaction the sight of guys flirting with her triggered in him. He had lost count of how many times he had to rein in his temper and stop himself from interfering with Akane's part in the stake-out. Roy seeming to take great amusement in the situation did not help Ranma's temper either.

Suddenly one of the guys talking to Akane laughed very loudly and touched her bare upper arm. Her friendly expression shattered like a porcelain mask, leaving behind an angry scowl as she roughly shrugged off his hand.

"Someone's got a death wish," said Roy, no longer amused.

"I've got this," said Ranma, his tone dangerous.

Roy nodded. "Okay. Don't make too much of a scene. Hard to be inconspicuous when you send someone to the ER."

Ranma grunted in acknowledgment and swiftly moved off, threading his way through the club. He reached Akane just as the guy tried to touch her again. Akane slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she said sharply.

The guy laughed again. His laughter reminded Ranma of a donkey's bray; he had to restrain himself from knocking out the fool's teeth. The other boys around Akane seemed to be having similar thoughts.

"If you don't want to be touched, why are you showing off so much skin?" the jerk asked with a leer. Akane's eyes flashed with the promise of a prolonged, painful demise, but he was too stupid to notice. Ranma decided to intervene.

"Excuse me," he said to Akane. She spun toward him at the sound of his voice, startled. He gave her a big, cheesy grin. "My dear," he continued, lacing his Japanese with a very heavy upper-class accent. "I couldn't help but notice how striking you are. Would you terribly mind dancing with me before I sweep you off to Monaco in my private jet?"

Akane stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before her face lit up with a beautiful smile. She giggled, hiding her mouth behind a small hand.

"Why sir, I'd be absolutely _delighted_ ," she answered with a demure flutter of her eyelashes. Ranma bowed to her, offering his hand. She took it and walked off with him to the dance floor, leaving her admirers gaping in disbelief. She had been turning down offers to dance all night, and could not figure out what this guy had that others did not.

"You okay?" Ranma asked her when they were out of earshot.

Akane nodded. "Yeah. I'm starting to feel a little smothered, though." She grimaced. "I wasn't expecting to have so many guys come on to me. At least none of them have tried to beat me up. I'm surprised with myself that I didn't deck that pervert when he pawed me."

"You have better control than you give yourself credit for. Let's take a break." He started to lead Akane to the dance floor.

She hesitated slightly. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Roy's keeping an eye out. Trust me, nothing gets by him when he's serious. If our mark makes an appearance Roy will spot him in an instant."

Akane frowned nervously. "I... don't really know how to dance."

Ranma smiled. "No better place to learn. Don't worry about it, Akane. Just watch what other people are doing and copy what you feel comfortable with. It's not that much different from a kata, and you pick those up with no problem."

She looked at him dubiously for a moment before nodding and allowing him to take her onto the floor.

They danced for a while, Akane releasing her tension and anger into the rhythm of the music. She was hesitant at first, unsure of herself, but followed Ranma's advice by watching the women around her and letting herself be guided by the beat. She quickly gained confidence, dancing with energy and verb. Ranma grinned at her, easily keeping up, moving with smooth, cat-like grace. Akane found herself becoming mesmerized by his motions, her cheeks flushing with something other than exertion. She looked away quickly for a moment to settle herself. It was foolish to develop a crush on him – Ranma was Nightwing! What were the odds of one of the world's best-known superheroes would ever being interested in someone like her. He was her friend and guardian, nothing more.

"You feeling better?" he asked when the current song ended and they stepped off the dance floor.

Akane nodded. "I'd actually be having a real good time if not for what happened to Nabiki." She sighed. "I haven't had much luck. No one I've talked to seems to recognize the creep. Have you and Roy done any better?"

"We've gotten a nibble here and there, but nothing substantial. Try not to worry – it's still early."

"But what if we don't run across anyone who knows him?"

"Then we'll try again another night, maybe at another club. Or we develop another strategy, if this doesn't pan out." Akane looked downcast at his statement. "Investigative work requires patience, Tomboy. You can't expect things to just fall into your lap the first time out." He saw Roy approaching them. His friend's expression was carefully neutral. "But then again, sometimes you luck out."

"He's here," Roy said quietly when he reached them.

"Where?" asked Ranma.

"The bar. In the center. Bartender just got him a drink."

Akane started to turn quickly, but Ranma checked her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, not like that," he said. He rolled his shoulders and took what seemed like a casual glance around the club, his gaze sliding across the bar without stopping. "Geek in the red shirt and the bad blond dye-job?"

"Got him."

Akane emulated Ranma's nonchalance as best she could. She spotted the man Roy had described to her at the penthouse and forced herself not to stare. His back was to the bar, looking out at the dance floor as he drank a can of beer, his expression sour. Her mouth contorted into a snarl as with a wrench of effort she curbed her instinct to march over to the man and beat the ever-living hell out of him.

"What now?" she bit out.

"Now you take a deep breath and stay calm," Ranma said seriously. She glared at him but nodded and obeyed.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Good. We stick with Roy's plan. Can you flirt with the jerk without strangling him?"

"I'll do my best."

"All I can ask. Give me ten minutes to set up then get him out to the alley we chose. I'll take it from there. Roy will be shadowing you if you need help. Ready?"

"More than ready," said Akane. Roy nodded silently.

"Ten minutes," Ranma repeated. He turned and made for the front doors.

* * *

Haru could not believe how his luck had turned since last night's disastrous pick-up. His three buddies were all lying low, nursing their injuries and furious with him. They had been expecting a no-holds barred gangbang with a hot chick, and instead had gotten the shit kicked out of them by that damn _gaijin,_ and they were blaming Haru for it. Feeling stressed, he decided to unwind by going out drinking and getting laid. He went to Wonderland, despite of what happened, since that club had the best looking women and he doubted that the _gaijin_ would be going back there anytime soon. He had not been there more than five minutes when one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen came up and started talking to him. She was a blazing hot piece of ass, stacked and curvy, dressed up in a golden tank top and incredibly tight leather pants, with a heart-shaped face and a smile brighter than anything else in the club. Haru was surprised that his eyes had not popped out when she said 'hi'. After five minutes he knew he had to have her, and started to look for a way to slip her one of his cousin's roofies, but to his even greater surprise she asked him if he wanted to go somewhere a bit more quiet to talk. He agreed with alacrity, not once questioning this stroke of unusual fortune. The thought of getting this girl naked drove all other considerations from his mind.

She led him a few blocks from the club, her arm linked with his. She had stopped talking, which suited him fine, but was a little startled when she pulled him toward an alleyway.

"What's up?" he asked, balking a little.

She flashed a dazzling smile that sent his heart racing. "I want to show you something," she said in breathy voice.

"Oh?" He swallowed, his throat tight with lust and anticipation. He reached out to touch her arm, maybe give one of her luscious tits a squeeze, but she easily pushed away his hand.

"Not yet. A little farther down. I don't want us to be seen." She slipped her arm from his and walked down the alley, not looking back at him. Haru ran the back of his hand across his mouth and followed.

The girl had gone maybe another twenty feet when she stopped and turned around, reaching out to place her slim hands on his shoulders. "I need to tell you something," she whispered.

"Yeah?" said Haru. "What is it, girly?"

Her beautiful smile twisted into a ferocious scowl, and her hands gripped him like iron traps. "You are the most disgusting, _evil_ pervert I've ever met," she hissed. She kicked him in the balls.

The next minute was a blur of red hot agony as Haru lay curled up on his side, letting out a high-pitched keen as he clutched himself, tears of pain leaking through his tightly closed eyes. He was vaguely aware of the receding, rapid click of the heels of the girl's peep-toe booties as she walked away from him.

"Bitch," he gritted out. As the pain slowly faded Haru managed to push himself up onto his knees. "Bitch," he repeated, voice a little stronger. "I'm gonna-"

"You're going to do what?"

Haru froze, forgetting his pain at the sound of the masculine, very menacing voice behind him. Before he could react someone seized him by the collar of his shirt, lifted him up and off his feet, and slammed him face-first into the alley wall, pinning him against it. He struggled, trying to shake free, but his attacker quelled him by slamming his face into the wall again. He blacked out for a moment, held up only by the merciless hand gripping the back of his neck. He was vaguely aware of being frisked, his wallet being pulled out of his pocket.

"Mr. Haru Takamura," his attacker said, his voice a low tenor rumble that somehow was the most frightening thing Haru ever heard. He was pulled away from the wall and spun around. His blood congealed to ice as he got his first good look at his assailant – a lean, muscular young man, dressed in a black bodysuit highlighted with deep blue, a steel gray belt with dark pouches cinched around his narrow waist. His hair was a wild, unruly mane of jet-black, tied in a loose pony-tail. On his face was a black, bat-shaped domino mask, eyes concealed by white polarized lenses.

"Oh God," whispered Haru. He recognized the young man, of course. Though believed to be no more than fifteen or sixteen years old he was already a legend. Criminals the world over knew and feared him, and in recent weeks the Tokyo underworld had seethed with rumors of his presence in Japan.

"I've been looking for you, Mr. Takamura," said Nightwing. With one hand the vigilante lifted Haru off his feet, effortlessly holding him suspended in the air.

"What do you want?" Haru asked, his voice whining from fright. "I didn't do nothing. That bitch attacked me! Why aren't you going after her?"

Nightwing did not answer, instead simply holding up in his free hand a small plastic bag containing five round white pills.

Haru swallowed hard. "Those are legal."

Nightwing smiled, grimly amused. "Point. But what do you need a pocket full of Silece for when you're out clubbing? That's a pretty good question. I'm sure the cops would like to know the answer to it."

"Look man-"

Nightwing threw him into the wall. Sparks flashed before Haru's eyes as the back of his skull struck the concrete. He started to fall, but Nightwing caught him by the collar and propped him against the wall.

"I don't want to hear it," he growled. "Little bird told me that you're such a loser you need to dope a girl to get her to talk to you. Little bird also told me you don't use run of the mill roofies. They're hypnotics; they make the person that takes them think you're their best friend. I want to know where you got them."

"I... I can't! They'll kill me."

Nightwing punched the wall by his head, driving a large, jagged crack into it. Haru let out a little shriek. "Maybe they will," said Nightwing. "But they aren't here right now. _I am._ And I promise you, I'll do far worse than kill you. _Tell me_."

"My cousin! My cousin gave them to me!" Haru swallowed. "They're something new that his employers weren't certain about, so he gave it to me to test out."

"What's your cousin's name and who are his employers?"

"Matsuhiro Kawada. He's... he's a chivalrous gentleman. You get what I mean?"

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Haru managed a sickly grin. "Matsuhiro is a bad man. You won't be able to bully him the way you do me. He'll tear your stupid costumed ass apart."

Nightwing's answering smile was like the flash of a knife. "Haru, you don't know what bad is. Where's your cousin and where's he storing the Silece?" Haru did not answer. Nightwing sighed and punched the wall again, the crack becoming a gouge, the concrete crumbling to powder beneath his fist. "You keep backsliding, you're gonna be sucking your meals through a straw for the next ten years."

Haru gritted his teeth in fear and frustration. "The warehouse he works out of! He runs the damn place." He told Nightwing the location. "I just wish I could see it when you go there, 'cause he's gonna kill you slow."

Nightwing snorted. "Heard it, done it, got the tee-shirt. Go to sleep." He slammed his forearm across Haru's jaw and temple, knocking him out and letting him drop to the ground. Nightwing rolled him on his stomach, binding his wrists and ankles with zip-ties before gagging him. The zip-ties were of a special make, designed with a timer set to unravel them after eight hours. Nightwing then concealed Haru behind some trashcans and left the alley, making for the quiet lot several blocks away where he parked his Scion.

Akane and Roy were already in the car when he arrived, she in the passenger seat, he in the back. "You get what we need?" asked Roy.

"Of course." The car's windows were tinted. Ranma peeled off his domino mask, removed his gauntlets and stowed them in the side compartment between the front seats. He grabbed an over-sized long-sleeved tee-shirt from the back sit, put it on, and started the car. As he pulled out onto the Tokyo streets he related to his friends what he had learned from Haru.

"Unh," muttered Roy. "Wonder where the Yakuza is getting this from. It's unusual for them. I know a lot of the clans run meth and stims, but hypnotics like that aren't in the same line. Too esoteric."

"We'll ask Kawada what his angle is when we get hold of him. You're right about those roofies being weird, though I can see why they'd want them for business use. Lot cleaner and easier than breaking a leg to get someone to go along with one of their deals or pay protection."

"So what's next?" asked Akane, sounding excited.

Ranma glanced at her, an amused half-smile on his face. "We head back to the penthouse. Roy will suit up and come with me to check out this warehouse. You are going to spend the night in the guest room Alfred prepared for you." Akane started to protest but he quickly cut her off. "No arguments, Tomboy. Remember our deal. A stake-out is one thing, but there's no way I'm taking you to a raid on a Yakuza hide-out."

Akane glared at him, but he remained unaffected. She took a deep breath. "Alright. You're a real jerk sometimes, Ranma."

"You got that right. Biggest jerk you'll ever meet, 'cept for Batman and maybe the punk in the back seat."

"Nah man," drawled Roy. "When it comes to being an asshole, you got me beat by a bowshot."

Ranma flipped him a middle finger. The three teens laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: My apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I've not been feeling my best the past few months for a variety of reasons, and unfortunately I'm still in a place where I can't promise I'll be able deliver future chapters in a more timely manner.

Thanks again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading and interest. I'm especially grateful to her for helping me with Akane's clubbing costume. Thanks also to Angela Jewel for pointing out some errors as well in some of the previews of this chapter I had sent her.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 8

"You ready, Roy?" Ranma called out. He had re-donned his domino mask and gauntlets and had just locked his Escrima sticks into their shoulder-mounted holsters.

"All set," answered Roy as he entered the penthouse living room. His costume consisted of a deep red kevlar bodysuit matched with golden boots and gauntlets. A large quiver bristling with arrows was slung over his shoulder and he had a collapsible composite bow in hand. A domino mask with white polarized lenses concealed his distinctive green eyes and a golden, three cornered hat decorated with a small red feather perched jauntily on his head. He had washed the brown dye out of his hair and removed his false goatee.

"Your Nightcycle and Master Roy's Broadhead have both been prepped and fueled, Master Ranma," said Alfred.

"Thank you. We'll be heading out now."

Akane sat on the couch, a slight frown on her face. She had changed out of her clubbing clothes into a set of light blue sweats. She sighed softly. "I wish I could go with you. Be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry; we're _always_ careful," Ranma said confidently.

Roy gave him a quizzical look. "We are?"

Ranma glanced at him sourly. " _I'm_ always careful," he amended.

"Didn't you take on that HIVE cell in Harlem by yourself last December? There were twenty guys with blaster rifles and hardsuits holed up in that tenement."

"It was a calculated risk. They were about to move and I needed to delay them until the rest of you showed up. They never caught a glimpse of me until Donna and Kid Flash arrived."

"And what sort of calculations were running through your head when you jumped two stories to dive-bomb Mammoth?"

"Hey, that worked!" Ranma said defensively. "It distracted the dummy just long enough for Tempest to knock him into next week."

Alfred coughed into his fist. "I do seem to recall, back when you were twelve, you went by yourself to confront Alberto Falcone. Master Bruce was extremely put out with that."

"Oh, come on, Alfred! Alberto was a push over. He's a bigger loser than that punk Gerry Broz out of Boston."

"He is not the most formidable of men, I concede. But the half-dozen Falcone soldiers accompanying him were a trifle more dangerous."

Ranma was about to retort when he noticed Akane's eyes had grown very wide and she had paled slightly. He cleared his throat, shrugged his shoulders, and looked directly at his fiancee.

"I'll be very careful," he said in his most re-assuring tone. "I promise."

"Okay," she said quietly. She smiled back at him. "Good luck."

"Thank you." He turned to give Alfred a disgruntled look – who simply arched an eyebrow in response – and Roy a dirty one. His friend grinned back. "C'mon, we're wasting night."

"Lead on, Boss."

The two teen super-heroes departed. When they left the living room Akane heaved a great sigh.

"Are you all right, Miss Akane?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know," she said. She looked down at her hands, clenched tightly together on her lap. "Is he really that reckless all the time?"

"Master Ranma is something of a daredevil, but his abilities are phenomenal. He does get... overconfident, at times, and occasionally needs to be reminded he is not completely flawless."

Akane let out a little laugh. "You and Roy did a good job of that just now." She looked up at Alfred; he was taken aback by the intensely unhappy look on her face. "I'm still worried. I mean, I know I'm being silly. I know who Ranma is and that he's done far more dangerous things than investigating some Yakuza, but I'm still scared for him."

Alfred looked at the young woman silently for a moment before smiling compassionately. "I worry too, Miss Akane. It is hard, watching someone you care for put himself constantly at risk, even when the need is great or the cause just. Waiting for Master Ranma and Master Bruce to come back from a mission can at times be the most difficult thing I ever do." His expression grew introspective. "It becomes a little easier, after time. You grow – not use to, but _inured_ to the wait, as you learn to keep your anxiety under control."

Akane shook her head sharply. "I don't _want_ to wait, to stay behind while Ranma and Roy go out risking their lives. I want to _help_ them, and not just by being bait or as another set of eyes."

Alfred said nothing for a moment. "Master Ranma leads a very dangerous life, Miss Akane."

"My life hasn't been safe for a while now," she answered. "I doubt it'll ever be safe again, considering who wants to control it." She smiled up at Alfred. It was warm, honest and earnest. "Besides, my father always told me a true martial artist uses her abilities to defend those who can't defend themselves. I don't know if he ever really practiced that belief himself, but I know I want to."

Alfred again was quiet. He sighed softly and smiled back at Akane, the look in his eyes complicated. "I don't think either of us will be getting much sleep tonight. Let me make us some tea and snacks, and then I'll help you pass the time with some stories. Before you make such a serious decision, I think it would be best if you had a better understanding of what exactly what this sort of... career... entails."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Alfred."

"My pleasure, Miss Akane."

* * *

Matushiro Kawada let out a sigh as he leaned back in his stiff office chair, tiredly rubbing his face. He glanced at the clock hanging about the doorway and saw it was quarter past midnight. It had been a busy week, and he wished he was home, but he had needed to do an inventory check on a weapons shipment that had arrived earlier. He was also meeting with the _oyabun_ and the council Monday to discuss progress on the new product they were moving to Asia and the Western United States and had wanted to go over his books one final time. The clan had only been selling the drugs derived by the formulas given to them by their new business associate for a month, but they were already showing a significant increase in profit.

Matsuhiro sighed again, shrugging his shoulders to rid them of tension, then closed his ledger. He stood taking the book to the office safe to secure it for the night. Once done he stepped out of the office. Kenjiro, one of the night guards, was sitting at a nearby table, surfing the net on his cellphone. None of the other three guards were in sight. Matsuhiro scanned the warehouse interior, frowning.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

Kenjiro pocketed his phone. "Saito's outside smoking a butt, Boss. Kensuke's in the can, I think, and Akira is on patrol."

"Huh." Matsuhiro looked around again. "Go find them. I'm heading home in a few minutes, and I want to talk to you all before I go."

"Alright, Boss." Kenjiro stood and ambled away. Matsuhiro returned to the office, grabbing his jacket off the coat-rack. He was pulling it on when he heard the very faint sound of an impact.

He froze, a cold apprehension suddenly swelling in his stomach. He finished donning his jacket then went to his desk and pulled open a drawer. He picked up a Glock, quickly loaded it, and looked hard at the other object in the drawer – a small, oblong piece of black plastic, similar to a remote starter. He took it, thumbing a button on it, causing it to briefly vibrate, and pocketed it. Matsuhiro stepped out of the office, holding the Glock down by his leg.

"Kenjiro," he called. No response. "Kenjiro!" The echoes of his raised voice was the only response.

Mastsuhiro's face twisted into a scowl. He raised his Glock, steadying it with his free hand, and warily headed in the direction his henchman had gone. He moved cautiously, trying hard to be completely aware of his surroundings. Never before had he realized how vast and poorly lit the warehouse was, and how choked it was with clutter, crates, tables and equipment that badly obscured his line of sight in multiple directions. But what pressed down on him most was the complete silence – the only noise he could discern was the soft shuffle of his sneakers and the rhythm of his breathing.

Matsuhiro was half-way across the warehouse when he spotted something on the floor out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the left, saw it was a pair of black sneakers sticking out from behind a small crate. Matsuhiro swore, briefly but explosively. He started to turn back to hole up in the office and call for more help when an arrow hummed through the air and knocked the Glock out of his hands. He swore again, shaking his stinging hands.

"Do you really have to swear like that? You're offending my goddamn delicate ears."

Matsuhiro spun toward the mocking voice speaking Japanese with a light accent. A young man stood some five meters away covering him with a composite bow, a blunted arrow notched and pulled back to his ear. He was dressed in a crimson and gold bodysuit, and a golden three-cornered hat that looked like something out of a Robin Hood film. His eyes were concealed by a deep red domino mask. The young man flashed an insouciant half-grin.

"Howdy," he drawled.

Someone grabbed Matsuhiro from behind, seizing his arm and shoulder. A heel hooked his ankle and before he could even think of resisting he was slammed face-first to the concrete floor. Through a dull haze of pain he was vaguely aware of being expertly and speedily frisked, being divested of the remote, the switchblade he kept secreted in his left sock, and his wallet.

"Jackpot," a deep tenor voice rumbled.

"Kawada?" asked the archer.

"Yup."

He heard a scrape on the concrete and suddenly he was heaved off the floor and thrust roughly down on a plastic chair. He gasped for breath, blinking rapidly to clear his pain-blurred vision. A dark figure loomed before him – a young man, dressed in black and dark blue, his hair a wild mane of jet tied in a loose pony-tail and a bat-shaped domino mask obscuring his face.

"Good evening, Mr. Kawada," said the young man.

Matsuhiro's blood chilled like a Hokkaido river in winter, his voice becoming sand in his throat. "Nightwing," he managed to grit out.

"How come the bad guys always recognize you but never me?" the archer groused as he un-nocked his bow, returning the arrow to the quiver on his back.

"You're the sidekick's sidekick, Arsenal. That dooms you to obscurity," answered Nightwing.

"How the hell am I the sidekick? I'm too stylish to be sidekick to a drab goof like you."

"You call dressing like a stoplight stylish? Anyhow, I've got substance and seniority on you. That makes you the sidekick."

"What do you want?" Mastushiro demanded. He managed to get his fear under control, and was thankful he had triggered the warehouse alert; he needed to play for time.

"Some questions answered," said Nightwing.

"Piss off."

Nightwing's arm blurred over his shoulder and back down. Matsuhiro jumped in his chair at the explosive sound of the vigilante's Escrima stick slamming down on the table behind him, the wood cracking with a loud bang.

"You may want to reconsider the attitude, chief," said Arsenal. "You're in enough trouble as it is without ticking us off."

"What trouble?" said Matsuhiro.

"Don't be stupid," said Nightwing. "You were carrying a firearm. You have two crates of pistols and SMGs stashed here. There's a variety of interesting pharmaceuticals packed for shipment. You have what suspiciously looks like a meth lab concealed in a side room."

"Talk about too many eggs in one basket," said Arsenal. "You're going away for a long time – that is, if your _oyabun_ doesn't order you whacked for getting caught."

Matsuhiro swallowed hard, but part of him felt relieved. _They didn't find the_ oni. _Least I don't think they did. Where the hell is it ?_ "You really think so, boy?"

"We got you cold, Kawada," said Nightwing. "You think any tame cops your clan has will be able to protect you from the hammer that's about to come down?"

Matsuhiro grimaced. "So you say, but if it's true why should I bother talking to you? I know your reputation, Nightwing. I even know something about your friend from associates on the American West Coast. There's no way you two will let me walk."

Arsenal shrugged. "True, but keep in mind no matter how bad things are, they can always get worse."

Matsuhrio glared at the two vigilantes. Arsenal simply smiled back; Nightwing's expression was cool and implacable. Matsuhiro let his shoulders slump in defeat. _What's taking the_ oni _so long?_ "What do you want to know?" he muttered.

"There's some unusual Rohypnol in circulation," Nightwing said. He smiled when Matsuhiro started and scowled. "It doesn't merely dope the person who ingests it; it also makes them highly susceptible to suggestions given to them while under its effect. That's not the kind of drug that the clans ordinarily deals in. I want the name of who is supplying you these hypnotics.

Matsuhiro said nothing for a few moments as he wrestled with his anger, teeth grinding hard in his mouth. _Damn you Haru! Of course you'd lead these freaks to me._ Haru had been the only person who had been using the Silece indiscriminately; Matsuhiro should have realized trouble would eventually result from the younger man's lust. He remembered Malcolm Merlyn questioning the wisdom of supplying his cousin with the hypnotics. Resentment twisted in his stomach along with his rage. For a brief, intense instant he was tempted to give Nightwing and Arsenal what they wanted – _let the_ gaijin _wipe each other out –_ but loyalty to his clan's interests won out.

He shook his head contemptuously. "Forget it."

Nightwing placed the tip of his Escrima stick beneath Matsuhiro's chin and forced his head back and up.

"That's not the answer I want, Kawada."

"All you're getting from me. Go back to America, little boys. You're in over your heads. You push this, you'll both end up wishing you died."

"Ooh, scary," sneered Nightwing. "Stop, you're terrifying me. You frightened, Arsenal?"

"Absolutely petrified, Nightwing. I can barely keep my knees from knocking. Think I'll go back to Starling and hide under my bed for a month."

Nightwing pulled the Escrima stick away and slammed it again on the table behind Matsuhiro. The wood shattered with a sickening crunch.

"Last chance, Kawada – give me your supplier or spend the next six months in traction."

"Go to hell," Matsuhiro spat out.

Nightwing let out a put-upon sigh. "The hard way, then."

Arsenal suddenly started, lifting his bow and notching an arrow. "Nightwing!" he shouted.

Nightwing looked in the direction Arsenal was aiming. "Holy..." he muttered.

Matsuhiro felt a surge of triumph and relief. "Kill them both!" he shouted as he surged out of the chair, clipping Nightwing aside with his shoulder as he ran for it. He got ten steps when a thunderbolt struck him in the back of his skull. He lay huddled on the concrete, clutching his head as cacophony raged around him – shouts, the hum of arrows, the sundering of wood, and a horrific, bestial roaring. He forced himself up, reeling to his feet, and staggered for the nearest door. He had to warn the _oyabun_ – if the _oni_ failed to kill them, Nightwing and Arsenal would be coming after the clan.

* * *

For a very brief instant Roy could not believe his eyes when the creature emerged from the shadows. It was a tall man, some nine feet tall, somehow huge yet grotesquely lean at the same time, with simian-long arms and hands larger than shovel-blades. The man had a corpse's gray pallor and greasy black hair hung lank around his square, slack face. A metal collar, mounted with a box-shaped transceiver, was clamped around his neck. This monstrous man was absolutely the last thing Roy expected to find in a Yakuza warehouse, but he quickly recovered from his shock – in his young life he had seen and fought even stranger things.

"Nightwing!" he shouted in warning, lifting his bow and aiming a blunted arrow.

"Holy..." he heard his friend mutter, then with his peripheral vision he saw Matsuhiro surge out his chair, managing to knock Ranma off balance with a shoulder block.

"Kill them both!" Matsuhiro shouted as he fled. The giant roared in response and Roy shot him, striking the brute on the shoulder. A normal person would have been incapacitated by the hit, but the giant took no notice as he started toward Roy, hands outstretched.

Ranma regained his balance and threw his Escrima stick at Matsuhiro, hitting him on the back of the skull and sending him sprawling. Ranma caught the stick's rebound, spun and threw again. The stick cracked between the giant's eyes, making it flinch briefly, but no more. As Ranma caught the second rebound Roy shot the giant above the knee with another blunt arrow. The giant stepped back and glared at the teen super-heroes. He reached over and grabbed a huge wooden crate, hefting it over his head as if it weighed no more than a pillow.

"Oh hell," swore Roy.

"This is gonna suck," said Ranma as he drew his other Escrima stick.

The giant threw the crate at Arsenal, who dodged to one side, rolling across the floor, the crate crashing down and shattered where he stood a moment before, spraying wood and material everywhere. Coming up on one knee Roy drew and released a red-shafted flash arrow; it flared in a burst of intense white light as it hummed past the giant's head. The bestial man roared in surprise, covering his stinging eyes with his hands.

Ranma rushed the giant, Escrima sticks blurring as he beat the huge creature, concentrating on the wrists, elbows, and knees. The giant let out an ear-splitting howl and lashed out with a back hand. Ranma evaded, somersaulting backwards, holstering his Escrima sticks as he rolled. He sprang forward, diving between the giant's legs and planting a small wad of explosive gel behind the brute's heels. He rolled a safe distance away and hit a switch on his gauntlet-portable. The gel exploded, sending the giant staggering forward, dropping down on hands and knees.

Roy shot a brace of blunted arrows, hitting the downed giant's collarbone on either side of the neck. The giant shook his head and Roy swore; all he and Ranma seemed to be achieving was to annoy the creature. The giant got up to one knee. Ranma rushed him again, striking him across the back of the head and neck with Escrima sticks. The giant roared and struck out with an elbow. Ranma jumped away, but took a glancing blow to the ribs and went flying before hitting the floor and skidding across the floor into the legs of a table, knocking it over and spilling cardboard boxes and plastic bags everywhere.

"Right. Time to kick things up a notch," growled Roy.

He drew a razor-sharp broadhead arrow, notched it and took careful aim. When the giant regained his feet Arsenal shot him through the right bicep. The creature froze for a moment, face blank with shock. It touched the blood trailing down his arm, then hesitantly prodded the arrow shaft protruding from the limb. He jerked his finger away as if scalded and locked blazing eyes on Roy, who had retreated a few steps, stringing another arrow, his expression cool and grim.

The giant let out a shriek of murderous rage and charged. Arsenal released his arrow, aiming between the brute's legs. The arrow split into a whirling flexi-steel bola, tangling around the giant's ankles and calves. He fell forward to the concrete, crashing down hard on his face. He lay stunned for a moment before trying to rise. But as he did, Ranma returned to the fight, running up the giant's back and vaulting off his shoulders straight up into the air. Nightwing twisted about as he descended and brought the butts of his Escrima sticks down on the giant's head with all the strength he could muster. The giant collapsed under the concentrated force of the impact, lying prone on the floor, twitching slightly then falling still.

Ranma let out an explosive breath, wiping his forehead with his arm. "Damn," he muttered. "You okay, Arsenal?"

"I'm not the one who got hit," retorted Roy. "How about yourself?"

"A little bruised, nothing more. I rolled with the blow and my suit absorbed most of the force."

Roy grunted and looked around. "Dammit. Kawada rabbited."

"Forget him for right now. We've got more important things to deal with here." Ranma holstered his sticks. "At least we know who's supplying the Yakuza with those hypnotics now."

Roy looked at his friend, startled. "We do?"

"Yeah."

"That's news to me. Mind sharing this sudden insight, Nightwing?"

"C'mon, doesn't this guy look familiar?"

Roy stared at the unconscious giant, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully with his free hand. "Unh. Sorta reminds me of Blockbuster."

"Close, but not quite. Desmond has a normal complexion, not this grayish color. Also this guy doesn't have the cranial deformities Blockbuster has." Ranma took out his evidence kit from his utility belt's satchel. "We're going to have to take a blood sample and run it against the files on the Batcomputer to be completely certain, but I bet you ten to one that this is a Monster Man."

"Monster Man?" Roy grimaced sharply. "God damn it. Hugo Strange."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks again to PurseMonger for pre-reading this story and her continued enthusiasm and support.


	9. Side Story: Titans Forever

Looking For Trouble

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Note – This is a side story to Looking For Trouble. This takes place during Chapter 9, which is not yet finished, though I do hope I'll be able to complete it before the heat death of the universe. There is a very minor spoiler for that chapter.

* * *

"Hugo Strange?" asked Donna Troy.

Ranma nodded as he attacked the training dummy, making it pop and groan under the assault of a flurry of blows, finishing with a palm strike that echoed through the penthouse gymnasium. He stepped back, turning to the holographic projection of his friend and nodded. "Yup."

Donna bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "I've never encountered him. How dangerous is he?"

Ranma padded over to a wall rack and grabbed a towel. "Bad enough," he said as he wiped the sweat off his face and neck. "He's deadly smart – leaving aside his Monster Men, he's come up with some nasty tricks and devices in the past. His only upside is that he prefers to keep a low profile, only exposing himself just enough to further his projects. He could cause as much misery as the Joker or Two-Face if he ever put his mind to it."

Donna made a face. "Sounds like _lots_ of fun."

"Oh yeah," laughed Ranma with little humor. He took a swig out of a water bottle. "This is going to be a blast."

When Ranma had woken from a few hours of meditative sleep he had found that Donna had text, asking him to contact her. She had not heard from him in a couple of weeks and wanted to know how Roy's visit was going. He called her using the holographic relay, chatting and catching up with her as he went through a light morning workout. Donna was currently on Paradise Island, Diana having brought her there so the teen super-heroine could spend some of her summer vacation with their mother Hippolyta. Donna currently sat on a marble bench in the midst of a beautiful garden, surrounded by orderly displays of colorful flowers that grew nowhere else on earth – gifts to the Amazons from Demeter herself. She was dressed in a short skirted chiton and high-strapped sandals, her wealth of midnight black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. A silver tiara adorned her brow, a badge of her status as a princess of Themyscira and an heir of the Queen of the Amazons.

"Do you think you'll be able to find Strange quick?" Donna asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I hope so. Roy and I should be able to shake down a few leads today. It's possible, though, that Strange may go to ground when he hears we hit his employers' warehouse – maybe try to leave the country all together."

"In that case will you go after him?"

Ranma shook his head. "I can't – I'm here until January. No way I'm leaving Akane undefended from the Old Ghoul and her father. If Strange runs we're passing the job on to Bruce and Ollie. I hope he doesn't though. I'd really like to find out for myself why he's here in Japan."

Donna nodded with a thoughtful hum. "How's Akane doing?"

Ranma's face assumed a complicated expression. "Very well. She's a lot happier now than when I first met her, but she's getting ideas. Alfred told me last night she wants to become a super-hero."

"You don't look happy about that."

"I'm not. She's going to have enough trouble in her life with Ra's al Ghul wanting her for the League of Shadows without her actively putting herself in harm's way."

"So are you going to let her?"

Ranma sighed. "I don't know. She has too many people trying to force their will on her. But this..." He shook his head sharply. "Hopefully I can get her to reconsider."

"Good luck with that – from what you've told me about her you're going to need it."

"No doubt. What do you think about this, Donna?"

Donna shrugged her shapely shoulders. "If Akane is as talented as you says, and she truly wants to do it, I say let her. She could have far worse trainers than you and Bruce." Donna grinned. "Besides, it'd be nice to have another girl on the Titans."

Ranma rolled his eyes a little. "You're just looking for someone to distract Garfield from you."

"Yeah, right," laughed Donna. "I know that would never work – she's _your_ fiancee, after all, and there's no way Beast Boy would go sniffing around your girl."

Ranma could not help blushing a little, which Donna noticed with interest and delight. There was definitely something going on there. She smiled to herself as she filed that tidbit of information away for later when she could grill Roy.

"I really would like to meet her," Donna continued. "She sounds interesting."

"I think you two would get along. She's almost as big a tomboy as you are."

Donna laughed again. "Where's Roy? I was hoping to talk with him, too. No way he's still sleeping."

"He went to Nerima with Akane. Said something about wanting to pick up something and hopefully get a chance to check on Nabiki personally."

Donna hummed again. "Tell me about her."

"Who? Nabiki?"

"Who else?"

Ranma hesitated a split-second, knowing he was about to step into perilous waters. While no longer romantically involved with him, Donna was very fond of Roy, the young archer being one of her closest friends.

Unfortunately Donna noticed Ranma's hesitation. She gave him a narrow-eyed look. "Is there a problem with her?"

"Roy doesn't have a problem with her," he hedged.

"But you seem to. Come on, Ranma – spill."

"Well... she's quite pretty," Ranma said with false brightness.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Typical. A girl's looks are always the first thing a boy talks about."

He grinned at her. "Like girls are any better about boys."

"At least we're more subtle about it," Donna said in haughty tones, then giggling at the very skeptical look on her friend's face. "You're dodging, Ranma," she said seriously.

Ranma sighed, rubbing the side of his neck. "I don't like Nabiki," he said bluntly. "She made a bad first impression, being an obvious gold digger and coming on very strong during the engagement fiasco her father and my old man dropped on me. She also has a nasty streak in her – she accused Akane of liking the attention she attracted when fighting off Kuno and those other idiots every day."

Donna's expression had grown sour, her sky-blue eyes narrowing and her lips pursed in a tight frown. Ranma gave her a direct look. "That said, it's possible there's more to her than I thought. Roy likes her, and he's not an idiot."

"Pretty faces have a way of making people's brains dribble out of their ears," Donna returned.

"Point, but Roy told me a few things he learned about Nabiki on their dates that makes me think she's perhaps not _that_ bad. She also apologized to Akane, and Akane thought she was sincere and contrite." Ranma shrugged. "I'm willing to give her a chance for now."

"Huh," muttered Donna. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap for a minute before letting out a sigh. "I'm not convinced, but I'll also concede I'm working off a knee-jerk reaction. I'll wait until I actually meet her before passing final judgment." She looked up and grinned. "Of course, if she _does_ end up screwing Roy over I won't hesitate to steal the Invisible Jet, fly to Japan and kick her skanky ass from Hokkaido to Okinawa and back again."

"That's what I love about you Amazons," Ranma drawled. "You're all so meek and forgiving."

Donna laughed as she stood up, smoothing the skirt of her chiton. "If Roy comes back in the next couple of hours have him call. It's getting late here and I'm going to have to retire soon – I'm leaving early tomorrow my time to head back to New York."

"Something going on? I thought you were going to be on Themyscira for another week."

"I've got some Titan business to attend to."

"Anything I should know about?"

"Oh, it's nothing major. A pair of teen super-heroes have appeared in Paris and they don't seem to have any adult supervision. The JLA asked that we try to liaise with them, see what's up and if they need any help. They figured that we'd be a bit less intimidating than having Superman or Green Lantern dropping in on them – let alone Batman."

Ranma snorted. "Yeah, I can imagine... Huh, Paris." For a long time super-heroes had been an American phenomenon – costumed adventurers operating in other countries were still something of a rarity. "You got me curious – shoot me the files when you get the chance. You going by yourself?"

"I'm taking Wally and Garth; Garth's all healed up and itching for some field action, even if it's just hopefully a simple first contact. I'm going to try to bring Lilith as well."

"What about Beast Boy?"

"He's tied up with the Doom Patrol right now." Donna made a face. "Besides, one of the heroes is supposedly a very pretty girl, and I'd rather not scare her off by exposing her to Garfield right off the bat."

"That could be traumatic," laughed Ranma. "I'll let you go, and I'll tell Roy you'd like to talk. Good luck."

"Same to you. Miss you, Ranma."

"I miss you, too. Take care, Donna."

* * *

 **End Note:** In the little canon I'm developing here, Donna is Ranma other best friend. They're very close to each other, having bonded due to their shared leadership of the Titans. It's completely platonic – they see each other as siblings. Donna is also still very close to Roy. Their break-up was amicable, both of them deciding they worked better as friends. She is, however, very protective of him, as seen here.

I wanted to have a scene with Ranma talking with one of the other Titans, but I'm not including it in the main body of chapter 9 of Looking For Trouble since I feel it would interfere with the flow of the chapter.

A nice, warm, gooey imaginary chocolate chip cookie to those who recognize the shout-out in this side story.

Thanks once again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading, advice and support.

Cheers.

Update (2/8/16): I originally posted this in my Anything Goes Silliness catch all, but am placing it here as a side-story on PurseMonger's advice, since people who follow Looking may not pay any attention to Silliness. I've also started a new catch all called Titans Forever, which will have any further vignettes like this dealing with Ranma and/or Akane's friendship with the Teen Titans.

Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½ / Teen Titans Crossover

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 9

Nightwing and Arsenal returned to the penthouse a little before four in the morning, having stayed to liaise with the police officers they had summoned and to help contain the captured Monster Man. After putting away his Escrima sticks and utility belt in his bedroom, Ranma walked into the living room, peeling off his domino mask, and suddenly stopped and stared. Akane lay asleep on the couch, covered with a light blanket. She rested on her side, cheek pillowed on her hand and lips slightly parted as she quietly breathed. She looked peaceful and delicate in her slumber, possessed of a gentle beauty that contrasted pleasantly with the oft-times fierce energy she projected when awake. Ranma felt himself deeply moved by the sight, something stirring in his chest that was almost painful in its sweetness. He took a moment to settle himself, very glad Roy had taken a detour to his own room to stow his weapons. He sat down in one of the plush chairs, settling back with a sigh. Akane stirred, waking up. She blinked several times and smiled sleepily at Ranma.

"You're back," she said happily, pulling off her blanket and sitting up. She looked at him closely. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he answered, seeing no reason to tell her about getting hit by the Monster Man – it had only been a glancing blow which barely bruised him. He planned on killing Roy, however, if his friend opened his big mouth about it.

"How did it go?" Akane asked eagerly.

"It was... interesting," said Ranma as he stripped off his gauntlets. "More so than I expected. Let's wait for Alfred and Roy before I go into details." Akane nodded in agreement.

Roy came in a minute later, divested of his hat, mask and gauntlets. "Hey, Akane," he said as he dropped into a chair. A few moments later Alfred appeared bearing a tray of Chinese food he had ordered from an all-night restaurant when Nightwing had called in, informing the older man that he and Arsenal were returning. Ranma's eyes lit up, suddenly feeling ravenous. He grabbed a bowl of beef lo mein and started wolfing it down. He heard Alfred cough into his fist and noticed Akane staring at him, startled. Ranma swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled sheepishly, a bit of sauce dribbling down his chin.

"Sorry," he said, wiping his face with a paper napkin. "Bad habit. I get _really_ hungry after a mission."

Roy chuckled. "He's the only guy I ever met who can beat Beast Boy in an eating contest."

"Did you find any leads on the sources of the hypnotics at the warehouse, Master Ranma?" asked Alfred. Ranma and Roy's expressions grew serious.

"Yeah, we did," said Roy. "One hell of a lead, too."

"There was a Monster Man guarding the place," explained Ranma.

"Good Heavens!" said Alfred.

"That doesn't sound very good," said Akane slowly.

"It's not," agreed Ranma. He told her and Alfred about their investigation, Roy occasionally interjecting.

"Who's Hugo Strange?" asked Akane. "I don't think I've ever heard of him."

"He's the first criminal Bruce encountered that you could call a super-villain," said Ranma. "He's your classic mad scientist, specializing in bio-chemistry and psychology. He's best know for creating the Monster Men – mentally disabled men that he mutated into super-strong giants."

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting him myself, but all I've heard says he's a nasty piece of work," said Roy. "I didn't think he had any ties with the Yakuza, though."

"He doesn't," confirmed Ranma. "He has some contacts with the criminal syndicates in India through an associate, Sanjay, but nothing farther East."

"So he's expanding. But why?"

"All I can say it's not for money – he steals when he needs to, but it's never been his primary motivation."

"In that case either the Yakuza either have a hold over him or, more likely, have something that he wants bad enough that he's willing to work for them." Roy grimaced. "That conjures up some _lovely_ thoughts."

"What do we do now?" asked Akane.

Ranma and Roy exchanged a long look. "Tomorrow Roy and I are going to start some research, see if we can find any leads on Strange – when and where he came into the country, for example. We'll also probably hit a few more clan strongholds, roust up their leadership, maybe, and see what we can learn that way."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"If you want to help us with the research your company is more than welcome. But other than that, I'm afraid you're done." Ranma held up a hand to forestall Akane's protests. "No arguments. I'm not letting you within a mile of Strange if I can help it."

"I'm with Ranma on this, Akane," said Roy. "Super-villains aren't something civilians should mess with, and, like it or not, you're a civilian."

Akane glared fiercely at her two friends, who both looked back resolutely. Finally she breathed in deeply, closed her eyes and nodded her acquiescence. "Okay," she muttered, looking dejected.

"You did well tonight, Akane," said Ranma. He felt slightly stricken by her reaction, despite knowing his decision was the correct one. "You honestly did. But Strange is dangerous."

"You don't have to explain, Ranma." Akane opened her eyes and gave the two young men a wan smile. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you both in a few hours." She stood and left the living room.

Neither Ranma nor Roy said anything for a little while, save to thank Alfred when he gathered their dishes. Finally Ranma heaved out a great sigh, leaned forward in his chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Why do I feel like a jerk?" he muttered.

"Because you _are_ a jerk," Roy answered cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot, Harper. Just what I needed to hear."

Roy laughed. "If it's any consolation, it takes one to know one – I'm a jerk, too. But we're not being jerks about this. I care a lot for Akane, and not just because I have the hots for her sister. I don't want her anywhere near Hugo Strange, either."

"Yeah," agreed Ranma, He sighed again, dropping his hands from his face and standing. "I need some air."

"Okay," said Roy. "I'm gonna go sack out. Good night."

* * *

Ranma stood on the penthouse balcony, leaning against the balustrade, arms folding on the railing. He looked out over Tokyo through half-lidded eyes, enjoying the cool early morning breeze as he let himself decompress from the night's activities. A pleasant lassitude suffused his body and he fell into a light doze, stirring at the sound of a familiar footstep.

"I'll head to bed now, Alfred," he said, pushing himself away from the balustrade, turning and smiling at the butler.

"Actually, there is something I wish to bring to your attention before you retire, Master Ranma."

"Oh?" Ranma frowned thoughtfully. "Something happen?"

"Yes." Alfred paused a moment. "I had a long discussion with Miss Akane tonight. She has expressed interest in taking a more active roll in your nocturnal activities."

Ranma blinked. "She wants to be a superhero?" he translated flatly.

"Yes."

Ranma let out a deep sigh. He was experiencing a peculiar feeling, one similar to deja vu, in which at once he was both very surprised yet not surprised at all.

"You tried to convince her that it was a bad idea, right?" Ranma asked in a slightly strained tone.

Alfred arched an imperturbable eyebrow. "I explained to her some of the realities and dangers of such a career, but otherwise I made no effort to change her mind."

"Alfred!" Ranma protested. "No. It's too dangerous. She's going to have to worry about Ra's al Ghul trying to coerce her into his control. She doesn't need to exacerbate her situation by actively picking fights with the other crazies running around."

"Yet she may be safer from the League of Shadows if she becomes a superhero instead of remaining a civilian. At the very least, the training she receives will be far more advanced than what you and Master Bruce currently plan on giving her, and make her more capable of thwarting any scheme Ra's al Ghul and Talia attempt against her."

Ranma frowned and shook his head. "I don't want her in danger. I don't want her getting hurt."

Alfred smiled at his young charge, his expression wistfully amused. "That is a feeling I thoroughly understand, Master Ranma."

Ranma stared wide-eyed at him before grimacing and scrubbing at his face with a palm. "You fight dirty, Alfred," he grumbled.

"A necessity in my profession, sir."

"Feh." Ranma looked away for a moment. "This isn't my call. Bruce is the one who'll make the decision on this."

"True, but your opinion and good will is of great importance to Miss Akane. She thinks very highly of you. If you are not careful, you could end up hurting her."

Ranma sagged, his shoulders slumping. "This isn't a good idea."

"Perhaps not. But ultimately, Master Ranma, it is her decision to make – just as it was for you."

Ranma turned around, going back to the balustrade to stare out again at Tokyo. Alfred walked to stand next to him. Neither said anything for a small space of time. Finally Ranma sighed deeply. "I... I don't want her getting hurt, but I also promised to always respect her right to choose. I'm gonna try to change her mind on this, but I'll keep my word if she doesn't."

"I know you will, my lad." Alfred placed a grandfatherly hand on the young man's shoulder. "You should retire now – I foresee you and Master Roy having an eventful next few days. You need your rest."

Ranma laughed softly. "That I do. See you in a few hours, Alfred."

"Sleep well, Master Ranma."

* * *

Roy was heading for his bedroom when he noticed light peeping out beneath Akane's guest room door. He paused for a moment then shrugged – he had planned on talking with her in the morning, but if she had not yet gone to sleep he figured he might as well speak with her now. He knocked softly on her door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"It's Roy. May I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure. Come in." Roy accepted the invitation, leaving the door open a crack behind him. Akane had just stood up from her bed and looked at him curiously. He looked back, lips pursed thoughtfully. She looked dejected, her eyes and expression dulled by something other than fatigue.

"Ranma meant what he said," he told her. She blinked in surprise. "You did great tonight. No one I know could have played that creep any better. I thought you were awesome – especially when you caponized the snake."

Akane looked at him silently for a moment then giggled. "Aren't you pouring it on a little thick?"

Roy grinned and held up his hands. "Just telling you the truth."

"Thank you, Roy. I appreciate it, and I did believe Ranma. It's just..." she sighed, shoulders slumping a little as she half-turned from Roy. "I just want to do more. I don't like feeling useless."

"You're not useless, kid. Far from it. But the trouble that we're going to stir up now isn't something you're ready for. Ranma can be a goofball sometimes, but he knows what he's doing."

Akane smiled at her friend. "Funny, he said similar things about _you_."

"Base slander! His jealousy of how cool and suave I am sometimes gets the better of him." Akane giggled again and Roy chuckled. "But while you can't help us with Strange, I'm hoping maybe you can help me with something personal."

Akane made an easy guess. "You want me to give Nabiki a message from you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, along with something else."

She looked at him very curiously. "Oh? What is it?"

"Don't have it yet. I'm planning on going to go Nerima with you this morning to pick it up. I'll buy you breakfast, if you want."

"You don't have to do that, Roy. I like helping friends out."

"And I like treating my friends for helping me." he answered with a smile. "I appreciate this, Akane."

"It's no problem." She suddenly yawned.

"And that's my cue to leave. See you in a while."

"Good night."

* * *

The morning had grown late and Nabiki still was not dressed. She sat on her unmade bed, clad in a black tanktop and white sleep shorts, staring down at her hands resting in her lap and doing her best not to think. Physically she felt better than she had yesterday, though she was still feeling a little sick from her allergic reaction. But emotionally she was distraught. She closed her eyes briefly and shuddered as once again the realization of what nearly happened to her brushed across her consciousness. She swallowed hard and sighed. She was grateful to Roy for saving her from that disgusting blond-dyed creep and his friends – his actions Friday night had increased her attraction for him – yet she was embarrassed for needing to be saved. She felt like a complete fool – a sensation she was not use to and did not enjoy at all.

 _God knows what Roy thinks of me now_ , she thought. _Taking a drink from a stranger and getting doped like some naive little hick_. She drew a leg up, wrapping her arms around it, resting her chin on her knee and frowning bitterly.

There was a knock on her door. "I'll be out in a little while, Kasumi," Nabiki called out. Her older sister had already checked on her twice this morning.

"It's Akane. Can I come in, sis?"

Nabiki put her leg back down. "Sure." The door opened, admitting her little sister. Akane looked tired, her eyes half-closed and a little glazed, but she bore a large smile on her face. In her hand was a small plain brown shopping bag.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Very tired of everyone in this house asking me that."

Akane giggled, her smile becoming sly. "Now you know how I felt."

Nabiki huffed a ghost of a laugh. "I guess I do. How about yourself? You look sleepy."

Akane waved a hand dismissively. "Just had a late night; I was out with Ranma and Roy."

"Oh." Nabiki looked curiously at her before biting her lower lip and glancing out the window. "How is he?" she asked quietly, wincing internally at how hesitant she sounded.

"Very worried about you," Akane answered. "In fact, this is from him." She held out the shopping bag, grinning a little smugly at her Nabiki's startled reaction. It made her feel a little guilty, but she enjoyed seeing her usually imperturbable older sister caught off-guard and flustered. She placed the bag on the bed.

"What is it?" Nabiki asked, staring at the bag.

"I'm not spoiling the surprise," Akane answered. "I'll come back and gush over it with you in a while." She departed, leaving Nabiki alone with Roy's gift.

Nabiki continued staring at the bag, feeling unaccountably shy. Suddenly she scowled, annoyed with herself. Pulling a deep breath, she grabbed it and took out a small flat box with a white card. She looked at the card first; it simply read 'sorry', with Roy's signature in English letters and a phone number. Nabiki's lips quirked into a smirk as a weight in the pit of her stomach dissipated. She opened the box.

Nabiki gasped, her free hand shooting up to cover her mouth, and she nearly dropped the box. Nestled in it, glittering prettily in the morning light, was the silver and sapphire necklace she had half-jokingly tried to cozen Roy into buying for her on their first date. She swallowed hard and scrubbed at her eyes with the back of a wrist. She was _not_ going to tear up, even if there was no one around to see her, and that this was the first gift she ever gotten from a boy that she had not conned or charmed. She took the necklace from its box, clasped it around her neck and went over to her mirror. She looked at her reflection for a few minutes, admiring her gift as she toyed a little with the chain, smiling and blinking. She wiped at her eyes again before getting her cell phone from her bed stand and dialing the number of the card.

Roy picked up on the first ring. "Hey."

"You're _really_ lucky I like you, Roy," Nabiki said without preamble, her tone a teasing lilt. "Do you know just how bad I could be guilt tripping you right now? I think I could get you to buy out an entire clothing boutique in Ginza for me right now. I still may try – I could use a new wardrobe for autumn."

Roy chuckled. "I'm not _that_ much of a soft touch, babe."

"Hmmm... the necklace around my neck right now says otherwise... Thank you for this. It was the last thing I expected from you."

"What were you expecting?" Roy asked, curious.

Nabiki bit her lip again. "I... don't know," she replied honestly. "A part of me thought maybe you'd be mad at me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I know. It's stupid, but then I was pretty stupid that night. I've heard about girls getting doped at clubs, but for some reason I never thought of it actually happening to me." She shook her head and sighed. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Roy. The only person who should feel sorry is the asshole who did this to me, and I doubt he's capable of feeling guilt."

"Knowing that and feeling it are two different things."

"Well, maybe I can help you get over this conflict. Can you come over? I'm still feeling a little sick, but I really want to see you right now. Just give me an hour to clean up."

"I want to, Nabiki. I really want to see you, too. But..."

"But what?"

Roy sighed. "You may not be blaming me for you stay at the hospital Friday, but your father is."

Nabiki hissed through her teeth. "He didn't..."

"He did. Doesn't want me within a hundred feet of you, and, Ranma's friend or not, I'm persona non grata at your house."

"I'll kill him," she said flatly. "That damn caveman. The moment I hang up murder is going to be done."

"I thought you said Akane was the violent one in your family," Roy teased.

"Far from it – I'm just a lot more subtle about how I apply violence." Naiki took a breath. "I'll deal with dad, Roy. I'm not going to let him interfere with us."

"I appreciate that. I like you, Nabiki. I think I may like you a lot. I want to see you again before I have to head back to Starling."

Nabiki was silent a moment. "And after you go back – what then?"

"Well, I do visit Tokyo often. But I think maybe we should take this one step at a time, and our next step is getting you out of the tower your old man wants to lock you up in."

"Don't worry. I'm _very_ good at getting what I want."

Roy chuckled. "No doubt. I gotta get going, babe. Ranma and I have some plans for today. But I'll call you again when I'm free. If there's anything I can do to help you with your dad let me know."

"Thank you. I _will_ see you soon, Roy. That's a promise."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Professor Strange, Mr. Heira will see you now."

Hugo Strange closed the journal he was perusing with a snap and looked up at the pretty young secretary smiling at him, the round lenses of his spectacles gleaming opaquely. He was a striking looking man, dressed in stark white and black, his short stature offset by shoulders broad almost to the point of deformity. His head was completely bald, and his face was gaunt, possessing sharp cheek bones and a strong Roman nose. A thick, bristly salt-and-pepper beard covered his chin and and his mouth was pressed into a thin, cruel line. Strange looked briefly around the reception area, taking note of the seven large men in dark suits who lurked in the lobby. He nodded slightly and stood up from his plush chair, slipping his journal into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Thank you, my dear," he said in perfect Japanese. He glanced at his companion. "I should not be long."

Malcolm Merlyn nodded in acknowledgment. A small smile creased his lips, as if he was enjoying some private joke.

Strange straightened the lapels of his jacket and walked to the door past the secretary's desk, stepping into a hallway leading to a private office. Two of the men followed, falling in step behind him. He paid them no heed. At the end of the hall was a closed door with a pane of frosted glass. He opened it without knocking and entered.

The office was large and spartan, the only decoration being a landscape painting of Mount Kajiiki. A large, expensive oak desk dominated the room, behind which sat Daichi Heira, a high ranking member of the Yakuza clan employing Strange. In a chair to the left of the desk was Matsuhiro Kawada, looking disheveled and nervous.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Strange-sensei," said Heira.

Despite his polite words he did not rise to greet his guest, instead simply inclining his head slightly. Strange's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, but he bowed, ignoring the discourtesy.

Heira gestured at a chair in front of his desk. "Sit, please."

Strange complied. His two escorts took position behind him, standing at attention with their hands folded behind their backs, assuming an attitude of disinterested alertness.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Heira?" inquired Strange. "Your man here," he nodded at Kawada, "seems under a stain. I was under the impression that everything was proceeding to your and your oyabun's satisfaction."

"A complication had indeed arisen, Professor Strange," answered Heira. "One that requires your expertise and unique experience."

"Oh? What exactly happened?"

"Our main warehouse was raided last night."

"Your bought police slipped their leashes? I do not see how that concerns me."

"We were not raided by the authorities." He glanced at Kawada. The younger man flinched and looked down at the floor.

"Nightwing and Arsenal hit us," Kawada muttered with a grimace, his rubbed the back of his skull; his head still throbbed from the hit he took from Batman's junior partner. "They took out my men, some of my best, like they were punk _yankii_ , and then beat the damn _oni_."

"Our warehouse has been impounded," continued Heira. "Our losses in resources and prestige due to those vigilantes are going to be enormous."

"Ah," said Strange. He closed his eyes momentarily, steepling his hands before his mouth. "I had heard that Nightwing was in the country, but I was not aware that Green Arrow's protege was with him." He sighed and opened his eyes, dropping his hands to his knees. "I believe, Mr. Heira, it is time for me to leave Japan. I have fulfilled all my obligations to your clan; all I need is my final payment."

"You will receive it – once you've aided us dealing with this new problem."

"That is not within my remit," retorted Strange. "I came here to improve certain facets of your operations. I have done so by improving the quality of the methamphetamine and stimulants you traffic in. I have also given you resources that will give you a significant tactical advantage over your rivals. I have held up my end of our business arrangement; it is now time for you to do the same."

Heira frowned. "If it is a matter of more money, Professor, I have been authorized to pay you another five million dollars."

"It is not a matter of money. I'll be blunt, Mr. Heira – I have no wish to draw the attention of the Batman at this time. After my last encounter with him and Nightwing, I was lucky to escape with my life, let alone my liberty. At the end of my battle with them I fell into a chasm outside of Gotham City. It took me over a year to recover from the experience, and I have no wish to repeat it. All I want is what was promised – the Gaki Files."

"I'm afraid that is not possible right now, not with this threat against the clan. A threat that you are responsible for."

"How so?" scoffed Strange. "I have been circumspect in all my dealings in Japan. Nothing _I_ have done could have possibly drawn Nightwing's attention." He looked contemptuously at Kawada, who scowled back.

"Nonetheless, you will not leave Tokyo until you've aided us in removing these costumed fools' interference." Heira glanced briefly at the two men behind Strange. One of them clamped a firm hand on Strange's shoulder.

Professor Strange grew very still. For a minute no one spoke, a deadly silence stretching taunt in the room. Heira looked on expectantly, while Kawada frowned. Suddenly Strange smiled, his mouth contorting like the crawl of a venomous serpent.

"You would try to compel my cooperation?" he asked. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I expected better of you, Mr. Heira. Maybe I am guilty of believing in a stereotype, but I had thought the Yakuza was more sophisticated than the dagos that run Gotham's criminal enterprises. Alas, it seems that no matter his nationality, a thug remains a thug."

"I suggest you be careful how you speak to me, Strange," said Heira quietly. "Your situation is precarious right now."

Strange shook his head. "No, it's quite the reverse, though you do not seem to realize it. You are doing a very witless thing. You are threatening _me._ I have many ways of defending myself. Not least among them is the man waiting for me in the front office. He's quite capable of killing every person in this building in less than five minutes."

"Merlyn is being dealt with right now," answered Heira with a contemptuous smile. Strange tilted his head slightly. He could discern faint sounds coming from the lobby.

"Ah, of course," he murmured. "Well then, Mr. Heira, perhaps I can make you reconsider your stance by mentioning a name to you."

"What name?"

Hugo Strange bared his teeth. "Akechi Mitsuhide," he said.

Heira's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" He did not notice his two henchmen suddenly stiffen, their faces blanching, becoming devoid of expression.

"Surely your education is not so rudimentary as that you don't recognize the name of one of the greatest traitors in the history of your country?" Strange glanced up at the men guarding him. "Gentlemen, draw your pistols and cover Mr. Heira and Mr. Kawada."

The man gripping his shoulder released him. He and his partner reached into their jackets and drew automatics, leveling them at their superiors. Heira gasped, half-rising from his seat before checking himself at the click of safeties being unlatched. Kawada swore explosively, his hands fisting white-knuckled at his sides.

"Were you really foolish enough to think, Mr. Heira, that I would not take measures to safeguard myself against treachery?" asked Strange, his lips pulling back in a vicious sneer. "Over the past four months I have implanted post-hypnotic commands in several members of your clan. Among those I've subverted are the majority of the soldiers that report to you. But, honestly, this brute display I'm indulging in is unnecessary." He stood from his chair and stared hard at Heira, his eyes glittering angrily. "I have more subtle ways of defending myself. For example: perhaps, without your knowledge, I sowed a different kind of command into your mind, Mr. Heira. Perhaps all I need to do is say to you a word, one word, and the seething morass of your id will surge up out of the depths of your sub-conscious. Your base desires and urges would then proceed to tear your sanity apart and, once finished, leave you nothing more than a mindless ruin of a man. Shall we test the hypothesis I've proposed, Mr. Heira?"

Heira swallowed hard. His eyes stared from their sockets and his face was sharp and bloodless with fear, gleaming with sweat in the office's florescent lights. "No," he croaked. He swallowed again to clear his throat. "No."

"You show wisdom. The Gaki files; I want them – _**now.**_

"I... I don't have them."

"I do not like hearing that, Mr. Heira." Strange raised his right hand. The gunmen began to tremble, as if fighting against yet losing to some irresistible impulse.

"I can get it for you, Professor Strange," cried Heira, his voice cracking with fear. "I'll have one of my men bring it to your laboratory within an hour. I promise!"

For a long moment stared Strange stared at him, his dark eyes ruthless and calculating. Heira knew his life lay balanced on the edge of a knife. Finally Strange nodded once, slowly.

"One hour, Heira. I expect to have Dr. Kanesaka's research notes in my possession by then, or else I will be angry. I suggest you do not use this reprieve to plot further treachery. Believe me when I say that this," he gestured around the room, "is but the smallest example of what I can do to you and your clan." He paused a moment, his expression turning inward briefly. "One final question. You claimed I was responsible for Nightwing's attack on your property. What caused you to believe that? It can not just be because of my past conflicts with him and Batman."

Heira glanced sharply at Kawada, who in turn winced and scowled. "Your drugs failed, _gaijin_ ," he said, bitter and resentful. "Your Rohyphnal didn't work as you promised."

"Impossible."

Kawada shook his head. "No, the truth."

Strange stared at him with a sharp frown, reaching up with one hand to tug thoughtfully on his beard. "I want details. Mr. Merlyn informed me you were supplying the Rohyphnal-derivitave to your cousin for prurient purposes."

Kawada hissed through his teeth. "The little shit – yeah, I gave it to him to test it out, and then as payment for some work he did for me. After I managed to get away from those freaks I called him. He told me he used it on a girl at a nightclub. She shook it off somehow, and afterwards Haru got into a fight with the guy she was with." He shook his head in disgust. "He went back to that place the next night, the idiot! He got lured into an alley by some bitch and got jumped by Nightwing – ended up telling the bastard everything he knew."

"Hmmm," Strange rumbled. "Interesting. Is your cousin still alive?"

"Yeah. He's holed up in his apartment."

"Where is that?" Kawada told him. Strange nodded, again falling into a thoughtful silence. Finally he addressed Heira. "A curious matter. There is no way an ordinary woman would be able to resist my hypnotics. I must look into this. If, in the course of my investigation, I encounter Nightwing and Arsenal, I will deal with them. But in the meanwhile, I want my payment delivered. Remember my warning." Heira nodded, slumping slightly in his chair. Strange turned to the two Yakuza soldiers. "Keep them restrained for the next five minutes, then you may act under your own accord." Strange left the office, shutting the door after him.

In the lobby the secretary cowered beneath her desk, hands bunched up to her mouth, gasping in fear. Five men lay strewn across the floor, in varying states of consciousness. Malcolm Merlyn stood in the center of the room, his stance relaxed, still smiling slightly in amusement.

"A problem, Mr. Merlyn?" asked Hugo Strange.

Merlyn snorted. "Hardly, Professor. Merely a moment's diversion." He brushed off the shoulders of his sharkskin sport coat. "And yourself?"

"I had to explain to Mr. Heira the realities of my relations with him. He and his masters are not use to dealing with men of our caliber."

"Will we be leaving Japan soon?"

"Soon, but not just yet. Something has attracted my attention. Come – we have work to do."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry it's taken me so long to finish a proper update for Looking For Trouble. I hope you think it worth the wait, and hopefully you won't have to wait another five months for the next chapter.

Storybookknight: I really can't refute your comments on Ranma's characterization. One of my big worries when I started this project was that Ranma would seem like an Asian Dick Grayson, and it seems that this fear was not an unfounded one. I just hope that I've managed to capture at least some of the canon-Ranma's personality and traits in the Shadows-verse Nightwing.

Thanks once again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading, enthusiastic support, insightful suggestions, and putting up with my somewhat perverse shipping of Roy with Nabiki. ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Looking For Trouble

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 10.

"Looks quiet," said Roy.

"It is one-thirty on a Sunday afternoon," Ranma pointed out.

"Yeah, but we just hit these clowns hard. You think we'd be seeing some sort of activity."

"True. Most likely their leadership is meeting at a more secure location. _Oyabun's_ residence, maybe."

Ranma and Roy lurked on the roof of a building, across the street from the yakuza's public office. They were in uniform, scanning the office front. It seemed deserted, the large windows' shutters were drawn, the lights out. Only a little foot traffic passed on the street below.

"I still can't get over how brazen the yakuza are here in Japan," Roy commented. He unhitched a canteen from his utility belt, took a sip and offered it to Ranma. He nodded at the office door, where the clan's name was stenciled on the glass. "I can't imagine Brick advertising himself to the world at large. These guys might as well put up a big neon sign: crooks congregate here; skeezy shit is going down."

Ranma snorted before taking a pull from the canteen and passing it back. "Well, I don't think much is going down right now. Let's take advantage of it and check the place out, see if we can get a clue on where Strange is."

The two teen vigilantes got around to the back of the building without being spotted and went in through the rear door, easily unlocking it and shutting down the security alarm. They made a quick but thorough search of the Yakuza business office, making sure the place was as deserted as it seemed, leaving the lobby for last. Glancing through the doorway, Roy clicked his tongue.

"Nightwing."

"Yeah, I see it." Ranma went in, going over to and kneeling by a small stain on the carpet. "Blood. Drying but recent, maybe a few hours old." He looked around before going back to Roy. "Looks like some of the furniture has been moved too, pushed askew and no one bothered to straighten it."

"There was a fight. You think they tried to brace Strange?"

"Possible. Maybe some _kyodai_ panicked, got stupid, and blamed Strange for us raiding their warehouse. If they did try to muscle Strange they're probably regretting it."

They left the lobby and returned to the spartan private office they had noted, a plaque bearing the name Daichi Heira set on its door.

"You hit the filing cabinets," Ranma said, gesturing to a corner of the room. "I'll check the computer."

"Feh. Hope your anti-virus is up-to-date. That thing's probably packed with creepy Japanese porn."

"Thanks for disparaging my culture, Arsenal. And by the way, it's called hentai," he said dryly.

"Hey, not my fault that some of your fellow countrymen have weird kinks. _Shibari,_ for example."

"You really shouldn't go throwing stones. I've seen some of the stuff _you_ got on your tablet."

"Okay, I'm shutting up now."

"Wise decision." Ranma sat down behind the desk, turning on the computer and activating his gauntlet portable's hacking system. "This shouldn't take me too long. Doubt the clan has military-grade security or LexCorp encryption programs."

"Yeah, but digging through all the trash to find anything useful may take a while."

"Not like we got anything better to do right now."

"True." Roy took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders before pulling open the first cabinet drawer. "Let's get this done."

* * *

Haru finished packing his duffle bag and stepped back from his messy bed, taking a deep breath, trying to will his hands to stop shaking. He needed to go, now and quickly. He had already wasted too much time, cowering in his apartment, not knowing who he feared would show up more – Nightwing or his cousin.

He shuddered as he recalled the last few hours. He had awoken in the alley where Nightwing had jumped him, lying face down behind some trashcans, his wrists and ankles bound and his phone buzzing in his pocket. He wanted to call out for help, but had been afraid, not wishing to answer the inevitable questions, especially if a cop was the one to find him. After what felt like an eternity the zip-ties binding him spontaneously unraveled, and he pushed himself up on shaky legs, head aching, his bladder badly distended, his limbs numb. After relieving himself in the alley he slowly, painfully made his way home, the city very quiet in the early morning hours. When he finally reached his apartment he remembered he got a call and checked it. His blood went cold when he saw his cousin had left a message. As he listened to his voice mail he started to tremble – Matsuhiro screamed at him, raving that Nightwing and some other costumed freak had raided the warehouse and had left a major clan operation a shambles, exposed to the authorities, and blamed Haru because of his inability to keep it in his pants. Haru quickly deleted the message and collapsed on his battered couch, a whine humming in his throat as he trembled and tried not to cry from the cold, painful fear clutching at his guts.

He shook his head sharply, trying to rally his courage. He thanked his ancestors and any _kami_ that listened that he had a passport and had some money saved up. Japan was too small to hide in – not if the _oyabun_ and his advisers thought it was worth their effort to track him down. _And no doubt they will_ , he thought bitterly, _since they got that masked bastard riding them._ Haru planned on fleeing to Australia – the clan presence there was small, the continent was big enough to easily get lost in, and Haru knew enough English to have at least a modicum of a chance to make a living.

He took another deep breath, swallowing. _You can do this. You got a chance. Just keep your head low and play it smart._ He nodded to himself, slung his duffle over his shoulder and headed for his bedroom door. The moment he stepped into the hallway someone seized him, grabbing the back of his neck, hammerlocking his left arm and slamming him face-first into the wall.

 _I can't believe this!_ Haru thought hysterically. The attack felt familiar – maybe Nightwing had tracked him down to shake more information out of him. If so, at least he had a chance of convincing the vigilante of letting him go if he explained his life was in danger.

"Come on, man!" he cried. "I told you everything I knew last night. God's truth, Nightwing, I got-"

"I'm not Nightwing," a cold, deep voice rumbled in his ear. "Unfortunately for you."

His duffle was stripped from him as he was spun around and slammed into the wall. His assailant was a _gaijin_ , dressed in a sharkskin sport jacket and dark pants. His face was pale and angular, with a strong jaw and sharp nose. His jet-black hair was cut short and swept back from a broad brow. Steel-gray eyes, as merciless and soulless as a Great White's, raked over the young gangster in pitiless appraisal. It took Haru a moment to recognize the man. When he did he felt all the blood rush out of his face, and his surroundings began to spin in a vertiginous whirlwind. It was his cousin's important foreign business associate, the man the soldiers guarding the warehouse had spoken about in respectful, fearful whispers. Haru managed to remember the man's name from the chaotic maelstrom of his frightened mind: Merlyn.

"What do you want?" he managed to gasp out. If not for the iron grip on him he would have collapsed into a terrified heap.

"My employer wishes to speak to you," Merlyn replied. He vised Haru's arm, grabbed him by the hair, and marched him out to the living room. Another _gaijin_ sat on the couch, legs crossed, hands steepled before his impassive face, impeccably dressed in stark black and white. His was bald, with a bristling, salt and pepper beard bracketing his hard mouth. Narrowed eyes peered out from behind round spectacles, surveying Haru with a cold, clinical interest that made the young gangster shiver with apprehension. Somehow this short, scholarly-looking man frightened him even more than the deadly criminal at his back.

Merlyn forced Haru to his knees, gripping his shoulders, thumbs pressing down on the flesh at either side of his neck. The bearded man uncrossed his legs, setting his hands on his knees as he leaned forward.

"Mr. Haru Takamura," he rumbled. "I am Professor Hugo Strange. You have caused me some inconvenience with your indiscriminate use of the pharmaceuticals I provided your cousin and his employers. Your idiotic lust has attracted the attentions of forces I wished to avoid."

"I... I..." Haru's attempt at a protest twisted into a gasp of pain as Merlyn's thumbs dug into nerve clusters.

"Hush," whispered Merlyn.

"However," continued Strange, "you may have information that could be of interest to me – something that could ameliorate the punishment I have in mind for you."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Haru stuttered. He cried out as again Merlyn pressed down with his thumbs.

"That is not what we want to hear, boy," he said. I think we'll need to jog your memory."

"Leave that to me, Mr. Merlyn," said Strange. He reached down and opened a large black bag by his feet. From it he removed a black clamshell case. "While your techniques are effective, I prefer more subtle methods of interrogation." From the clamshell he produced a vial of bluish-green liquid and a large hypodermic syringe with a needle six inches long. Haru's eyes bulged, a hysterical whine building in his throat.

"Hold him still while you bear his neck," instructed Strange. He inserted the needle into the vial's rubber stopper, preparing to load the syringe. "If I'm not precise with the injection, Mr. Takamura may suffer unfortunate side-effects."

"No, no, _please!_ " cried Haru, frightened tears brimming in his eyes. "Don't do this. Ask me! Just ask me!"

Hugo Strange tilted his head slightly, considering the young man's plea. He nodded once, putting away the syringe and formula.

"Two nights ago, you drugged a young woman at a club," he said. "Is this correct?"

"Y... Yes..."

"Somehow, this woman resisted the effects of the Rohypnol-derivative. That should not be possible. I want you to tell me what exactly happened. Be precise, Mr. Takamura – the avoidance of pain depends on your thoroughness."

Haru swallowed, nodding slowly. He began to speak, telling Strange of what happened at Wonderland, from the moment the girl had drank his doped soda to when he fled from the alleyway after her date had beaten his friends. The foreign professor questioned him ruthlessly, demanding minute details he barely noticed and strained desperately to recall. Strange's steady, implacable gaze seemed to dissect his mind, cut open his soul to bear to the light his deepest secrets.

The young gangster finished and Strange bowed his head slightly, his eyes falling half-closed as he reviewed what he had learned. After a short space of time he looked up.

"Do you know this woman's name?" Strange asked.

Haru shook his head. He felt utterly spent, his head aching, but despite this he felt slight hope. For perhaps the first time in his adult life he had been completely truthful. He was sure Strange realized this, and would let him go.

"What did she look like?"

"Hot," answered Haru.

Strange frowned. "That is not useful, Mr. Takamura."

Haru gulped. "Her hair was cut short. A bob, I guess. Had a nice rack – killer legs, too. She was dressed all in black, a tube top with some English writing on it and a mini-skirt."

Strange scowled briefly, not impressed by the description. "And her date. What of him?"

Haru shook his head again. "I don't remember." He smirked a little, his hope making him foolish. "All you _gaijin_ look alike." He screamed in agony when Merlyn bore down on his shoulders.

"Answer the question," said Merlyn.

"I don't remember much about him!" he whined. "It was dark in the club and the alleyway. He was white – an American, I guess. Only thing I know for certain is he's a tough bastard."

"Very well, Mr. Takamura," said Strange. He picked up his bag and stood up. "I believe you. Thank you for your cooperation and frankness." He nodded once.

Merlyn seized Haru by the head and twisted sharply. There was a muffled, wet crack and Haru spasmed as if jolted by a live wire. Merlyn released him, letting him fall lifeless to the floor, head lolling on a broken neck. Merlyn dusted his hands clean and looked inquiringly at Strange.

"We are done here," said Strange. "I need to return to the laboratory and see if Mr. Heira acted prudently. I want you to go to this night club and see what else you can learn." His cruel mouth quirked slightly in thought. "What do you suppose the chances are, Mr. Merlyn, that this young woman's date runs in our circles?"

"Very good," answered Merlyn. "Men capable of beating three-to-one odds in a fight without breaking a sweat are not common."

"Indeed. Perhaps the girl will be of more use than I initially guessed."

* * *

Roy heaved out a deep breath as he shut the last filing drawer, standing up from his squat and shrugging his shoulders. "I hate this sort of scut work," he grumbled.

"I'm not fond of it, either," Ranma agreed, pushing back from the office desk. "You find anything?"

The archer turned to his friend. "Just confirmation of things we already surmised – receipts for lab equipment, chemical supplies, stuff like that. They're dated from between a week ago to about five months back. There are also some delivery invoices written out for a few different addresses in Tokyo."

"Tell me." Roy rattled off the addresses. Ranma grinned. "I found some e-mails discussing increased security and staffing for an office building in Setagaya. Its address matches the last one you mentioned."

"We going to head over there now?"

Ranma shook his head. "We'll wait for dusk to investigate."

"We'll be giving Strange more time to get away."

"If he wanted to run he'll have already done so. He's had plenty of time since we hit the clan warehouse. We'll have an easier time infiltrating the place at night – let's not throw away any advantages."

"Good points. God knows I don't want to fight another Monster Man on anything close to even terms. You find anything else?"

"Two things." Ranma shut down his gauntlet portable. "I ran across multiple references to 'foreign consultants' helping with 'the expansion of our interests.' They never name anyone, of course, but I don't like that plural."

Roy frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe Strange brought some henchmen with him?"

"Could be. Or maybe they brought in other chemists to help refine their production. For all I know Walter White could be holed up in that office with Strange." Roy snorted at that. Ranma shrugged. "We'll have to be a bit more careful when we hit the place."

"Noted. What else?"

Ranma stood up from the office chair, rubbing his jaw. "There's also mentions of something called 'the Gaki Files.' It's something that the clan has accessed to and is going to be part of the payment for their primary consultant's services."

"Gaki... Hungry ghost. That sounds ominous."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and if Strange wants it I have no doubt it's gonna be something nasty. It sounds familiar, but I can't place it. I want to consult the Batcomputer and see if there's anything on it in Batman's case files."

"Sounds like a plan. We done here?"

"Yeah, let's head back. We've pushed our luck being here as long as we have as it is." The two teen superheroes did a quick visual sweep of the office, making sure they had left no sign of their presence, then departed the way they had entered.

* * *

With the judicious application of generous bribes and veiled threats, Malcolm Merlyn was allowed access to Wonderland's security room, where he scrubbed through club surveillance footage from Friday night. He played through multiple tapes, starting around eleven-thirty, the rough time Haru said he approached and drugged the woman. Merlyn soon found the young man and his victim, and nodded to himself as he committed the girl's appearance to memory, observing her from different angles _._

Merlyn continued to play the footage, waiting for the woman's date to show. He watched Haru start to make his way to the front doors, the woman on his arm. Then someone came quickly after them – someone very familiar to Merlyn. Someone who he had hoped – indeed, _expected,_ to see. The dark archer smiled a shark's grin.

"Roy," he murmured, well-pleased. "I knew it was you. Like teacher, like student – always can count on you to be chasing tail."

Merlyn went to the club's business office to talk to the manager again. "I want to see your V.I.P. List for Friday night."

The man looked doubtful. "I don't know... I've already given you more access than I should. Our patrons have a right to privacy." He faltered a little under Merlyn's cold eyes, but rallied when shown a roll of yen notes in large denominations. The manager quickly found the desired list.

Merlyn scanned it. Near the top of the list was written 'Roy Harper with Nabiki Tendo'. He nodded, handing back the list then holding out the money roll. When the manager reached for it Merlyn grabbed his hand and twisted it, not enough to injure, but firm enough to immobilize. The pudgy man gasped as this intimidating _gaijin_ thrust his face close to his.

"You have not seen me," he whispered. "I was never here."

"Of... of course, sir." Merlyn let him go and left, leaving the manager sweating and shaken, wondering with much trepidation what exactly he had abetted.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** If people are interested, I've started a new story in the Shadows-verse, though it doesn't star Ranma or Akane. Ladybug and Cat Noir are the beloved new Heroes of Paris. Over the course of their young careers, they've fought a wide variety of powerful and unusual foes – weather manipulators; shape-shifters; armored would-be tyrants; pigeons. A non-powered cat burglar should be no problem for them, right?

 _Feline-ious_ takes place around the beginning of _Shadows Over Nerima_ , just as Ranma and Alfred are flying out to Tokyo. Check it out if you like what I've been doing here and enjoy _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_.

This was something of a quiet chapter, but a necessary one. The home stretch is in sight, and the trouble Ranma, Akane and Roy are looking for is coming to a head.

Thanks again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading, support and invaluable suggestions.


	12. Chapter 11

Looking For Trouble

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 11

" _No,_ Nabiki! You will not see that boy again. That's final!"

"Absolutely not! I _like_ Roy, Dad. He's done nothing to deserve this!"

Kasmui frowned in distress, looking down at her lap where she wrung her hands. Nabiki and Soun had been arguing almost non-stop since late that morning. The middle Tendo sister was furious with her father for ordering Roy to stay away from her and had made her displeasure obvious from the moment she came down from her bedroom. She had demanded that Soun rescind his decision, but the Tendo patriarch, usually so pliable to his daughters' wishes, refused. This newly revealed steel in his spine, which he first had shown when the engagement agreement with the Saotomes was in dispute, was a disagreeable surprise to the Tendo daughters. Nabiki had been visibly taken aback when he had not capitulated after her initial salvo of arguments, but she did not lack stubbornness herself. She simply gritted her teeth and redoubled her efforts.

Kasumi sighed and looked up at her sister and father as they started another round of this fight. The usually peaceful atmosphere of the house was tainted by stress and resentment. The air itself tasted bitter from the negative emotions. Akane had left, stating that she was going to visit Ranma, looking relieved when she departed. Kasumi envied her little sister, for the eldest Tendo daughter had no refuge where she could escape from this endless argument.

Soun shook his head sharply. "He's an irresponsible delinquent," he growled. "Taking you to such a place. It was shameless."

"Oh come off it," snapped Nabiki. "You know I've been to night clubs before, and you never once objected to me going."

"That was because you went with people I did not consider objectionable."

"And what, exactly, is wrong with Roy? He's been nothing less than polite and friendly to everyone in this family. He's one of Ranma's best friends and Akane thinks highly of him."

"That may be so, but he's still a _gaijin_."

Nabiki rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh my God, not this again. News flash, Dad: it's the Twenty-first century, not the damn Tokugawa Era! Who the hell cares that he isn't Japanese?"

"Watch your language, young lady!" thundered Soun.

"No. This is ridiculous. Give me a reason why I shouldn't see Roy that doesn't boil down to him being a foreigner."

"He got you drugged and nearly abused! Is that not reason enough?"

"He's not the one who handed me that doped coke, dad. Blame the greasy creep – who happened to be Japanese, by the way – who did. Or hell, even blame me for being naive enough to take a drink from a stranger without a thought. Roy was not responsible for any of that. What he _did_ do was keep me from leaving the club with that bastard, beat up the guy and his friends when they tried to take me away by force, then get me to a hospital because I was having an allergic reaction to the roofie. He _saved_ me, Dad. Why can't you understand that?"

"It doesn't matter that he saved you. You should not have been out with him in the first place!"

Nabiki shook her head sharply, her face scrunched tight, as if she was suffering from an intense migraine. "You keep on arguing in circles, and I'm sick of it! I'm gonna say this one last time – I don't care that Roy's a _gaijin_ , and neither should you. He wants to see me, I want to see him, and I'm not going to let you stop me because of your stupid prejudice."

"Nabiki," said Soun ominously, "as long as you are a minor living under my roof you will obey me."

"Or what?" sneered Nabiki.

"Enough! Please," said Kasumi, upset. Her sister and her father paused to look at her. Her face was flushed, and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "You've been fighting all day. I know you both feel strongly about this, but please, can you stop, just for a bit? Step back from this and try to calm down. Arguing like this will only lead to resentment."

"I agree with the young lady," a deep, cold voice suddenly interjected. "Besides, as amusing as listening to this little spat has been, you have far more important business at hand."

The Tendos all started and looked toward the genkan hall. Deja vu washed over the two women, but Nabiki and Kasumi quickly realized the person standing in the entryway was not Nightwing. The man was taller than the young hero, and costumed differently, dressed in a black tunic, sleeveless and hooded, trimmed with silver thread and steel studs. Black leather encased his arms and legs, matched with knee-high boots and gauntlets. The man's hood concealed most of his face, leaving only a strong jaw dark with stubble and thin lips curled in an amused smile in view. A bandoleer crossed over his chest, and a quiver of black-fletched arrows jutted over his right shoulder.

Soun overcame his surprise and leaped to his feet. "Who are you?" he demanded. "How dare you enter my house uninvited!"

The stranger ignored him, shifting his head slightly to look at Nabiki. The middle Tendo sister could just discern the glitter of shark-gray eyes, and her blood, running hot from her constant fighting with her father, seemed to congeal into ice.

"Nabiki Tendo," the stranger spoke, "My employer wishes to make your acquaintance. You are to come with me."

"She's going nowhere!" shouted Soun. "Leave at once, or else I'll throw you out."

The stranger's smile became contemptuous. "No."

Soun needed no further provocation. He hurled himself over the living room table, lashing out with a jump kick. The stranger blocked the attack, crossing his arms to take the blow, grunting from the impact and sliding backwards slightly. Soun followed up with a flurry of punches, his fists thrusting with ferocious speed, yet he failed to hit his opponent. The hooded intruder deflected every strike with punishing hard blocks. The Tendo patriarch grimaced from the effort, his face starting to flush. Suddenly the stranger slapped Soun's right arm to one side, breaking open his guard, and struck him in the sternum with the heel of his palm. Soun gasped, his eyes bulging, and he fell back a step.

"Formidable," said the stranger. "But not good enough."

He hit Soun with a front thrust kick, sending him tumbling over the table. By some miracle it did not break, but dishes and ceramic mugs were sent flying, shattering on the floor.

"Father!" Kasumi cried, while Nabiki gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

Their father managed to roll with blow and land on his knees. He quickly regained his base, but the intruder was even faster, his form a dark blur as he drew a collapsible black bow hooked to his quiver. He shook it open, pulled an arrow, notched and released it all within the span of a quick breath. The shaft took Soun in the right shoulder, its honed steel broadhead easily shearing through flesh and bone, the impact spinning him around like a top. He fell hard on his left side and lay still.

" _Daddy!"_ screamed both Tendo girls.

Kasumi rushed to him, kneeling at his side. Nabiki was rooted to the spot she stood, staring in horror as the stranger drew two more arrows from his quiver. He leisurely strung both of them, tilting his bow slightly as he pulled and took aim at her sister and her prostrated father.

"Don't!" Nabiki cried out, throwing out her hands in a pleading gesture. "I'll go with you! I'll go with you! Don't kill them. Please!"

The stranger said nothing, standing as still as a statue hewn from basalt. Kasumi was looking up at him, trembling like a rabbit caught in a trap, tears streaming from her large, terrified eyes. Soun had started making incoherent whimpering sounds.

Finally, the dark archer spoke. "I'm being paid to fetch you, not to kill anyone. You come with me, without resistance or demur, and I'll let your family live. Deal, Miss Tendo?"

Nabiki tried to speak, but could not form words. Shaking, white as a winding sheet, she swallowed and nodded her agreement.

The archer unnotched his arrows, returning them to their quiver, and stepped to one side, gesturing at the genkan hallway. "Ladies first."

Kasumi looked frantically at her younger sister, eyes wide with horror. "Nabiki, no," she whispered.

Nabiki forced a tremulous parody of a smile onto her face. "I'll be alright, sis," she said. Never before had she uttered such a clumsy and obvious lie. "Take care of daddy. Let...let Akane and her friend know, okay?" Kasumi gaped for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Time's wasting," said the stranger.

"Right," said Nabiki, grimacing.

Leaving the house in the company of this man was the hardest thing she had ever done. Walking felt like she was wading through liquid concrete, and she could not stop trembling. When she bent over in the genkan to get her flats she felt her stomach twist and heave, and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting. All the while she was keenly aware of the stranger's unwavering stare upon her. He kept a few paces behind her, following silently, his tread relaxed, bow still in his left hand. When they stepped through the front gates onto the darkening street her fear increased ten-fold, her instincts screaming at her to make a run for it. She quickly crushed that train of thought. She had seen how fast this man moved – she would be lucky to get ten paces before he caught her. Or maybe he would simply shoot her through the leg. And if she did try to run away, what would happen to Kasumi and her father? She was uncertain if the stranger would keep his word, even though she was cooperating. Nabiki had no doubt he would kill them if she did not keep her side of this devil's deal.

"Left," ordered the man.

Nabiki nodded, turning to walk in that direction. They traveled a few blocks up the deserted street. She was torn between hoping someone would see them and afraid of what the stranger would do to any witnesses of the abduction he encountered. When they came across a nondescript blue Honda sedan parked at the side of the street, he ordered her to get into the back. She obeyed, sliding into the rear seat. Two men in dark suits were sitting in the front; they looked at her curiously, the driver arching an eyebrow while the passenger grinned and leered.

"Here's a cutie," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Maybe working for these _gaijin_ won't be so bad after all."

Despite her fear Nabiki flushed angrily, and she attempted to scowl back. The man laughed coarsely.

The dark archer got into the back and shut the door. "She's not for you," he said. "It will be detrimental to your health if you forget that." The man flinched and turned to look out the front window. The archer collapsed his bow, setting it down next to him. "Drive."

"Yes, boss." The car started and smoothly pulled away from the curve.

For the next several minutes no one spoke, the two men in the front concentrating on the street while the stranger sat motionless, arms folded across his chest and his head bowed slightly as if lost in his own meditations. The silence weighed oppressively on Nabiki. The brief spike of anger she had felt had died a quick death in the presence of this frightening man. She was trembling again, and she felt clammy and sick from fear. But the need to know why she had been taken soon outweighed her fear. She licked her lips then spoke.

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

The stranger turned his head toward her slightly. "Merlyn," he said.

"Why did you take me?" This he did not answer, bowing his head again. Nabiki swallowed. "Are... Are you with the League of Shadows?"

He looked at her sharply. "What do you know of the League?" he demanded harshly.

Nabiki cringed away. She could not see his eyes through the shadow cast by his hood, but she felt their implacable glare burn into her. _Mistake_ , she screamed in her head. _You made a big mistake!_

Merlyn seized her bicep and squeezed, not enough to hurt, but the threat of his strength was obvious; he could break her arm with ease. "What do you know of the League?" he repeated.

Nabiki swallowed. "They kidnapped my sister. My younger sister. Two weeks ago. She's a martial artist, a good one, and they wanted her."

His lips quirked thoughtful. "Did they now? Interesting." He let her go, and she instantly shifted as far away from him as she could. He said nothing for a moment. "Where is she now?"

"Not at the house."

"Do you really think I can't make you tell me if I wanted to know?" Nabiki swallowed again, fighting against the tremors trying to rock her body. "How did your sister escape the League?"

"Nightwing rescued her."

Merlyn smiled. "Of course he did. The obvious answer. Then the Dark Knight's squire _will_ be on our trail sooner than I anticipated. I don't give a damn about Nightwing, but he'll have someone with him I _very_ much wish to see." He leaned back in the seat, steepling his forefingers. "As for your question, I am associated with the League of Shadows, but I'm not currently working for it. I knew nothing about you or your family until you attracted the attention of my employer. You should really be more careful who you take drinks from, Miss Tendo."

"No," she whispered, eyes going wide. "That creep from the club?"

Merlyn chuckled. "I assure you, Miss Tendo, that you are the absolute last thing on Haru Takamura's mind now. Have patience – you'll meet my employer soon enough." He fell silent, seeming to fall back to his meditations. But suddenly he spoke again, surprising Nabiki. "Has he told you?"

She blinked. "Who told me what?"

"No, stupid question. Of course he hasn't. I wouldn't get your hopes up too much. He's too much like his old man – likes tail a lot, but commitment, not so much."

She stared at him in confusion, mouth slightly agape, but then she realized who he was talking about. "Roy. You mean Roy. How... how do you know him?"

Merlyn chuckled again. "Ah, that's not my secret to tell. But you seem to be a smart girl. You'll figure it out when the time comes."

No one spoke again for the rest of the drive.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I live.

This chapter was originally going to be double its current length, but it's been around two and a half months since I last published _Looking_ , and I didn't want to delay any longer. Next chapter we return to Ranma, Roy and Akane.

Thanks once again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading, advice, and support. Go read her stuff now – it's worth your time. And if you give her reviews, maybe she'll grace us with more _A Tendo in Gotham_!

Jeremy Harper


	13. Chapter 12

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½/Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 12

Akane found Roy alone in the penthouse living room. The red head was dressed in his bodysuit, his gauntlets, domino mask and hat resting next to him on the couch. He was sorting through a selection of arrows laid out on the coffee table, carefully examining their heads, payloads, shafts and fletching before placing them in the quiver resting at his feet.

"Hello, Roy," she said.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, Akane." He gave her a closer look. "You look frazzled, kid."

Akane pulled a face. "I am, a little. Mostly I'm tired – I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but after I gave your gift to Nabiki I just had to crash for a while."

"That's okay. These late nights can be rough if you're not use to them. There are some tricks that can help with that, though."

"Like downing a dozen triple shot cappuccinos?" Akane said wryly.

Roy laughed. "Nothing quite so drastic. Sleep meditation is much better and far healthier – let's you rest more efficiently. Ask Ranma about it. Since he's going to be here for the next few months he can teach you."

"I'll keep that in mind." She dropped into an armchair with a sigh.

"So what else is going on? You don't seem to be just tired."

Akane sighed again and shook her head. "Nabiki's been fighting with Daddy non-stop since she got up this morning."

"Ah," said Roy ruefully.

"Yeah. Dad's been full of surprises lately. I knew he could be stubborn, but I never realized he could be so... adamant about things." She rubbed briefly at her eyes. "I mean, the only reason I'm being taught by Yoru-sensei right now is that he wanted to keep Bruce happy. I've never seen him behave this way before. I dunno, maybe my sisters and I are spoiled. We're so used to getting our way with him with only a little wheedling that him acting like this is a shock."

Roy frowned. "I wish there was a way I could help."

"If Nabiki or I think of anything we'll let you know."

Alfred walked in with a tray. "An iced tea, Miss Akane?"

"Oh, thank you very much," she said, gratefully accepting the tall, cool glass. The butler set a can of Coke on a coaster in front of Roy. The young archer placed his last arrow in his quiver and thanked the older man.

"Where's Ranma?" asked Akane after she had taken a sip of her tea.

"Doing a little research. We ran across something at that Yakuza office he wanted to see if he could run down."

"How did that go? Did you have any trouble? I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you off."

"Don't worry about it. It went pretty well – place was deserted, and no one dropped by while we were tossing it. There were signs of a fight from earlier in the day. We think someone tried to brace Strange and ended up regretting it. We did find a good lead. An office building in Setagaya that's been receiving chemical equipment the past several months. We're going to check it out in a while, see if Strange is holed up there or if there's any clue on where he is."

"Hey Akane," Ranma said.

Akane turned in her chair toward her fiance with a smile. He stood in the doorway leading to the penthouse bedrooms. He too was still in costume, sans domino, a dark satchel in his right hand.

"Hi Ranma," she answered, admiring how his bodysuit showed off his lean form. Her smile faltered and fell away when she noticed his expression. His face was tight with anger, his mouth curved in a sharp grimace. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah man," said Roy, looking at his friend with concern. "You like you got smacked in the head with a 2x4."

"I pretty much was," said Ranma. He sighed. "I found out what the Gaki Files are."

"Gaki Files?" asked Akane.

"Part of the payment the Yakuza is giving Strange," explained Roy. "Is it that bad?"

"Bad enough. It's the origins of it that's got me upset. The Gaki Files are supposedly research notes from experiments conducted by a doctor attached to Unit 731."

Akane's brow furrowed – that name sounded familiar, but she could not remember where she heard it. Roy frowned, his eyes narrowing as he too tried to recall the reference. Alfred drew in a quick breath; he had immediately recognized Ranma's reference.

"The Imperial Japanese Army's bio-chemical battalion," he said quietly.

Roy's eyes widened with realization. "Japan's counterpart to the Nazis' Josef Mengele – hell and damnation."

"Oh," gasped Akane. She looked down at her lap, understanding now why Ranma looked so upset. She was feeling the same way now. An old, terrible shame, only half-admitted to by her country, the poison of which still festered when the recent history of Japan was examined and discussed.

Ranma smiled mirthlessly and nodded. He dropped into the chair next to Akane's and rubbed at his face. "Yeah. I pretty much reacted like Akane here, save my language was a bit stronger."

Akane snorted and looked up at him. "So what exactly are these Gaki Files?" she asked.

Ranma took a deep breath. "There's not much in the way of concrete facts – just a lot of rumor and hearsay. According to the files I dug up on the Batcomputer there was a high ranking member of Unit 731 – Major Hideo Kanesaka – who specialized in neuroscience and had some radical theories on how the brain functioned. He supposedly explored those theories on several Chinese and Russian prisoners held by the Unit in Pingfang. The lucky ones died quickly. The others..." Ranma grimaced, " _lingered_ , their minds totally destroyed. Some of them were euthanized, but others Kanesaka kept alive for observation and further testing."

Akane closed her eyes, feeling sick. "God," she muttered.

"I think God had turned a blind eye from the world during those years," said Roy. "Did anything come of this?" he asked Ranma.

"Yeah. Strange phenomena was observed around the test subjects."

"What sort of phenomena?"

"Poltergeist activity, spontaneous combustion, shared hallucinations, other, even weirder things. Kanesaka kept detailed notes on all of this and took them with him when Unit 731 fled China, so they weren't lost when the Imperial Army destroyed the unit's base to conceal their activities. Kanesaka vanished sometime during the battle of Okinawa, and no one ever discovered what happened to him. Some people think he committed suicide, afraid of being tried for war crimes, not realizing Shiro Ishii would manage to strike a deal with the Americans to get himself and his underlings immunity from prosecution in exchange for their research. Others theorize Kanesaka smuggled himself out of Japan after the surrender and fled to Brazil or Argentina. But whatever happened to him, word eventually spread during the post-war years of his experiments and their results, and rumors surfaced that his research notes, his 'Gaki Files', still existed and were somewhere in Japan." Ranma sighed and shook his head. "You can see why Strange would be interested in something like this."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Psychic Monster Men. Regular Monster men are bad enough, but if those notes let him figure out how to create psychic Monster Men... holy shit."

Akane shivered at the thought, wrapping her arms around herself. "How could the Yakuza manage to get a hold of such a thing?"

Ranma shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Kanesaka left it in the clan's trust in exchange for favors or protection. Or maybe they found it hidden in a cupboard of a property they acquired. Stranger coincidences have happened."

Roy frowned again. "Could it be possible that they're lying about having the Gaki Files? Maybe Strange found out and that's what caused the fight at their business office."

Ranma quirked his mouth in thought. "Possible, but unlikely. Strange is not naive. He would have demanded some sort of proof before coming to work for them and frankly, if the Yakuza had someone in their employ who could come up a scientific hoax good enough to fool Hugo Strange then they probably wouldn't need Strange's talents in the first place."

"True. What now, boss?"

"We find Strange, damn fast. If he has the Gaki Files, we can't give him a moment's peace to let him study them. I've sent word to Bruce and Ollie about this. Hopefully we'll hear from them soon."

"Yeah. This could evolve into a JLA level threat if we don't track Strange down. We heading out now?"

Ranma nodded. "You prepped?"

"Yep." Roy stood and slung his his quiver. "Ready and armed for Monster Men. Yourself?"

Ranma got up, slapping his utility belt lightly. "All set. Got some loads that should help, plus I broke these out." He opened his satchel and first pulled out his domino mask, which he applied to his face, then a pair of Escrima sticks. They looked similar to his usual set, save for holes bored in their tops. He held them out, tilted slightly, and squeezed their hilts. Blue electricity crackled between them. Akane started in surprise.

Roy nodded in approval. "Those will pack a kick."

Ranma locked them in his uniform's shoulder holsters. "Last time I used them was during the fights in Harlem and at the U.N. If they can knock out a trained soldier in a HIVE hardsuit, then they should be able to make a Monster Man think twice."

Akane now stood, smoothing out her skirt and frowning in worry. "I wish I could come."

Ranma sighed. "Akane-"

"I know, I know. I'm not going to argue about this. I just..." She vented a sigh. "Please be careful."

"I will, Tomboy. I promise."

She stared intensely at him for a moment before suddenly hugging him, pressing her face against his chest. Ranma's eyes grew wide behind his mask and to his mortification his arms flailed a bit, for he did not know what to do with his hands. Roy snickered at his reaction, and he shot his friend a dirty look. Ranma took a breath and gently patted Akane on the back. She let him go, stepping away and smiling at him. Suddenly she blushed, fidgeting slightly, and then, to everyone's surprise, she walked over to Roy and gave him a hug as well. The young archer's brows shot up to his hairline and his cheeks suddenly colored. Ranma could not decide whether to grin at Roy being startled or scowl at him for getting a hug from _his_ fiancee. The pig-tailed youth quickly retreated from that line of thought and settled for a half-smirk. It was just a friendly hug after all, no different then the ones he got from Donna. And it was not like he had any right to be jealous over who Akane chose to express affection for.

Akane let go of Roy after a few moments, and Ranma felt gratified that she had not hugged his friend as long as she had hugged himself. "You be careful too, okay?" she said.

Roy coughed and nodded. "Of course," he said. "I'm a sensible boy, after all."

"That's up for debate," said Ranma. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Roy donned his mask, hat and gauntlets.

"Your cycles are prepped and ready, young sirs," Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred," said Ranma. The two teen superheroes headed out of the living room.

"Damn, she's cute," Roy muttered softly.

"You already got a Tendo sister," commented Ranma, sounding more annoyed than he meant to. "You don't need another one."

"Don't worry about it, Ranma." Roy grinned at his friend, enjoying the pique in his tone, and shot him a wink. "I don't poach off my friends."

"Shut up."

Before they left the living room the theme from _Fairy Tail_ suddenly played. Akane fetched her cell phone from her purse and answered. "Hello Kasumi, what's – _**what!**_ " The two teen superheros whirled around at Akane's shriek. She had paled milk-white and the hand that held the phone trembled. Alfred had immediately gone over to her, watching with concern and ready to provide whatever aid was necessary.

"What happened?" Akane demanded as Ranma and Roy also converged on her. "Okay. Okay, Kasumi. Yes, I'll get a hold of him right now. Okay." She shut off her phone and turned to Ranma. "Daddy's in the hospital and Nabiki's been kidnapped!"

"No!" gasped Roy. Ranma swore.

"Did she call from the house or her cell?" he asked

"Her cell."

"Give me the number."

Akane quickly recited it. Ranma entered it into his gauntlet-portable and dialed. Kasumi answered immediately. "He-hello?"

"Miss Tendo, this is Nightwing."

"Oh, oh thank _God!_ "

"Tell me what happened."

Kasumi took a deep breath to steady herself. "It happened just a half-hour ago. We were in the living room. Father and Nabiki were arguing – they had been fighting all day. I finally managed to get them to stop briefly when this strange man appeared."

"Strange how?"

"He... he was in a costume. He was dressed all in black, and wore a black hood that hid his face. He said that his employer wanted to meet Nabiki and she was to come with him. Father demanded that the man leave, and when he refused Father attacked him. They fought, and the man shot Father through the shoulder with an arrow."

Roy let out an explosive hiss through his teeth. His fists clenched at his sides and his face contorted in rage.

"The man then threatened to kill Father and me. Nabiki stopped him by agreeing to go with him."

"Your father?" Ranma asked.

"He's at Nerima General. Our family physician is in attendance – he's in stable condition, thank goodness. But Nabiki! Why is this happening to my family?" Kasumi's voice was creeping up into a hysterical register. "What's going to happen to Nabiki?"

"Nothing, if I have any say in it. I'll find her and bring her back to you as soon as I can. My word on it, Miss Tendo."

"Thank you. Oh, thank you."

"I'll call back as soon as I have any information for you. Be safe, Miss Tendo." Ranma cut off the call and then looked at Roy, expression grim. "We now know who the other foreign consultant is."

"Merlyn," gritted Roy, practically spitting out the name. "God _damn_ it!"

"Who is he?" Akane asked. Her eyes were bright with worry.

"Malcolm Merlyn," growled Roy. "He's a mercenary and assassin for hire. He's a master marksman, an archer of the highest caliber – as good as Ollie and myself." He grimaced sharply. "We've fought before, managed to thwart him several times, but never been able to take him in."

"He's also an associate of the League of Shadows," Ranma said.

Akane gasped. "Could... could this be a way to get at me?"

Ranma shook his head. "No. It's too soon for them to make a move against you. Talia and Ra's take their time to regroup after a setback, learn what they can from their mistakes, and it's not their style to strike indirectly at someone they want. Also, the League's retreated from Japan for now - Bruce and I made sure of it."

"Plus Merlyn hasn't directly worked for the League in the last couple of years, at least as far as I know," added Roy. "No, one-hundred to one he's working as a merc for Strange."

"But what would Strange want my sister for?"

"I think," Ranma said slowly, "that word got back to Strange that Nabiki managed to shake off the effects of his hypnotics, and that piqued his curiosity. Strange is very good; his drugs and formulas are about ninety-nine percent effective once he's perfected them. He wants to find out how Nabiki resisted." He looked at Akane very seriously. "I'm afraid you're not the only Tendo daughter who received something from Ra's al Ghul's eugenics program, Akane."

"Makes sense," muttered Roy. "Ra's wouldn't want his 'Wrath' to be subverted from his will, so he manipulated your mother's and your ancestors' genetics to give you a resistance to at least chemical controls." He shook his head sharply. His shoulders were tight with anger, his stomach twisting in fear for Nabiki. Unwanted visions of her suffering beneath the cold, inhumane hands of Hugo Strange kept surging up from the dark recesses of his imagination. "That doesn't matter right now. We've got to find Nabiki."

"Right. We hit Setagaya first. If she isn't there, we roust out the clan's _oyabun_ and elders and dangle them out a window until they cough up Strange's location."

Roy nodded. "It's a plan. Let's break some heads."

"Wait!" said Akane. "Take me with you."

"What?" exclaimed Ranma. "No. Absolutely not!"

" _Please,_ Ranma!" Akane stared at him with pleading, anguished eyes. "I know it's dangerous, but I can't just sit here and wait for you to come back. She's my sister. I... I need to do something, anything to help her. I have to be there for her. _Please,_ Ranma!"

"We don't have time for this, Ranma," growled Roy. "We need to go _now_."

Ranma glanced first at his friend then to Alfred. The older man looked back at him steadily, his eyes grave. Ranma saw in his expression that Alfred would not advise him on this, but would completely support whatever decision he made. Ranma finally looked again at Akane, and felt his resolve crumble beneath her desperate, beseeching gaze.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered. "Bruce is going to _kill_ me. Alright, you can come. But you're _absolutely_ _not_ taking part in any of the fighting. I don't want you anywhere near Strange, Merlyn or a Monster Man. You'll stay with our cycles – their point defense systems will protect you. You'll keep your helmet on and the visor down so no one gets a look at your face. Understand?"

"Yes! Thank you, Ranma! Thank you!"

Roy said nothing, simply nodding in approval. Though she was a civilian, he trusted Akane, thinking her sensible and capable. He also sympathized with her need to contribute something, no matter how small, to the rescue of her sister.

Ranma took a steadying breath. "Alright. Let's roll."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading and support.


	14. Chapter 13

Looking For Trouble

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 13

Nabiki had never felt so frightened in her life. Fear permeated her down to the cores of her bones. She felt clammy and ill, her stomach twisting in ferocious knots that made her want to curl up into a ball. Her heart fluttered wildly as her breath came in soft, ragged gasps, and her body ached from her effort to keep from shaking. She had good reason to be frightened, well beyond the bald fact of being kidnapped. Merlyn and his men had made no effort to conceal the route they traveled, nor had anyone bothered hiding their identities from her. Nabiki was no fool; she knew her captors had no intention of ever letting her go alive.

Once they had arrived at their destination, an isolated office building in the Setagaya ward, Merlyn had marched her into a large room on its second floor. He forced her into an uncomfortable metal chair that was bolted to the floor, zip-tied her wrists and ankles to it, and left her under the watch of two of his henchmen. The one that had leered at her in the car continued to so, leaning against a wall as he undressed her with his eyes, occasionally making a lewd comment to her or his associate. The other man studiously ignored everything in the room save his smart phone. The room itself was spartan, its walls bare of decoration, the only furniture consisting of a few chairs, a medical examination bed, and a small table set next to the bed.

Nabiki swallowed and took a deep breath. The only thing keeping her from breaking down completely was the hope that Nightwing would come rescue her. Merlyn seemed to think the young superhero was hunting him, but even if that was not the case, Nabiki knew Akane had some way of contacting Nightwing. The middle Tendo sister could only pray that he found her before her kidnappers did something horrific to her.

With that thought the door opened, admitting two men. Immediately her two guards came to attention, and despite her discomfort Nabiki noticed they were ill-at-ease. One of the newcomers was Japanese, a small, rabbity looking man wearing a lab coat and carrying a small black surgical bag. He too looked nervous, licking his lips and glancing out of the corner of his eyes at his companion. This second man quickly became the focus of Nabiki's attention, for he was the only person in the room who seemed calm. He was a Caucasian foreigner, dressed in stark black and white. The man was lean and short in stature, with shoulders abnormally broad for a man his size, making him appear slightly deformed while also giving the impression he possessed great strength. The bald dome of his skull gleaming in the harsh florescent light of the room, and he had a thick, bristling salt-and-pepper beard. He walked up to Nabiki, bending down slightly to look at her, his head canting to one side. Behind round spectacles keen gray eyes glittered coldly. She could not help shivering beneath this man's gaze. Never had she been looked at with such clinical, impersonal detachment, as if she were not a person, but instead some sort of object to be studied and used however he saw fit.

The man straightened. "Nabiki Tendo," he said. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Professor Hugo Strange."

Nabiki swallowed again and forced herself to glare at Strange, despite her fear and nerves. Her self-esteem had taken too many blows the past few days for her liking. The pragmatic, practical part of her, warned that it was foolish to risk antagonizing her captors, but beneath her fright she felt her pride asserting herself. She refused to play that role any further.

"The feeling is _not_ mutual," she retorted. Her voice faltered slightly at first, but she quickly steadied it. "There are better ways to meet girls. But, after getting a good look at you, it's pretty obvious you don't have much experience with women."

The two guards' eyes went wide; the one who had been leering at Nabiki shook his head, while the other coughed into his fist and shuffled back a step. The man in the lab coat stared at her in gape-mouthed disbelief. The corner of Hugo Strange's mouth ticked up slightly, and he let out a quiet snort of amusement.

"I see there is still some strength in you, despite your earlier experiences," he said. "A pleasant discovery, if not entirely unexpected." He glanced at his assistant, who hastily bustled over to the table, setting down the medical bag and opening it. "I do recommend you restrain your pert tongue though," continued Strange. "It would be a shame if I were forced to remove it."

The threat was cliché, but the simple, casual way Strange had uttered it, as if it was a matter of no more important than flicking a switch, made Nabiki's flesh creep. She grimaced and, to her embarrassment, shuddered, but she managed to hold her glare. Strange's mouth twitched again.

"Willful indeed," he murmured.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nabiki asked. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the assistant remove various objects from the medical bag. "I've never seen you before, or heard of you. What do you want from me? I'm just an ordinary school girl."

"Hardly ordinary." He cupped her chin. Nabiki tried to shake off his hand, but he was very strong, his grip as firm as an iron manacle. He tilted her head up, turned it side to side, his lips pursing as he examined her. "You seem to be a typical Japanese teenager, though admittedly quite an attractive one. On the surface you lead a quotidian life." He released her chin and stepped back. "But surfaces deceive. As a psychologist I know that truth very well. Scratch through the facade, one can discover interesting depths. And from those depths can be plumbed secrets profitable to one with the wit to exploit them."

"I don't have any secrets," said Nabiki. "But even if I did, they're not for you."

" _Everyone_ has secrets, Miss Tendo. For example, what is the secret behind the interest of the League of Shadows in an obscure family living a quiet life in the heart of Tokyo? An intriguing puzzle, though one I'm not keen on exploring right now."

Nabiki gritted her teeth, again regretting her foolishness in asking Merlyn if he was a member of the League. "My younger sister is a very good martial artist. The League wanted to recruit her for her fighting talent."

"Absurd. You have no conception of the resources the League of Shadows commands. The Demon has no need to stoop to kidnapping a young woman just because she's a good fighter – not when he commands hundreds of skilled martial artists. No, if your sister had attracted the eye of Ra's al Ghul it's because she has other, more unusual, traits." Strange smiled, baring his teeth in predatory fashion. "Traits that are perhaps similar to what you have, Miss Tendo. I may have to explore that later."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not aware of it, of course, but you did something quite remarkable Friday night." Strange gestured at his assistant, who hurried and handed him an empty syringe. "You resisted a Rohypnol-derivative I developed; a drug that renders its subject supremely susceptible to suggestion while still retain their consciousness. That should not be possible."

"I... I didn't resist it. I just had an allergic reaction to the roofie that creep slipped me."

"You are wrong. I know the nature of my creations quite well, Miss Tendo. If you had had a true allergic reaction to the Rohypnol-derivative, you would right now be, at best, comatose. According to the late Mr. Takamura, you were conscious and aware, if slightly addled. I want to know how you managed that." Strange examined the needle of the syringe, flicking it the tip of a finger nail. It let out a soft 'ping'. "We begin now." He stepped towards Nabiki.

She took a sharp intake of breath and startled to struggle against her bonds. Strange gestured at the guards, who quickly seized her and held her still. With expert speed and precision the criminal scientist pierced a vein in her elbow and drew a blood sample. Once finished he removed the vial and handed it to his assistant, who in turn handed him an empty load. Strange repeated the procedure twice more.

"Stop it!" Nabiki screamed hysterically, voice cracking. Fear, humiliation and impotent rage burned through her in a chaotic storm.

"Calm yourself, Miss Tendo. I don't want you to wear yourself out too quickly. Fatigue may corrupt my findings, and I would prefer to postpone more invasive physical procedures until they are absolutely necessary."

"Oh God," whispered Nabiki. Her breathing became harsh and ragged, verging on hyperventilation, while tears began to trail unbidden down her cheeks.

The lab assistant finished labeling the blood samples and stowed them in a bio-specimen transport bag. The two guards still held her, while Hugo Strange watched her, fingers of one hand stroking his chin.

"You are distraught," he said. "I will administer a sedative to you shortly, but first I wish to make a preliminary observation of the effects of the Rohypnol on you." He gestured again at his assistant, who handed him a small white pill.

"NO!" screamed Nabiki, and began struggling again, writhing desperately in the chair.

"Keep her still," he ordered, "and open her mouth."

"Professor." Strange turned toward the door as Merlyn entered the room. The dark archer had thrown back his hood; a shark's grin was slashed across his countenance. "Pardon the interruption, but we have incoming. The lookouts spotted Nightwing and Arsenal, riding in from the north. They'll be here in five minutes."

"Ah," said Strange. "The young squires, coming to save the maiden in the tower. Pity their efforts will come to naught." He turned to the other men in the room. "Sedate her, then prepare her for transport to the safe house. Once you arrive contact Mr. Heira and have him arrange to smuggle Miss Tendo to Los Angeles. Our mutual acquaintance, Mr. Kuttler, will see to her from there."

"No," said Merlyn.

Strange looked at him sharply. "What do you mean by 'no', Mr. Merlyn?"

"I have a use for her." Merlyn walked up to Nabiki, gazing at her with cold, calculating eyes. She trembled beneath it, quaking hard. A sob escaped from her and she began to weep. Strange's assistant shifted uncomfortably, while the Yakuza soldier that had been leering at her grinned nastily. Merlyn and Strange ignored her completely. The dark archer turned to face his employer.

"She'll give me an edge when I face Arsenal."

"How so?" inquired Strange. "He's not unfamiliar with hostage situations."

"She's more than just a hostage to him." He glanced briefly back at Nabiki, his grin sardonic. She quelled her sobs for a moment and looked at him, blinking in confusion.

Strange frowned. "Do you really need an edge against the archer's apprentice?"

"In all candor, no. He's no match for me without Green Arrow backing him. But it's foolish to not use an advantage when you have one on hand. Besides, I enjoy occasionally twisting the knife into my foes. It adds a certain zest to these situations – don't you agree, Professor Strange?"

Strange grunted skeptically. "I don't want to lose her, Mr. Merlyn."

"You won't."

"I'll hold you to that promise. Very well." He looked at his assistant. "Go to my office. There's a briefcase on my desk. Take it and the blood samples to the safe house, and arrange for their transport to the States."

"Yes, Strange-sensei."

Strange looked down at Nabiki. "I must make preparations for our guests. We'll continue this another time. Good evening, Miss Tendo." He left the room, followed by his assistant.

Merlyn scratched his jaw and chuckled quietly. He turned to the two Yakuza guards still holding Nabiki. "Leave," Merlyn ordered. "Go to the lobby and get ready for a fight. The young men who hit your clan's warehouse are coming. You'll be getting a chance for some payback very soon." The men nodded and departed. Once they were gone Merlyn produced a white strip of cloth and expertly gagged Nabiki before she could even react. Then he took a white handkerchief from a pocket and, with incongruous gentleness, wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Relax," he said, tone ironic. "One way or the other, this will be over soon."

* * *

"What do you think?" Ranma asked.

"I don't like it," Roy answered. "Something's rotten about this."

Ranma nodded in agreement. They had left Akane and the bikes a half-mile back under concealment and had spent the past half-hour scouting the site. It was a typical small office building, squat and graceless in its construction, three stories high, located on a single street office park. It was fairly isolated, so the two teen heroes could not get to its roof from an adjacent building. They were currently hiding in a small stand of trees to the office's north, studying it from across an almost deserted portion of its parking lot, with only a lonely Subaru compact at rest some fifteen yards distance. Ranma could feel the tension in Roy, stretching the young archer's nerves tauter than one of his bowstrings, but to his credit Arsenal was being professional and had himself under strict control. Roy knew it would not help Nabiki if they barged in impulsively and stumbled into a trap.

Ranma rolled his shoulders in an effort to relieve his own stress. He was tense as well, albeit for different reasons. His concern for Nabiki was far more casual than Roy's – his liking for the middle Tendo daughter was lukewarm at best. But he was worried for Akane, despite her being away from this potential battlefield and safe under the protection of the Nightcycle and Broadhead's defensive systems. No matter how good those were, they were not infallible, and he was afraid of what would happen if some Yakuza thugs found her. He could only be sure of her safety if he was personally guarding her. Ranma regretted bringing Akane along on this almost from the moment he agreed to her request, and it took a lot of focus not to keep glancing back to where she was hiding.

"Strange has to know we're looking for him," said Roy. "This place should either be deserted or bursting with people either clearing it out or getting ready for us. But so far we've only seen two men at the front doors, and they're just taking a cigarette break. No one's patrolling the grounds. No one's on the roof. No spotters in the windows. Nothing. Either they have no idea about us - "

"Or they're trying to lull us into a trap," finished Ranma. "I'd sooner trust Lex Luthor saying he's finally reformed, honest this time, than think Strange and Merlyn are stupid enough to believe we're not hunting them." He took a breath through his nose. "This is gonna make hitting the warehouse seem like a visit to Six Flags Gotham."

Roy snorted. "What's our plan of attack?"

"We'll come in through this side fast. Less ground to cover, and not as many lamp posts. We'll grapnel up to the roof and enter through there. Most likely Nabiki's being held on the top or second floor, but if we can we'll grab someone and compel him to tell us where she is."

"And if that blows up on us?"

"Plan B."

"Improvise like mad and pray it works?"

"Exactly."

Roy shook his head. "I don't know why we even bother coming up with Plan A in the first place, since we always end up having to go to Plan B."

Ranma chuckled. "No plan ever survives contact with the enemy."

"Don't we know it." He held out his hand and Ranma gripped it. "Titans forever."

"Titans forever."

They shook then let go, readying themselves, taking deep breaths as they mentally prepared for whatever lay ahead.

"Go," said Ranma.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading and support.


	15. Chapter 14

Looking For Trouble

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission.

Chapter 14

Of course, Plan A got bitched up almost from the moment Ranma and Roy started.

They had traversed three-quarters of the parking lot, moving quick and quiet, shadows gliding over the pavement, and were reaching for their grapnels when a dark figure materialized on the office rooftop and shot an arrow towards them. The two teen heroes immediately scattered, but neither of them were the target. The arrow planted into the ground before them and with a cacophonic howl it burst, blasting them with an eye-searing light. The polarized lenses of their masks protected their vision from the worst of it, but even so the young men were disoriented for a moment, and a lost moment against a foe the caliber of Merlyn could be fatal. They immediately went on the defensive, Roy snap-shooting two arrows at the dark archer while Ranma dropped a smoke pellet to grant them concealment as they fell back. Two more black shafts hummed down at them; Roy swore vociferously as one nearly nicked his ear.

Someone shouted. The two Yakuza guards smoking on the front steps had quickly come around the corner to investigate and spotted the Titans. As they drew automatics Roy released two blunted arrows at them. He swore again when Merlyn intercepted the shafts with two of his own, cutting them out of the air. Ranma winged a batarang at the gunmen; Merlyn shot that down as well, and the men opened fire, the reports adding to the aural chaos. At least six more men were running to the scene from around the front, all armed, the young heroes spotting at least one SMG among the armament. Ranma dropped a second smoke pellet, angled to cover them against the Yakuza, and the young heroes made a break for it, sprinting to the Subaru compact they had passed in the parking lot. Bullets zipped by them, and Merlyn loosed three more arrows, simple but deadly steel broadheads. The Titans evaded the incoming fire and slid underneath the compact, taking refuge on the other side. Bullets started riddling the car, punching into its frame with loud pinging impacts, spider-webbing its windows. The SMG started up, chattering wildly. Ranma and Roy looked at each other and simultaneously grinned, grimly amused.

"This gets more fun by the minute," said Roy. Ranma let out a bark of laughter. "Plan B?"

"Plan B," agreed Ranma. "Keep Merlyn off my ass for a second. I'll deal with the Wild Bunch."

"Gotcha. What do you got planned?"

Ranma drew a batarang, snapped it open and pressed a button set on its wing. It beeped softly as it armed. "A new trick I picked up last time I visited Kid Flash. Got it from Captain Boomerang."

"Swiping someone else's gimmick?" Roy strung a blunted arrow. "That's so gauche, Nightwing."

"Talent borrows, genius steals. Get ready."

They made their move when the inevitable lull in gunfire happened, men pausing to reload or to recover from the shock of recoil. Roy popped up behind the front end of the Subaru and let loose at Merlyn. The dark archer evaded with a sidestep and countered with a broadhead, forcing Roy back under cover. At the same instant Ranma threw his batarang from around the rear of the car, whipping it low over the pavement. One of the Yakuza snapped a shot at him but missed wide. The batarang struck another Yakuza soldier just below the knee, sending him down on his face with a curse that was drowned out by the high pitched, piercing siren wail that the batarang emitted upon impact. The thugs shouted in pain, clutching at their ears in a futile attempt to block the debilitating sound, some of them dropping their pieces. Ranma sprinted out from behind the Subaru, rushing the disoriented men. Merlyn shot a pair of broadheads at the young hero, but Roy cut them out of the air with counter-fire. Ranma leaped, hitting a switch on his gauntlet-portable. The siren cut off just as he jump kicked a Yakuza in the chest, sending the man flying into a compatriot. Ranma reverse-somersaulted, drawing his shock sticks as he landed gracefully, then went to work on his practically helpless attackers.

Roy locked down Merlyn in an archer's duel, trading arrows with the older villain, both combatants evading or intercepting the others shafts. Arsenal pursed his lips in a tight line as he decided on his next gambit. He released three arrows in quick succession, the third aimed deliberately off target, Roy hoping that Merlyn would accept the feint. The dark archer did, shooting down the first two arrows while ignoring the last. One of those shafts was a flash arrow, the burst of light it released making Merlyn flinch. Roy's third arrow hummed past him and exploded in a rain of high-velocity rubber slugs. Merlyn grunted loudly and dropped out of sight.

Roy instantly broke cover, running toward the building as he drew a grapnel arrow.

"Nightwing! I'm hitting the roof," he shouted.

Ranma finished off the last of his opponents, sending the man spinning down to the pavement with a strike to the jaw. "Right. I'll finish up here and go through the front!" Four more Yakuza appeared from around the corner, brandishing pistols. Before they could get a bead on him Ranma threw a shock stick, ricocheting it off the entire lot, staggering them.

Roy released the arrow, keeping hold of its grip as the missile hummed upward, planting into the roof's cornice. He triggered the grapnel and was up on top of the office building in seconds. He crouched on the edge, scanning the area. Merlyn was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit," the young hero hissed. It had been a long shot, but he had hoped that last volley would have been enough to put Merlyn down for the rest of the fight. The dark archer's body armor must have protected him from the worst of the slugs. Roy straightened up, readying a blunt, and scanned again. The only cover offered on the roof was the stair access shed, a couple of vents, and a generator box.

 _He probably retreated back into the building. Better chance of ambushing me inside._ Roy started for the stairs but then checked himself, clicking his tongue. His eyes narrowed as he stared hard at the door. Suddenly he smirked. He returned the notched arrow to his quiver, replacing it with another, one with a bulkier shaft, and shot it into the center of the door. It hissed faintly as it pumped tear gas into the access shed. Roy readied another arrow and waited.

The door slammed open and three men stumbled out, coughing profusely, covering their faces with their hands, white gas roiling in their wake. Roy shot all of them with blunts in rapid succession, incapacitating them, then nocked another arrow and again waited. The gas sank low, began to shred and disperse. The Yakuza lay coughing and groaning, their will to fight completely routed. The sound of combat from the parking lot ceased. No one else emerged.

Roy quickly bound up the thugs with zip-ties before stepping into the stairwell. He cautiously took a sideways peek over the hand rail, only to immediately jerk it back when a broadhead hummed up at him. He retaliated by tossing down a flash-bang, hearing a door slam shut just before it went off.

He descended the stairs to the third floor landing, kicked open the door and quickly checked the hallway in both directions. No one attacked him.

Roy took a deep breath. _You can run, Merlyn, but you can't hide. Hold on, Nabiki. I'm coming._

* * *

Ranma quickly evaluated the battlefield and exhaled sharply. All the Yakuza who had come out to attack him and Roy were down, either unconscious or incapacitated. He shrugged his shoulders before holstering his shock sticks.

 _Easy part's over,_ he thought. _Now the real fun begins._ He walked around to the front of the office building, climbing the stone stairs up to the large glass front doors. Through them he saw Professor Hugo Strange standing ramrod straight at the back of the lobby, hands folded behind the small of his back. The villainous scientist nodded slightly then gestured at Ranma, inviting him to enter. Ranma frowned before complying, pushing open a door and stepping through. As he did a door behind Strange yawned open and two hulking figures squeezed through to stand in front of the professor, protectively screening him.

"Nightwing," greeted Strange.

"Strange." Ranma quickly assessed his opposition and smirked sardonically. The two Monster Men were bigger than the one at the warehouse, standing some twelve feet tall. They stared back at him, faces pale and slack, one of them drooling profusely. The other growled, a discordant rumble, his massive frame trembling as he clenched his fists.

"You've outdone yourself this time," said Ranma. "I thought the group of Monster Men from a couple of years back were fugly, but this batch take the gold. It's amazing that these guys didn't drop dead when they got a gander at themselves in a mirror."

"Droll as always, Nightwing," said Strange. "A few weeks ago, when my associates reported the rumors you were in Tokyo, I had hoped to avoid a confrontation with you. Indeed, with all my precautions, logically you should never had become aware of my presence. Yet here you are."

Ranma made a mocking salute. "Hey, I'm always happy to ruin your day, Strange."

"Indeed. I suppose this was inevitable. We seem to be tied together - you, Batman, and I. Bound in chains of eternal conflict. It's enough to almost make me believe in destiny."

"If you want to know your destiny, I'll tell you now – you're going to jail. The only thing in question is how hard you're going to make this on yourself."

"Cocksure, aren't you boy?"

Ranma shrugged and grinned. "I'm the best. How can I not be?"

"Enough of this fool's banter. It's time for you to die, Nightwing."

Ranma unlimbered his shock sticks. "Not today, not ever, Strange." He dropped his grin and gave the Professor a piercing look. "Where's Nabiki Tendo?"

"In good hands. An interesting young woman, Miss Tendo. I'm looking forward to getting to know her. I have the feeling that she'll open new paths for biological inquiry for me to explore. I may have to turn my attention to her sisters as well – the younger one in particular. A young girl who has managed to attract the attention of Ra's al Ghul is something worthy of study."

"Like hell you will," Ranma growled, clenching the grips of his shock sticks tightly. "Just think of touching her and I'll break your hands."

A cold, amused smile briefly flickered across Strange's lips. "I've touched a nerve there. Puberty must have finally taken hold of you, Nightwing."

"Feh," Ranma spat, silently cursing himself. He knew his discipline was better than that, but Strange's threat against Akane had made crimson bleed into his vision. He was going to have to find a way to clamp down on such an obvious handle. "The only nerves getting touched are yours when I run a few miliamps through them. I'm putting you down, Strange, and I'm taking both Nabiki and the Gaki Files."

"Ah, you learned of my payment from my employers. Unfortunate for me, but ultimately irrelevant. Even if by some miracle you and Arsenal rescue Miss Tendo, the Gaki Files are now beyond your reach. I will profit from Dr. Kanesaka's research, sooner or later." Strange lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. The two Monster Men stiffened to attention.

"Kill him," ordered Strange. "His corpse is yours to devour."

Ranma grinned fearlessly as he squeezed the hilts of his shock sticks, causing them to crackle.

"Bring it."

* * *

Roy glared suspiciously at the door at the end of the hallway. He had encountered a few more Yakuza gunmen while sweeping the top floor, and after neutralizing them had interrogated one, learning that Nabiki had been taken to an office on the second floor. Roy met no other opposition, which triggered his suspicions. The Yakuza were most likely accounted for at this point, either taken out when he hit the building or else occupied with Ranma, but Merlyn was still in play, and there was the presence of Hugo Strange to consider, as well as any surprises the devious professor had prepared for intruders.

Roy scanned the corridor with keen eyes, detecting nothing untoward, but he forced himself to be cautious, even though by natural inclination he wanted to bull his way straight through. While he wanted Nabiki safe, he wanted to be the one to rescue her if at all possible, and blundering into a trap would obviously do nothing to help achieve that goal. He was very much attracted to the middle Tendo daughter; she was good-looking, and he enjoyed her wit and boldness. He had no idea how long any sort of relationship between them would last, but he would not mind finding out, even if he did get cut on the sharp edges she occasionally displayed. Guilt also motivated Roy. He knew intellectually he was not responsible for the actions of others, but, as he had told Ranma and Akane, a small, irrational part of him agreed with Soun Tendo – if Roy had not taken her out to Wonderland, Nabiki would be safe at home, not a prisoner of two of the most dangerous men in the world. He had gotten her into this mess, he would damn sure get her out of it.

He looked over the corridor again and breathed deeply. He was wasting time. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Harper._ He walked down the hall, slow but steady, alert for the slightest inkling of a trap. He paused a few feet before the door, staring hard at it.

"Come on in, Arsenal," Merlyn's mocking voice called out from the other side. "There's someone here who's anxious to see you. It's not polite to keep her waiting."

Roy brought up his bow, arrow on the string.

"Don't be so suspicious. No tricks, no traps, and I'm not going to put an arrow in you the moment you step over the threshold. My word on it."

"And what's your word worth, Merlyn?" Roy demanded.

"Right now a whole damn lot. I want to talk to you before we finish this, and that would be hard to do if you're bleeding out on the floor. Come on in Arsenal, before I start taking my impatience out on our guest here."

Roy grit his teeth before returning the arrow to its quiver. He pushed open the door and stepped in.

The large room was set up like a medical examination office, barren and antiseptic. Merlyn stood near the other end, seemingly relaxed, holding his bow before his waist with both hands. He smiled at Roy, a dark welt on his chin the only sign of injury from the scatter-slug arrow. Nabiki was in the center of the room, sitting in a chair bolted to the floor, her wrists and ankles bound to it with zipties and gagged with a white cloth. To Roy's immense relief she looked unharmed, at least physically so. She sagged a little when he came in, letting out a little gasp of relief through her gag. Then she blinked, looking confused, and Roy could not help smirking slightly, feeling a bit amused by her surprise, despite the situation. She had been expecting Nightwing, and had no idea who he was.

But then Nabiki's stiffened with shock. She shook her head sharply and stared in disbelief at him, the flush on her face draining away as her dark brown eyes went wide with recognition. She tried to talk through her gag, and despite being muffled Roy recognized her saying his civilian name. The smirk dropped instantly from his lips.

"₤ _eechaa'itsa'ii biyaazh!"_ he swore explosively. "You shark-eyed bastard. You told her!"

Merlyn grinned.

"You broke the rules of the Game!"

"I did no such thing," countered Merlyn. "I but dropped a hint or two. Broad ones, admittedly, but still just hints. It's not my fault she figured you out. She's a smart little girl."

Roy started to retort but checked himself, clamping his mouth shut with a sharp click of his teeth. Merlyn's purpose was obvious, and the young archer would not fall into the trap his older enemy was laying. He glanced at Nabiki, who stared back at him, silently beseeching him to save her.

"Let her go," he demanded.

Merlyn shook his head. "Can't. Professor Strange is interested in the young Miss Tendo here. She has some unusual qualities, and he wants to puzzle out why. Since he's paying me a very generous salary, I'm professionally obligated to keep her in his possession." He shifted his bow to his left side, his grin vanishing, his expression becoming cold and serious. "If you want her, you have to take her."

Roy watched Merlyn, attempting to fight down on the turmoil spiraling through him – his concern for Nabiki, his shock at her knowing his identity, his fear that he could not keep her from getting injured or even killed in this incipient battle, all this and more threatening to shatter his concentration, making him defenseless against the deadly dark bowman.

"Green Arrow boasts at how fast you are," continued Merlyn. "Says you're speedy, has the fastest hands he's ever seen. I don't believe it. To me, you're just a snot-nosed punk. I want to see for myself. Let's find out just how speedy you are, Arsenal."

Roy frowned hard. _Get your head straight, Harper, or else you're dead and Nabiki's_ _ **worse**_ _than dead!_ He took a deep breath and forcefully stripped all emotion from himself, focusing completely on Merlyn as he assumed a coldly tactical mindset. There was only fifteen feet at most between himself and Merlyn – a murderously short distance for marksmen of their ability. He could afford no mistake, had no margin of error. He could not use any area effect arrows, for fear of hurting Nabiki. Smoke and obscuring arrows were eliminated for similar reasons. Straight on, Merlyn's defense was practically impenetrable. It would take a long time to wear it down, if Roy was capable of it, and each passing second she was caught in the midst of the fight ratcheted up the risk of Nabiki being injured. Roy took a second breath as he set on a strategy.

 _Grandpa, I really hope you're watching over your idiot grandson right now._

Roy started to circle to his right, hoping to get Nabiki out of the way of the crossfire, but Merlyn counter-circled, keeping her in-between.

"So you're a coward as well as an asshole," Roy snarled.

Merlyn smiled briefly, ignoring the baiting. "Only a fool throws away an advantage."

Suddenly his arms blurred, left arm rising up, his right hand reaching for his quiver. He notched, aimed and released an arrow in the span of a quick breath. Nabiki let out a muffled shriek as the broadhead whined past her, cringing and hunkering down. Roy shifted to the right, cocking his head to one side, Merlyn's arrow coming so close he felt the feathers of its fletching brush his cheek. His own bow was up and he released two blunts in rapid succession. Merlyn shot them down, splitting them into flinders, and Nabiki shrieked and cringed again at the sound.

"I'm not impressed," said Merlyn as he released another broadhead. Roy evaded, the arrow missing his left shoulder by the width of his skin.

"Like I give a damn," Roy called back.

He dodged a second arrow, again by the narrowest of margins, shot a third down, inhaled sharply and began his counterattack. If Merlyn blurred, Roy's arms seemed to _blink_ from one position to the next as he pushed himself to a speed he never before achieved. Two blunts hummed at the dark archer, flying so fast he was forced to dodge, his stance becoming slightly off-balanced. Arsenal released a third blunt, followed by an arrow aimed away from Merlyn, high and wide toward a corner of the room; its head was a small rubber ball. Merlyn shot down the third arrow and his eyes widened slightly when he heard the fourth one ricochet off the walls. He spun quickly out of its way, barely avoiding getting hit in the back of the head, and in doing so moved right into the path of Roy's shock arrow.

Merlyn grunted loudly as the arrow caught him in the shoulder, sending a powerful electric current through him. His bodysuit was insulated, and it protected him from much of the jolt, but Roy had over-amped it in preparation against Monster Men. It rattled Merlyn thoroughly, and he reeled, vision blurring. Roy flew at him, jump-kicking him square in the sternum. The dark archer hurtled through the air, slamming into the wall, cratering the plaster with his impact. He fell to his knees and forearms, his bow skittering across the floor. Yet despite all the punishment he was not yet out of the fight, pushing himself back to a vertical base, bringing up his arms to block Roy's follow-up punch. He forced the younger man's arm to one side and struck him just beneath the collarbone with a palm thrust, pushing him away, then followed with a kick at the knee. Roy skipped back then surged forward, feinting with two quick left jabs then throwing a sharp right cross. The punch hit Merlyn flush on the hinge of his jaw and laid the dark archer on his back. He quivered a brief instant as he tried to rise up, but then he sighed and fell still, body slack and limp.

Roy let out a great gasp and slumped forward, hands on his knees, taking in great gulps of air as his heart pounded wildly against his ribs. He could not remember ever pushing himself to such an extremity of speed before. Fatigue settled across his aching shoulders and arms, making them leaden, and as the adrenaline drained out of his system he felt as if he could sleep for a week. Yet euphoria suffused him as well. He had beaten Merlyn by himself, without the help of Ollie, Dinah or Ranma, and he had saved Nabiki. He chuckled breathlessly as he straightened up and walked over to the young woman, kneeling before her. She was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, her gaze forcibly reminding him that while he may have defeated Merlyn, the dark archer in his spite had created one hell of a complication. He gently removed the gag from Nabiki's mouth, which he then covered with a hand before she could speak.

"Not here," he said, voice rasping a bit. "It's not safe to talk right now. But we will, soon. Okay?"

Nabiki nodded. He removed his hand and undid the zipties binding her. The moment she was free Nabiki grabbed Roy, left arm going around his shoulders, right hand cupping the back of his head, and she kissed him fiercely. He grunted in surprise, eyes widening behind his mask. Before he could respond Nabiki broke the kiss and hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she began to cry.

"Thank you," she gasped out between sobs. "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much."

Roy smiled gently and rubbed her back. "It's okay, babe. You're safe now. Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Akane had been sincere when she agreed to Ranma's conditions for joining Roy and him. She honestly had intended to stay with their motorcycles and wait for their return, hopefully with Nabiki in tow, safe and whole. But when she heard a howling alarm shriek, saw a great white light flare in the direction of the office building the boys had gone to, she instinctively started to run toward it. She stopped after a few steps and worried at her lower lip. She had promised to stay put, and truthfully what would she be able to do to aid two superheroes? The sound of gunfire started her out of her indecision. She glanced at the Nightcycle and Broadhead then back toward the office building, her hands clutching into tight fists. She _had_ to do something, find someway to help her friends no matter what. Akane ran toward the fight, guilt and trepidation churning her stomach, but despite that she found herself smiling behind the visor of her motorcycle helmet. She felt electric with anticipation, an excitement more intense than anything she ever experienced before giving her vigor and strength. It felt _right_ , this attempt to help and rescue, even if she was far from certain about what exactly she could do.

By the time she reached the office building the fight outside had ended. She spotted over a dozen men laid out to the side of the building. A couple of them stirred tepidly, but none seemed capable of getting up. There was a bullet-riddled Subaru compact sat in the side lot, sagging low on punctured tires. A sleek, dark blue Hyundai Genesis was in the main lot, some forty feet from the building's large glass front doors. Nothing else was in sight, and of Ranma and Roy there was no sign.

Akane stood by the parking lot lift gates, tapping a foot as she debated what to do. Whatever causing the howling had stopped, and the Yakuza did not seemed inclined to do more than lay still and occasionally vent a groan. Perhaps she should collect the various guns lying about, get them out of the reach of their owners, but she did not know how to handle firearms and the thought of touching a potentially loaded weapon made her skittish. She looked at the office building; the boys were probably inside now. She itched with curiosity and the desperate need to know if Nabiki was there, but the last thing she wanted to do was get in Ranma and Roy's way, especially if they had to deal with men as dangerous as Hugo Strange and Merlyn.

She sagged a little, feeling stupid and useless. _I should have stayed with the cycles. I have no idea what I'm doing._

The front doors exploded outward, glass shards and twisted metal flying as an impossibly tall man burst through them, roaring in rage and pain. Akane let out a scream of surprise and jumped back. The man, twelve feet tall, grotesquely pale and monstrously twisted of physique, staggered down the steps into the lot, flailing his arms as he tried to dislodge Ranma. The young superhero was riding his back, left arm viced around the man's throat, right hand jabbing with an Escrima stick, sending powerful jolts of electricity through the massive body.

A second Monster Man, even larger than the first, emerged and charged down the stairs. In his wake came a normal man, somewhat short, with abnormally broad shoulders, dressed in black and white. His bald head and round spectacles gleamed sharply in the harsh parking lot light. Akane recognized him from a photograph Ranma had shown her this morning before she had returned to Nerima with Roy – Hugo Strange.

The second Monster Man rushed Ranma, fists raised above his head. Akane started to shout a warning but it was unnecessary; the young Titan vaulted up on the shoulders of the Monster Man he was choking and jumped backwards, flipping over his attacker, just as the brute struck. His massive fists sledged down between the shoulders of his kin, slamming the creature down flat to the pavement, where it twitched and groaned. The second Monster Man stared in slack-jawed stupidity.

Ranma landed in a three point crouch and threw his Escrima stick at Strange, who was drawing a snub-nosed revolver from beneath his jacket. The stick cracked Strange on the hand, sending the gun flying and making the criminal scientist stagger with a hiss, clutching his wrist. Ranma flipped to his left, dodging the strike of the second Monster Man, who had recovered from his surprise and now renewed his attack. Strange watched the melee, scowling angrily when Nightwing threw a flash pellet into the Monster Man's face. Strange turned away and broke for the Genesis. The car's lights flashed as it rumbled to life, activated by the automatic starter the scientist had thumbed in his coat pocket.

 _He's trying to get away!_ Akane dashed pass the lift gates, sprinting across the parking lot toward the car. She reached the Genesis just as Strange was reaching for the driver's side door. So intent on escape, he did not notice the young woman. Akane leaped over the hood of the car and kicked Strange in the shoulder, knocking him away and sending him sprawling on the ground.

Strange struggled into a sitting position and stared at his assailant in surprise. It was a woman, dressed in a dark blouse and skirt with white tights, her face concealed by a blue-black motorcycle helmet, its tinted visor down. She was set in a fighting guard, fists raised and ready, legs spread and set. Strange's lightning-fast mind swiftly generated an insight, and he smiled coldly.

"You have made a grave error, Miss Tendo," he said. The young woman stiffened. Strange's left hand darted beneath his jacket then lashed out, a throwing knife flashing through the air. Akane spun out of its way and charged Strange, kicking him in the stomach as he began to stand. The wind rushed out of him as again he was sent sprawling onto his back. As he tried to rise she jumped on top of him, knees landing on his chest.

" _Kyaaah!"_ she shouted, punching him in the face, breaking his glasses. Strange's cruel eyes crossed briefly before they closed, his head falling back against the pavement. Akane rose and stepped away, breathing heavily, watching Strange warily, in case he was feigning unconsciousness, but he did not move.

"Oh my God," she muttered. She shook her head in disbelief, a large grin manifesting on her face. She had caught a supervillain. She had _beaten_ a supervillain. " _Oh my God!_ "

" **What are you doing!?** " Akane squeaked and spun around. Ranma was bearing down on her, his countenance stark white and furious. The second Monster Man lay face down and unconscious near his comrade. Akane's happiness at stopping Hugo Strange quickly evaporated as she remembered she had broken her promise to Ranma.

"I _told_ you to stay with the cycles! Why did you-" Ranma suddenly cut himself off. He looked down at Strange, then back at Akane, the fury leaving his face, his expression becoming odd. He took a deep breath through his nose. "We'll be discussing this at length later. Get back to the cycles."

"Nightwing-"

" _Now._ "

Akane bristled at the peremptory tone, but her conscience quickly reminded her Ranma had every right to be angry. She bowed in apology and started out of the parking lot. He watched her leave for a few moments, lips pursed thoughtfully. He looked at Strange again and shook his head.

"Damn," he muttered. He sounded almost admiring. He quickly frisked the unconscious scientist, finding no other weapons or anything of interest, then ziptied him. Ranma just finished when his gauntlet vibrated. He clicked the built-in communicator. "Yes."

"Merlyn's down," reported Roy. "I've got Nabiki. Bringing her out now."

"Excellent."

"There's a complication, though. I've been compromised. She knows who I am."

" _Please_ tell me you're kidding," groaned Ranma. If Nabiki knew what Arsenal's civilian identity was, it would not take an enormous leap of deductive genius for her to figure out Nightwing's. "How did it happen?"

"Merlyn didn't break the rules of the Game but he definitely violated the spirit," Roy said bitterly. "He dropped some pretty big hints. Don't have the details yet – figured this isn't the place for a debriefing."

"You're right about that. Damn our bastard luck." Ranma sighed heavily. "Right. Bring her to her sister then get them both someplace safe and come back. Through no fault of mine Strange is apprehended. He had two Monster Men with him."

"Goddamn. You okay?"

"Yes and no. It's something we'll have to discuss later as well. We have to call the cops, if they haven't noticed this ruckus yet, and explain what's going on. Afterwards we'll take Nabiki back to base and hash this mess out."

"Right. Five minutes. Arsenal out."

Ranma shut down his communicator and sighed again. By his feet Hugo Strange groaned, starting to stir.

Ranma chuckled ruefully. "Congratulations Strange. You just got your ass kicked by a pretty little package of dynamite."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks again to PurseMonger for her pre-reading and support.

₤eechaa'itsa'ii biyaazh, if the Internet is to be trusted, means 'son of a bitch' in Navajo. I try not to use gratuitous non-English words and phrases in my fan fiction anymore, but in this case it seemed appropriate.

Two more chapters and we're done.


	16. Chapter 15

Looking For Trouble

A Ranma ½/Teen Titans Fan Fiction

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer – Ranma ½ is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. Both are used without permission

Chapter 15

Nabiki stared into the cup of untouched, cooling tea in her hands, feeling like a wire drawn too tight, ready to snap from the slightest pressure. She glanced from beneath her bangs at her younger sister. Akane sat opposite from her, looking anxious and wringing her hands slightly. Roy was next to Nabiki, his weapons stowed away and his domino mask off, but still dressed in his crimson and gold bodysuit. His expression was carefully impassive, but she knew he was anxious from the way he kept fidgeting with his three-corner hat resting in his lap.

Nabiki sneaked a quick look at Ranma from out of the corner of her eye. The younger Saotome was also still in uniform, sans mask and gear, leaning against a wall, his arms folded across his muscular chest and mouth pursed in a tight frown. Irritation and displeasure radiated from him in palpable waves. The middle Tendo daughter took a deep breath. The day had been one shock after another, a plummet down a deep rabbit hole that she hoped would soon end. She forced herself to drink her tea, downing it in one gulp, managing not to choke on it, and set her cup down on the coffee table. She closed her eyes briefly before giving her sister a hard look.

"Were you ever going to tell Kasumi and me what you learned about mom?"

That had been the greatest and most upsetting surprise of all, outweighing even discovering Arsenal and Nightwing's secret identities. When she had seen Nightwing suddenly materialize out of the shadows near the motorcycles Roy had left her by with Akane, her eyes had almost popped from their sockets as realization clicked in her mind. To her embarrassment she had pointed wildly at him, shouting 'you!' Being struck speechless by the scowl he shot her had been a novel sensation. She soon experienced it again when, at the penthouse, Akane explained Ranma's theory about how she resisted Hugo Strange's drug, thus attracting the mad scientist's interest. Then she also learned the true reasons behind her younger sister's kidnapping and why she had so easily accepted the engagement. It was a lot to take in, and she was struggling to absorb it all, but one thing she was certain of was the sense of betrayal she felt towards her little sister for keeping what she knew about their mother to herself.

Akane winced slightly, glancing down at her lap. "Yes, I was."

"When?" Nabiki bit out.

"I dunno. Before New Year's, certainly."

"Oh, that would have been a nice parting gift from you."

A soft growl rumbled in Ranma's throat, and he narrowed his eyes at the middle Tendo. He looked away when Alfred, standing near him, shook his head slightly. Roy simply blew out a breath. Akane winced again, but then returned her older sister's hard gaze.

"Do you think I'm happy about this? That I didn't say anything because I _liked_ keeping it a secret? I've known about this for two weeks now and I still haven't come to terms with it." She gestured sharply with her hands. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to completely able to. I mean, I'm the result of a... a... breeding program," she shuddered at the term, "orchestrated by a super-villain to create an invincible assassin. Can you blame me for not being able to talk about?"

"Maybe so, but don't forget that Kasumi and I are just as much effected by this as you are."

"I know! I swear that I was going to tell you. Mr. Wayne and Ranma both thought it was the right thing to do. I just... didn't know how! I've spent the last two weeks trying to figure out a way to do it. I didn't just want to come out and say 'Hey Kasumi, Nabiki, I have something to tell you: mom wasn't just a housewife. She was an assassin trained by a terrorist mastermind, and probably wasn't even Japanese.' I'm sure that would have gone over well."

Nabiki let out a slight huff, a weak ghost of a laugh. "Well, I don't know if I would have wanted to have heard it that way, but -" She checked herself and shook her head sharply. She realized it was not really Akane she felt betrayed by. "Forget it. I can't blame you. God, what a surreal mess." She threw herself back into the couch, pressing the heels of her palms over her eyes. Silence dominated. Nabiki dropped her hands and looked intensely at Akane. "Do you think daddy knew?"

"I have no idea. Not the faintest. He's been throwing out so many surprises lately that I'm not even going to guess."

Nabiki pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe he does. That could explain why he was so adamant about you not receiving training from Yoru-sensei. Maybe he was afraid something in you would, I don't know, wake up maybe? Potential that may have attracted the wrong sort of attention."

Akane grimaced. "Maybe. But if he was concerned about that he folded awfully quick when Mr. Wayne hinted he wasn't happy about me not becoming Yoru-sensei's student. I think daddy was just being a chauvinist."

"We'll have to ask him. But before that, we have to let Kasumi know," Nabiki said with surprising firmness.

"Of course," Akane agreed. "Just... could you maybe help me figure out the best way to tell her? I don't where to start."

"It's going to be a shock no matter how we do it, so maybe the direct approach would be best." Nabiki sighed. "I'll help you, of course. And maybe it would be better if we wait for daddy to recover a bit. I can't see anyway to avoid some sort of confrontation once you come clean." Akane nodded glumly in agreement.

"Is this settled for now?" Ranma asked quietly. At the sisters' consent he pushed off the wall, letting his arms drop as he walked over to the group, looking coolly at Nabiki. "Now we need to talk about you being in the know, Nabiki. You're privy to a very big, very important secret, and Roy and I need to know if we can trust you with it."

Nabiki looked back at Ranma, staring directly into his eyes, her lips pursing slightly. Suddenly she smirked. "What's my silence worth to you, Saotome?"

"Nabiki!" hissed Akane.

"Babe," Roy said in a warning tone.

Ranma's eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. "Do you think this is a joke?" he asked quietly. Her eyes went wide and she rapidly shook her head. "Don't test me."

Nabiki paled and swallowed. It was amazing how a simple look and softly spoken words made her go cold, despite knowing Ranma was a hero and protector. She waved her hands in front of her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I swear. I freely admit I'm a bitch, but I'm not an _ungrateful_ bitch. I won't tell anyone about any of this."

Ranma looked at her silently for ten seconds before nodding. "I'll hold you to that, Nabiki." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "What's done is done. Welcome to the Game, Nabiki Tendo. Whether you or anyone else likes it or not, you're now a player. We're going to have a long discussion about this, but it can wait." He dropped his hand and looked sternly at the youngest Tendo. "Akane, I want to talk to you in private."

Akane grimaced then nodded, standing and following him out of the living room. Alfred picked up the empty tea cup from the coffee table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Miss Nabiki?" the butler asked.

"No, thank you."

"Master Roy?"

"Thanks Alfred, I'm good."

"Very well. I'll give you some privacy. I'll be in the den if you need anything. Miss Nabiki, when you're ready, I'll show you to the room I've prepared for you. It has its own shower if you wish to freshen up before you retire, and I've taken the liberty to procure you some pajamas. I can also arrange for a change of clothes for tomorrow, if you like."

"Thank you very much, Alfred," said Nabiki with a small smile. "I... I really do appreciate everything all of you have done."

"You are welcome, Miss Nabiki." Alfred gave the two teens a bow and departed.

Roy and Nabiki were silent for a minute. Roy tossed his hat onto the coffee table, leaning back into the cushions, half-closing his eyes, while Nabiki stared down at her clasped hands, twiddling her thumbs. Finally she let out a sigh and looked at Roy.

"Is Ranma always this... scary... when he's in costume?"

"Nah," answered Roy. "He's just angry right now, and frankly I don't blame him. I'm less than happy about how things broke, myself." He turned his head and gave Nabiki a smile of amusement that was incongruous to his words. "Also, he's being a bastard because I think he got a scare tonight – not that he'll ever admit it."

"He's scared because I know who you guys are?"

Roy snorted. "Hell no! That's a risk that comes when the job. What's really got him snarling is that he has the hots for Akane, and she went and tackled Hugo Strange all by her lonesome. That probably took a year off his life, though again I don't blame him. I'm going to have a word or two with her about that myself. Probably redundant, but I've always had a problem keeping my mouth shut."

Nabiki snorted and shook her head. "Figures. Everyone seems to fall for my little sister."

Roy shrugged. "It's something of a surprise to me. All the years I've known Ranma, I've never seen him express interest in anyone, girl or guy. I would have had him pegged as ace, but a mutual friend told me had a crush on someone else here in Japan, maybe three years back. But that didn't work out because she was a whole lot older than he."

Nabiki hummed and nodded, her expression becoming momentarily abstracted. She took a deep breath, visibly steeling herself.

"Roy, were you going to tell me?"

"No."

Even though she had expected that answer, how quickly he said it, without a second thought, still hurt. She looked away from him, hunching into herself. When Roy put his hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off, not caring if the act was petty and childish. She heard him sigh and click his tongue.

"Babe, please listen to me." He paused a moment, waiting for her to acknowledge him. When she looked at him, he licked his lips, looking slightly flustered. "Nabiki, I like you. I like you a lot, considering we've only known each other a short time. But my other life isn't something I can tell just _anyone_ about _._ I keep my identity secret not only to protect myself and my mentors, but to also protect others. Because of Merlyn, not only do you know who I am, and who Green Arrow is, but you also now know who Nightwing and Batman are. You're also now in a very good position to deduce the identities of Black Canary and most of the other Teen Titans. Wonder Girl and Tempest don't keep secret IDs, but Kid Flash, Beast Boy and Omen do. If our identities fall into the wrong hands, it could cause a lot of pain and misery. And not just for us, but for the world at large. There are many people who depend on both sides of my and my friends' lives."

"I know," said Nabiki. "I understand that. It's just... I _like_ you, Roy, and not just because you're rich and cute." She smiled mischievously. "Though I freely admit those factors are big pluses." Roy chuckled at that. Her smile faded. "Do you think you ever would have told me?"

Roy shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe, if it looked like things were going to get serious between us. It doesn't matter, since it's now academic. You _do_ know, that's the important thing."

Nabiki shivered a bit. "I wish I didn't. I wish..." She sighed and shook her head. "I had never been so scared in my life. Do... do you think Strange will come after me again? Or one of my sisters?"

"It's possible. But I promise that if he does, I'll be there to protect you. I always help my friends, Nabiki."

She stared at him for a moment before giving him a sultry smile, her eyes falling half-closed. She reached out and trailed her fingertips down the side of his arm.

"Is that all I am to you, Roy? _Just_ a friend."

"Well, there are friends, and then there are _friends,_ " he replied with a grin. "Do still want to be _friends_? Let's not kid ourselves – it's gonna be difficult. Even though I'm in Japan a lot, there's going to be long stretches where we're not going to be able to see each other. And don't forget that your father doesn't approve of me, and the complications me being a super-hero can bring."

"I think I'd like to give us a chance," she answered seriously. "Akane definitely was right when she said you're one of the good guys, and really good guys like you don't come by every day. Only a fool would walk away without giving you a chance. I'm no fool. And even if, in the end, it doesn't work out, I think we'll still have some fun times with each other."

"Then if you're game, babe, I am."

"Good." She shifted closer to him, turning to straddle his lap. Roy's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "I wanna tell you something, Roy: I didn't appreciate it at the time, but in retrospect, I think seeing you storm in, all dressed up and ready to fight, was one of the hottest things I have ever seen."

Roy snorted softly and smirked. "You really know how to stroke a guy's ego, babe."

Nabiki carded her fingers through his short red hair. "That's not the only thing I know how to stroke."

He blinked at that then swallowed. "Oh really now?"

Her smile was wicked beyond compare, holding the promise of interesting times to come. "Yup. And maybe if you truly are a good boy, I'll show you."

"Well, if that isn't an incentive, I don't know what is." He put his hands on her hips, letting them glide up her sides, settling between her shoulders, and pulled her closer for a kiss.

* * *

Akane followed Ranma with some trepidation. He held his shoulders stiffly, and the way he walked, with swift, stalking strides, reminded her of an angry cat. They had just entered his bedroom when he suddenly whirled about, startling her.

"What were you _thinking_ , Akane," he said, tone low and fierce. "You _promised_."

"Ranma-"

He spoke over her, his voice rising slightly. "You _promised_ that if I brought you along you'd stay with the cycles. I told you how dangerous Strange and his Monster Men are, and yet you broke your word and came onto the field."

Akane winced. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I... I didn't think."

"Obviously."

She scowled at that comment, her temper flaring, but she swallowed the retort that tried to escape and said instead, "I meant to stay out of the way, to keep my word, but when I heard the fighting I just..." She hesitated, not knowing how to say how him putting himself in danger had frightened her. That she could not stand the idea of him being hurt. "Ranma, I can't stay on the sidelines like a helpless little girl when I can do something to help!"

"Akane, the fact of the matter is that in a situation like what happened at Setagaya you _can't_ help. You don't have the training for either an infiltration or a high-risk fight."

She snapped at that, not being able to stand being treated like a white belt just learning her stances. "I can protect myself, Ranma, or are you forgetting that I beat twenty to thirty guys attacking me every weekday for three months?"

"No, I haven't, but there's a big difference between hormone addled jocks and Yakuza soldiers!"

Akane crossed her arms under her breasts and looked away. She knew Ranma was right, and she truly felt guilty over disobeying his orders, but she could not help feeling defensive.

"I'm sorry, Ranma. Honestly. But I think you're over-reacting. It wasn't like Strange was that tough."

Ranma flushed deep red; for a moment it looked as if steam was going to hiss out of his ears. He opened his mouth but then shut it with a sharp click of his teeth. He spun around and stormed ten feet away, fists clenched at his sides.

Akane looked up at him, suddenly uncertain. "Ranma?"

He did not answer. His shoulders rose and fell as he took deep, rhythmic breaths. He turned to face her, and she flinched a little at the fury in his eyes.

"Akane," he said in a tight voice, "I gotta say that's the _stupidest_ thing I've heard in a long time. And considering I hang out with Roy and Beast Boy that's saying something."

"Hey! Don't call me stupid!"

"I didn't. I called what you just said stupid, because it damn was."

He grimaced sharply, shaking his head as he sagged a little. He walked to her, placing his hands gently on her upper shoulders, the fury draining out of his face, replaced with an emotion that Akane could not identify immediately. She stared up at him in surprise, suddenly feeling unaccountably nervous and even a little shy.

"I don't want to yell at you," he continued. "I don't want to fight with you. But Akane, you need to understand – you got lucky. You're lucky I downed all those gunmen before you got there, so they weren't in a condition to react to you. You're lucky that you jumped Strange, not Merlyn. You're also _very_ lucky that you caught Strange off-guard, and that he's not a fighter. If that had been Joker, or Two-Face, things could have gone very bad for you. Someone like Bane or Deathstroke probably would have _killed_ you."

He spoke softly, looking deep into her eyes, willing her to understand the seriousness of her actions. She stared back, her eyes widening a little as she finally recognized the emotion etched on his face – fear.

 _I scared him_... She had thought that impossible, but this insight felt so right she could not deny it. She swallowed hard, shame swelling within her, a fist of pain in her heart.

"Ranma..."

He let go of her quickly, as if his hands were scaled. Taking a step back, he looked away. "Alfred told me you want to be a super-hero," he said, voice a bit hoarse. "Well, one of the things you're going to have to understand is the value of patience. To recognize when to act, and sometimes more importantly, when not to act. Trust me, I know it can be difficult – I'm not the most patient of people myself, but it's something you _have_ to learn. Lives can depend on it."

"Does... does this mean you'll train me?"

He looked at her again, seeming very tired. "I don't know. I don't know if it's a good idea. Being a super-hero is dangerous, and not just because of the obvious risks."

"Ranma, please. I want to help you. I want to help people who need it." She thought of her experiences from the past three months, how no one was able to help her against Kuno and his horde of perverts until Ranma came into her life. Of how scared and depressed that overwhelming hoplessness made her feel that entire time. "A martial artist has an obligation to defend those who can't defend themselves. I... I want to help"

He sighed. "I know. I believe that too. Just... give me time to process this, Akane. I'll give it some serious thought. And don't forget that ultimately Bruce is going to have final say. But I promise I'll give you an answer soon. My word on it."

"Thank you, Ranma," Akane said softly. She bowed deeply to him. "I acted recklessly and broke a promise I gave you. I am sincerely sorry, Ranma. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

Ranma sighed again and smiled ruefully. He bowed back. "I forgive you." When he straightened up he rolled his shoulders and cricked his neck. "I'm wrecked – beating up a pair of eight-hundred pound freaks takes something out of you. I'm going to bed."

"Okay. I'm tired too. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." She gave him a finger wave and headed to her guest room. Ranma watched her go, lips pressed in a tight line. A strange ache galled him, and he had to suppress the sudden and very strong urge to pull her against him. He recognized it as a need to comfort; not her, but himself. He wanted to hold her until he knew to his very core that she was safe and alive. That he wanted to keep her there safe and protected for the rest of his life.

"I am _so_ screwed," he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks once again to the always awesome PurseMonger for her pre-reading, suggestions and support.

One more chapter and we're done.


End file.
